Search for Shangweifeng
by Dr. Shibui
Summary: Coming soon, chapter 14! The Flame of Sozin. Aang, Katara and Zuko fight their way to Bumi's palace while contending with a desperate Yuan. Meanwhile the Fire Lord unveils a new and deadly weapon.
1. welcome to the gang

**Greetings fellow fans of this wonderful show. This is my fist post on and I decided to do an _Avatar_ bit. It picks up right where _The Western Air Temple_ leaves off and, if people are interested enough, I'll keep going up till Sozin's Comet. OCs may be added and this story may eventually become an AU. I don't own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. All rights reserved be Nick and the geniuses behind this great show. In fact, I don't own anything, except for a dry wit, sardonic humor, and devilish good looks. Read and enjoy! Rated T for Teens.**

The Search for Shang-wēifēng

Chapter One:

Welcome to the Gang

When Zuko woke up, his first thought was that he didn't know where he was. He wasn't in his lavish bedchamber in the Royal Palace. This room was far too modest, with walls carved from limestone rock, a simple wooden bed with a white blanket made from coarse wool, and a window that was more a hole in the wall than anything else.

He then remembered that he had left the Palace days ago. He had renounced his ties to his father, in favor of the Avatar and his friends. The Avatar, a young boy whom he had tracked across the globe. The Avatar, whom he had betrayed in the caverns beneath Ba Sing Se. The Avatar, who had been his enemy for the better part of this past year. Now Zuko's life was in his hands.

_Destiny has its poetry does it not Prince Zuko?_ inquired a dry voice in the back of his mind that sounded suspiciously like Uncle. With a grunt, he got up from bed and got ready for the day.

His twin dao swords hung from the wall along with his portrait of Iroh. The Earth Kingdom knife he had given him, what seemed a lifetime ago, lay on a small, wobbly table that had clearly seen better days. He picked up a towel and slung it over his shoulder, took a bucket with a scrub brush into the crook of his elbow, pulled open the door half eaten by termite-worms, and strode out into the hall on the way to the baths.

The Western Air Temple still unnerved him. He slept poorly, imagining that the strange upside down buildings would break from their under cliff foundations and send him plummeting into the chasm to join Combustion Man. He had already told the Water Tribe boy that wasn't the assassin's name, but he had to admit, it did fit.

As he made his way, he found the Avatar playing a game with the boy in the helmet too big for his head and the paraplegic boy with goggles, and stopped to watch.

The game, it appeared, was keep away with the young Air Nomad and the boy in the wheelchair - Teo he had thought he heard someone call him - tossing a mango back and forth while the helmet kid - Zuko didn't care what he thought he heard, he was _not_ going to call him "the Duke" - was racing back and forth between them, trying to catch it while struggling to keep his helmet from falling off and laughing through it all.

Suddenly, the lemur swooped from its perch atop the fountain, grabbed the mango just as the helmet kid's fingers brushed it, and promptly began to devour it. With a whoop and a shout the Avatar and his playmates went chasing after the chattering primate as it dashed all over the courtyard with its prize gradually growing smaller and smaller as it took more and more bites. The airbender leapt atop a spinning ball of wind he had conjured and was in hot pursuit, with Teo following close behind with a jet of steam released from an apparatus beneath his seat, granting him more acceleration, and, bringing up the rear, was the helmet kid, who didn't seem at all displeased at being last. Finally, the lemur leapt at Zuko with a screech and sought refuge on the Fire Prince's shoulder.

The boys stopped dead. No one moved, except for the lemur who finished off the mango with an audible gulp. Teo and the helmet kid stared warily at Zuko, who for his part, did not know how to respond to all this sudden attention.

"'Mornin' Zuko," said the Avatar brightly, raising his hand in greeting and allowing his air scooter to disappear as he dropped to his feet. With the wide beaming smile he had, you'd have thought the events of the past winter and spring never happened..

For his part, Zuko smiled weakly, and raised his own hand to return the greeting.

The monk's companions cringed outwardly, perhaps expecting a barrage of fireballs, and Zuko quickly lowered his hand and put it behind his back. There was an awkward silence.

"So," said the Avatar, trying the ease the strain he could sense in the other boys. "Think maybe we'll have time for firebending practice today?"

"Be ready after breakfast," answered Zuko, as he turned to continue his walk to the baths.

"Breakfast?" asked the arrow-headed boy. "But -"

"No excuses," Zuko cut him off sharply, without stopping to turn around. "When you accepted me as your firebending teacher you agreed to follow my training regimen. That means, when I say training begins after breakfast, I _mean_ training begins after breakfast."

"But," repeated the Avatar. "It's already half-past noon."

This time Zuko did stop, so suddenly in fact, that the lemur almost fell from its newfound perch. There was another uncomfortable silence.

"In that case," said Zuko, trying desperately to save face. "We'll begin after I've bathed and we've all eaten. No sense firebending on an empty stomach."

"Okay then," said the Avatar. "See ya later."

Zuko could hear Teo and the helmet kid snickering behind him. He didn't know whether he wanted to laugh along with them or smack himself on the forehead. _No sense firebending on an empty stomach? _he repeated to himself incredulously. _I've turned into Uncle! Next thing you know, I'll be going on about the virtues of tea and singing!_

Moments later he came across the Water Tribe warrior - he had to remind himself not to think of him as the Water Tribe _peasant_. He was trying to win these people over - who was examining a map with the long-haired earthbending young man sporting a goatee.

The Water Tribe boy looked up from his work, and - Haru was it? - followed his gaze so that they were both looking at Zuko. While the earthbender only fixed him with a flat stare, the warrior - Sokka? - gave him a curt nod. He was clearly uncomfortable with the new group dynamic, but he was at least making an effort. Zuko returned the nod and kept walking toward the baths, but could feel the cold stare of the earthbender boring into his back, perhaps contemplating sticking a knife there, until he turned the corner.

He wasn't surprised by the boy's obvious disdain for him. Only saddened. The Fire Nation had conquered every Earth Kingdom stronghold, leaving Haru's countrymen either scattered refugees, or cowed beneath the oppressive rule of the occupying governors. Yes, the Fire Nation had more than earned the animosity of the rest of the world. He had seen the plight of these people firsthand during his time as a fugitive in the Earth Kingdom. He didn't blame Haru for disliking him, but it didn't make it any easier to bear.

Lost in his thoughts, Zuko didn't even see the blind little earthbending girl, leaning against a pillar outside the bathing chambers, with her arms and legs crossed lazily, until he was almost on top of her.

"'Mornin' Sunshine," she said brightly.

Zuko jerked in surprise, almost throwing off his passenger again, then peered at the girl - Toph was her name, he was sure - with his good eyebrow raised inquiringly. "_Excuse_ me?"

"That's you're new nickname," answered Toph with a matter of fact wave of her hand. The lemur, apparently having tired of a mount that made so many sudden, unexpected stops, abandoned Zuko's shoulder and came to rest on Toph's, chirping indignantly.

"I don't need a nickname," said the Fire Prince sternly.

"Of course you need a nickname, Sunshine," she said in a patronizing tone that was usually reserved for explaining things to small children. "Aang's Twinkletoes, Sokka's Snoozles, and Katara's the Sugar Queen. If I didn't give you a nickname, it'd be like saying I favored the others over you. And I'm not about to be accused of playing favorites."

Zuko could only blink at her. Clearly, this was her way of accepting him into the group. He felt a pang of guilt. In spite of everything, from the protests of her companions, to the fact that he had burned her feet - accidently, but he did it just the same - she was the first, and only one of the Avatar's companions, who really trusted him. He looked down at her feet. They had healed up nicely, but her upturned heel revealed that her sole was still flaking dead skin. Zuko sighed.

"Alright," he yielded. "But _not_ Sunshine."

"Fair enough," she conceded sweetly. _Too_ sweetly. "How do you feel about _Zuzu_?"

The Fire Prince flushed at the mention of his despised childhood pet name. _How did she find out about __**that**_"Sunshine is good," he said quickly. "I like Sunshine."

"Glad to hear it, Sunshine." she nodded. "By the way, I just finished my bath, so..."

"Thank you," he said, eager to be away, and wondering if anyone else knew his embarrassing secret, as he slid open the door and stepped in, only to be met face to face by Katara. Her name was the only one he had no trouble remembering.

He hadn't had any contact with the waterbending girl since the fall of Ba Sing Se, but she clearly took his betrayal there personally, and had nursed a deep grudge since then. And he didn't blame her one but. He had done so much evil, caused so much harm to those she cared for, ever since they had first met at her home in the South Pole, when he had invaded her village in search of the Avatar.

When he had fought against Combustion Man, and won the Avatar's trust, she was the most hesitant and begrudging in accepting him into their group. She also made it clear, when she caught him alone in the quarters her brother had assigned him, that if he made one wrong move, one step back toward the darkness he had left behind, she would kill him herself.

Now here he was.

In the baths.

With her.

Naked.

The shrill shriek echoed throughout the hallowed halls of the Western Air Temple, and reverberated from the canyon walls. Aang, Teo, and the Duke abruptly ceased their latest race through the Hall of Abbesses, and swiftly made for the baths to investigate the clamor. Haru glided gracefully through the stone corridors, followed close behind by Sokka, his black meteorite sword drawn and ready for battle. Yesterday's attack had made them all wary. They refused to be caught by surprise again.

Simultaneously everyone arrived in the hallway outside the baths and gaped at the scene before them. Katara was stalking off in the other direction, still dripping wet, and covering herself with a towel, with a second wrapped around her head, but Aang was the only one who noticed. Everyone else was staring at Zuko.

He looked as bewildered as the rest of them by the fact he was encased up to his neck in ice, and frozen upside down to a stone pillar. He also had an angry red welt on the unmarked side of his face. The welt was conspicuously shaped like a hand.

Toph was rolling on the floor, cackling uncontrollably. Momo was chattering angrily, having fallen from his perch this time, and flew to Aang in a huff.

"What's wrong with Katara?" asked the airbender, as the lemur settled onto his head.

"I don't think Zuko's gotten a full handle on washroom etiquette," gasped Toph between snorts of suppressed mirth. Everyone only looked at her in confusion.

When the tiny earthbender finally regained her composure, she walked over to where she could stand in front of Zuko, and fix him with one of her impish smirks. "_That's_ for burning my feet," she said in a tone from her underground fighting days. "Now we're even. Welcome to the gang, Sunshine."

"Sunshine?" cried Sokka. "_Sunshine?_"

Soon the Water Tribe warrior was doubled over in laughter and everyone else joined in. Utilizing the Breath of Fire, Zuko sent jets of stream from his nostrils, melting the ice. That silenced everyone. Toph backed out of his way, wondering, perhaps, if she had gone too far, until the ice completely broke away, and the Fire Prince tumbled unceremoniously to the floor.

Sokka snorted. Haru hooted. Aang chuckled. Teo and the Duke chortled while Toph guffawed. With as much dignity as he could muster, the firebending teacher to the Avatar stalked into the baths, and slammed the door behind him.

Alone, he heated the pools of water, disrobed, washed and shaved. When he decided he was presentable, he reached for his drying towel only to find it gone. He then remembered that Katara had taken it in her frenzy to cover herself and leave, forgetting the towel she already had wrapped around her head.

For what seemed the thousandth time that day, he sighed.

_It's going to be a __**long **__day._

Everyone gathered in the kitchen for their midday meal. The temple had a grand dining hall, but the kitchen was much more cozy, giving the group a sense of hominess. Katara had prepared soba topped with egg and set the table, humming happily to herself until Zuko entered the room. She turned away as she felt her face color. Whether it was from embarrassment or rage she did not care. Bad enough that her scream was still lingering in the Hall of Day-long Echoes, she would _not_ allow _him_ the satisfaction of seeing her shame. Especially after he had seen... had seen...

With a sniff and a toss of her head, she went to serve the noodles to Teo and the Duke.

"Noodles?" whined Sokka. "Again? But we just had it for breakfast."

"We're running low on supplies," answered his sister shortly. "We need to make do with what we have. If you don't like it you could always raid the pantries for some of the airbenders' fruit pies. They're all probably a hundred years past their expiration date, but if you want to risk it, be my guest."

"_Mmm-mmm_, noodles," Sokka said hastily.

Zuko, for his part, avoided looking at the Water Tribe girl, as he seated himself between Toph and Sokka, but gingerly massaged the still-visible hand print she had left on his face, wincing as it stung. Her waterbending abilities have become formidable over the past months, but he'd wager her left hook was nothing to laugh at either. He's lucky it had _only_ been a slap.

"Alright everybody," said Katara cheerfully, after she ladled a serving to her brother, who immediately began stuffing his face, his earlier protests forgotten. "Dig in."

Zuko looked down at the table, only to find a conspicuously empty space between his spoon and fork. He peered toward the waterbender and found her glaring back at him darkly, but when she noticed him looking, she quickly turned away.

"Excuse me," said Zuko softly. "What about me?"

Katara sat down between Haru and Teo, and began eating her noodles in a study of indifference.

"_Excuse_ me," repeated Zuko, an edge to his voice. He felt his old temper beginning to stir to new life but quickly smothered it. He had to tread carefully with this one.

"Hey Katara," spoke up the Avatar, oblivious to the bit of soba stuck to his chin. "You forgot Zuko."

Katara turned to the monk with a smile so sweet it made the Fire Prince's teeth hurt. "Sorry _Aang_," she said, emphasizing her friend's name. "But I'm afraid we're running low on noodles, so I suppose _somebody_ is just going to have to do without."

"Huh? What now?" mumbled Sokka through a mouthful of noodles, then stared dejectedly at his now empty bowl.

"Here you go _Sokka_," smiled Katara, as she served another helping from an apparently full pot, which her brother happily devoured, oblivious to his neighbor's growling stomach. "Would _Haru_ like anymore?" asked the waterbender. "Or maybe _Teo_ and _the Duke_? How about you _Momo_?"

Momo chattered in reply from his perch atop the Air Nomad's shaven head, while his mount raised a perplexed eyebrow at his friend.

Zuko's brow furrowed in annoyance, but he said nothing. This would be harder than he had originally thought.

"Here," said Toph, sliding her half-eaten bowl in front of the firebender. Amazement creased his features, followed immediately by suspicion.

"Relax," the little earthbender shrugged. "We're even now, remember? This is a peace offering."

Not entirely reassured, Zuko sniffed the bowl tentatively before cautiously prodding the noodles with his fork.

"Are you gonna eat it, or are you just gonna poke it all day?" demanded the blind girl irritably.

He twirled a single noodle around his fork, carefully and deliberately raised it to his mouth, chewed and swallowed.

"See?" Toph chided. "It's safe. Now finish the rest of it before you collapse from hunger."

The Fire Prince did as he was bidden, and scarfed down the rest of the bowl in moments. No sooner did he finish than another bowl slid in front of him. He glanced in the direction the bowl came from to find the Avatar smiling gently.

"Can't firebend on an empty stomach, right?"

Teo and the Duke snickered as Zuko flushed, but he graciously accepted the proffered bowl and began to eat. He felt Katara's eyes on him, somehow they were even more piercing than the Earth Kingdom boy's, but he ignored her. Right now, that was the best way to deal with her. He ate in silence, occasionally picking up snippets of conversation.

The Water Tribe siblings were trying to talk to the Avatar about whether they should stay in the Temple, or move on to another hiding place. After all, if Combustion Man found them, Azula was certain to show up sooner or later, with more men and more fire power. But the boy seemed more focused on giving everyone a proper tour of the Temple. Haru complimented Katara's cooking, to which she responded with a soft laugh, and another helping of noodles. Teo and the Duke were engaged in an animated conversation involving exploding peanut-butter - he had to have heard wrong. Peanuts didn't explode, did they? Toph sat in silence, but Zuko could sense she was studying him.

Joining forces with these people was what he had set out to do when he deserted the Fire Nation, but now that he had, Zuko felt out of place and very much alone. He put down his bowl, raised himself to his feet, and bowed politely to Toph and the Avatar, thanking them for the meal.

"Don't forget Katara," smiled the Air Nomad, gesturing toward the frowning waterbender. "She cooked it."

Zuko bowed to her as well, receiving only a scoff in return.

"What's your_ problem_?" shouted Toph.

"It's alright," said Zuko, as he straightened and turned to leave.

"Are we still on for firebending practice?" asked the Avatar.

"The temple's not a good area," the Fire Prince answered, without turning around. "We'll need to go topside."

"Okay," said the boy. "Meet me by Appa at the stables and he'll fly us up."

"Alright," the Fire Prince replied, then he turned a corner and was gone.

Immediately Toph rounded on Katara. "Do you still have a burr in your britches over what happened in the baths?" she demanded. "I already told you that was _my_ fault! Sunshine was just my patsy."

"Stop calling him that!" shot back Katara. "He doesn't deserve a nickname."

"Hey, _Sokka's_ the idea guy, _Aang's_ the Avatar, and _you're_ the anal-retentive mother figure. _I'm_ the designated nicknamer-girl," retorted the little earthbender. "That system's always worked for us."

"Zuko is _not_ a part of that system!"

"If he's going to teach me firebending, he'll have to be," Aang pleaded softly.

Katara sighed, "I know we agreed to accept him into the group and everything, but that doesn't change what he's done in the past. What, he helps us fight off some crazed human bomb, and suddenly, it's all water under the bridge? I mean he -"

"Invaded the South Pole, set Kyoshi Island on fire, abducted Aang, and, oh yeah, went totally turncoat on you in Ba Sing Se," Toph cut in with a disinterested drawl. "Have I left anything out?"

"Yeah," said Sokka, who had just finished his third helping of soba. "He also had pirates capture Katara, and then tied her to a tree."

"He _what_?" demanded Haru, a dangerous expression crossing his face.

"_Thank you_ Sokka," exclaimed Katara, happy to finally have someone on her side.

"Yeah," muttered Toph sarcastically. "Thanks a _lot_."

"Hey now," said Sokka throwing up placating hands. "I'm just saying, I see where she's coming from, and agree that Zuko _has_ been a real jerk in the past..." he stopped when he noticed the looks Toph and Aang were giving him. "But now...well..._ look_ at him. He came here _without_ a contingent of firebending soldiers, _without_ his rhinos, _without_ even his battle armor. In all apparency, he's a renegade who gave up everything so he could join up with our motley crew of misfits against his evil dad and psycho sister. Plus, since he got here, he hasn't called me 'peasant' once."

There was a silence in the kitchen as everyone raised an eyebrow over bland stares.

"That _still_ doesn't mean," Haru muttered. "He can't be a _spy_."

"That's true," agreed Teo. "The assassin from yesterday was originally hired by him, right? That might have all been just an act to lull us into a false sense of security. For all we know, he could be signaling our location to a fleet of Fire Nation airships right now."

"I don't think so," said Sokka, crossing his arms thoughtfully. "For one thing, if Zuko was leading the Fire Nation here, we'd all be prisoners by now. Besides, he's not the type to needlessly sacrifice his subordinates. For another," he said, gesturing toward Toph. "We have ourselves a _very_ accurate human lie detector who says he's telling the truth."

Toph's cheeks pinked at Sokka's sudden, unexpected praise of her abilities, but said nothing, only touched her black meteorite arm bracelet beneath her sleeve.

"The point is," said Aang. "The Day of Black Sun invasion was a disaster. No offense Sokka, it was a great plan while it lasted, but now we need a new one before the comet arrives. We're running out of time, and I don't know how much help mastering firebending will be without an army to back me up, but as the Avatar, it's my duty to try. And right now, Zuko's the only one who can help me."

Katara sighed in resignation. "You're right, I'm sorry Aang."

"It's okay Katara," smiled Aang. "But you might owe Zuko an apology."

The waterbender's expression instantly hardened. "No way! Never! Not after...after..."

"After you gave him a free show?" finished Toph with a sly, cheeky smirk. This time Katara couldn't help her face flushing with indignation, and was about to throw her ladle at the blind earthbender when the Duke piped up.

"I don't understand," said the boy peeking from beneath his oversized helmet. "What's the big deal? When mom and pop were alive, I used to take baths with them all the time."

All eyes turned to the youngest member of their party, as yet another awkward silence settled over the kitchen

"We'll explain it to you another time," said Haru gently.

"When you're older," added Teo hastily

The Duke looked at them in confusion. "But-"

"_When you're older!_" everyone unanimously exclaimed.

**So, what do you all think? Love it? Hate it? Plz review or I'll just assume no one's interested and move on to another project. 'Til next time! Next: _The Art of Mastering Fire_.**


	2. the art of mastering fire

**Sorry for the wait folks, but you know you can't put a clock on creativity. I'd like to take just a moment to thank the following people: ****pink princess 16****charizardag****Sora's Nobody****wtfbrunteesoftball****The Mad shoe1****Guardian of Balance****Akriloth Warrior****, and ****storm-of-insanity****. Thank you for you're kind words and I hope I live up to you're expectations. Now without further ado, on with the show. I don't own **_**Avatar**_** or any of its characters. Any resemblance to any real people past or present is coincidental and, frankly, kind of creepy.**

The Search for Shang-wēifēng

Chapter Two:

The Art of Mastering Fire

It was a silent flight up to the rim of the canyon. Through its entirety, Katara took special care to look at everything _except_ Zuko.

Earlier, when they had finished their meal, she announced that she would accompany Aang to his firebending session with the exiled prince. This was, naturally, met with some resistence from the Avatar and her brother, the memory of what had happened last time still fresh in their minds.

Haru had also objected to her going. The Earth Kingdom boy simply did not trust Zuko, that much was clear simply from the way he kept looking at the Fire Prince, and she had to admit, she was uncomfortable with the idea as well, but she had promised herself that she would protect Aang if Zuko proved to be a threat - as she strongly suspected he eventually would - and the only way to do that was to stay close to the firebender. Aang wanted them to try to get along, but if that spoiled, burnt-faced freak even _smirked_ her way...

"It's fine," she had insisted. "I've got a full skin of water from the fountain, so if anyone gets hurt, I can heal them." _And water whip Zuko into the canyon if he so much as blinks funny at Aang, _she had silently added to herself. _...or me._

Spirits! Her cheeks_ still_ bloomed roses every time she even _thought_ of the washroom incident!

His shocked expression.

His amber eyes suddenly widening.

How his breath had caught in his throat as those same eyes traveled downward...

She shook her head to dispel the offending thoughts.

After a moment, Sokka had nodded his assent, but Aang had still looked doubtful. He had never really forgiven himself for burning Katara while he was learning from Jeong Jeong the Deserter. He swore he would never firebend again after that. His time with the Guru, however, had helped him to accept that he was the Avatar and, therefor, a firebender, but guilt still bore heavily upon him.

Katara gave him an encouraging smile and said gently, "Don't worry Aang, you'll do great."

Aang returned the smile and nodded. "Thanks, Katara."

Afterwards, the monk went to recover the glider the Mechanist had made for him from his room, then they made for the stables, with Momo in tow. After walking for some time, Aang turned to his companion.

"Um, Katara," he said carefully. "About this thing with Zuko..."

"I already told you," Katara sniffed. "I'm _not_ apologizing to him." If anything,_ he _should apologize to _her_. For the bath, _and_ everything else.

"No, no!" agreed Aang hastily. _Too_ hastily for the Water Tribe girl's liking. "I just... wanted to ask you to...you know... try not to fight with him...okay?"

"Are you suggesting that I'd _deliberately_ pick a fight?" the waterbender demanded hotly. "That it's _my _fault?"

"No! No!" protested Aang, waving his free hand defensively. Sensing the tension in his owner, Momo began gibbering softly, which did little to help. "What I mean is...what I'm trying to say...that is..."

Katara had stopped listening then. Why was he...why was _everyone_ defending Zuko? Toph had assigned him a nickname. Sokka was willing to give him the benefit of doubt. Even Aang, who had more reason - more right - than any of them to hate that bag of penguin dung, was trying to make friends with him. The only ones who seemed to have any clue at all were Haru and Teo.

They walked in silence after that.

When they had reached the stables, Katara had to stop to take in yet another of the many wonders the Western Air Temple had to offer. They were a massive structure, resembling an enormous wheel with seven spokes, passageways opening up at the end of each spoke leading to the giant feeding troughs in the hub-like center. They found the Avatar's newest teacher pinned to the ground outside one such opening, beneath Appa's forepaw. The great, shaggy flying bison was happily licking the Fire Prince in his usual sloppy, saliva-ridden fashion, ignoring Zuko's cries of dismay.

Laughing, Aang motioned Appa off the Fire Prince, who was now covered head to foot in bison spit. Katara stifled a snicker. Serves him right!

The airbender explained that Katara would be going with them to observe their training and forage for berries for tonight's dinner. If Zuko was displeased with the arrangement, he gave no outward sign. However, as they were seating themselves in Appa's wide saddle, while Aang straddled the bison's thick neck, the firebender distanced himself as far away as possible from Katara, and pointedly averted his eyes from her.

The nerve of him! Even though she had decided earlier to do the same to him, it was still just downright_ rude_! At the very least he could look her in the eye!

With a "yip-yip" from his master, and a powerful clap of his flat tail, Appa launched himself, and his passengers, from the stone platform and soared upward through the canyon. Zuko immediately grabbed onto of one of the saddle's grips and held on for dear life.

Katara allowed herself a self-satisfied smirk, before quickly wiping it off. She tried to focus on something other than the object of her irritation. Her thoughts drifted to her father, Hakoda, and Bato, who had been like an uncle to her and Sokka their entire childhood, and all of their other friends and allies captured after the Day of Black Sun invasion. She hoped they were alright. She had seen firsthand how cruel the Fire Nation could be to their prisoners. She remembered Haru's father, when she had first met him, along with the other earthbenders of their village, their spirts broken, their will to fight all but extinguished.

_We __**will**__ find a way to rescue you, _she silently promised.

Then, as they often did of late, her thoughts found Aang. So much has changed since she and her brother found him and Appa in that iceberg, but at the same time, so much remained the same. Though he had progressed quickly in his mastery of both waterbending and earthbending, he still retained the playful spirit of an airbender in spite of all that had happened. From the loss of his entire people, to the fate of the entire world resting on his shoulders, through it all Aang still managed to laugh and smile.

Katara knew that he was only putting on a brave face for the sake of the people around him. People thought the Avatar needed to be some invincible super-being in order to defeat the Fire Lord, and that was just too much to expect from a twelve-year-old boy. All that pent-up tension and stress finally came to a head during the nights leading up to the invasion when he started to hallucinate some pretty bizarre things due to prolonged insomnia.

She felt her cheeks warm as she remembered the passionate kiss they shared on the deck of the submarine before he flew off to the Palace City of the Fire Nation. How did that make her feel exactly? What was he thinking when he did that?

It's true she had strong feelings for Aang, and they shared a special bond but...

"There," the voice of Zuko startled her back to the present, and she turned to see him pointing to a clearing below. "Land there."

She silently glared at the Fire Prince.

_I've got my eye on you Zuko,_ she thought darkly. _If you do anything to hurt Aang, nothing in __**this**__ or __**any**__ world will save you from me._

"To begin with," said Zuko, after they had landed and dismounted. "Fire is the energy and life of our world. As essential to the balance as the air and water that sustain us, and the earth that supports us. Without it, the world would be cold and lifeless. But, like all things, fire has a dual nature. While it staves off the night's chill, as it burns in the hearth, in the form of a wildfire, it can swallow up forests and towns if not quickly brought under control. The same can be said for all the elements."

"It can?" asked the Avatar, who had seated himself cross-legged in front of his teacher and was listening attentively.

"Of course," answered Zuko. "While Earth is a stable foundation and consistent care giver, an earthquake or landslide can be devastating. A spring breeze is pleasant and carries the scent of bloom, but a whirlwind can topple even the tallest pagoda. As for water..."

He paused to glance cautiously at Katara, who only fixed him with a flat glower from where she sat a safe distance away on a log with the lemur perched atop her head, and the bison crouched behind her, but said nothing.

"...Ahem, water," Zuko continued. "A giver of life, is also a potent destroyer. Every year, typhoons ravage coastal towns and fishing villages, and sink countless ships."

"Wow," breathed the Avatar. "I've never thought of it that way before."

"The principles of yin and yang apply to all things," explained the Fire Prince. "It doesn't make any one element better or worse than the others."

"I guess they can apply to people too," said the monk, giving his teacher a smile so genuine and sincere, Zuko couldn't help but smile back.

"I suppose that's true," the firebender said.

"You know," grinned the Avatar. "You sound a lot like your uncle."

"Let's get started," said Zuko, turning away to hide his creeping blush. He was flattered that the boy would compare him to Iroh, but felt undeserving. The Avatar wasn't the only one he had betrayed in Ba Sing Se. He had sold out the only real father he ever had, and for _what?_

"The first and simplest move in firebending is the fire ball," continued the Fire Prince. "Watch closely, and do as I do."

The firebender sank into a stance which his student immediately mimicked.

"Remember," said Zuko softly. "Your stance needs stability, and balance in the lower body. You leave yourself vulnerable if you're off balance. Also, you must draw power from both the sun and your own body. You told me you studied the breathing exercises?"

The airbender nodded.

"Breathe with the motion," stated the Fire Prince, drawing a breath. "And..._strike!_"

Zuko pumped his fist forward and...nothing happened. He blinked in surprise and puzzlement, then glanced at his student, who peered at him curiously.

"Breathe with the motion," repeated Zuko, as he inhaled. "And..._strike!_"

Again, he jabbed at the air. Again, nothing happened.

"_Strike!_" he repeated, unable to keep the desperation from his voice as he grew more and more frantic. "_Strike! Strike! Strike! STRIKE!_"

"What's going on?" demanded Katara, walking towards them.

"Is something wrong, Zuko?" asked the Avatar, his soulful grey eyes filled with concern.

Zuko stared at his hands, dumbfounded. "It's...it's gone," he said at last, his voice a mixture of sorrow and disbelief. "My firebending is... gone."

Sokka strolled through the halls of the Western Air Temple, throwing his boomerang and catching it as it came back. Toph and Haru were off somewhere practicing earthbending while Teo and the Duke were off exploring, leaving him to meander about aimlessly. As he often did when he was alone, he allowed his thoughts to drift to Suki and Princess Yue. He still thought of Yue constantly, guilt gnawing at his soul with the knowledge that he couldn't save her; but his heart warmed at the thought of the fiery Kyoshi warrior, and threatened to break in half at the image of her locked up somewhere in a Fire Nation prison. His instinct was to scour the globe in search of her, but the rational part of him knew it would be an exercise in futility. She could be anywhere. She might not even be alive.

_I should've been there for her, _Sokka thought miserably, even knowing that his presence at that time likely wouldn't have made a difference against Azula.

_Being a man is knowing where you're needed most,_ his father's words echoed in his mind, and he held fast to it like a lifeline in a tempest. _Know where you're needed most. _He knew where he was needed. But somehow, knowing didn't make it any easier. Tears stung his eyes, but he refused to cry. He was the leader. The "idea guy". He needed to be strong for the others. Men shed blood before they shed tears.

Suddenly, he blinked and backtracked, noticing something out of place. The wall, the floor, and the pillars of the passageway were marred with ugly black marks.

Scorch marks.

Made by firebenders.

He held his boomerang ready, and drew his sword, cautiously following the marks until he came to an arched doorway that had had its doors blown off its hinges. It was the Air Temple Sanctuary. No one but an airbender could get in - unless you possessed the ingenuity of Teo's father, the Mechanist - or the dogged determination these firebenders apparently had. Picking through the rubble, Sokka made his way towards the portal and peered inside.

_Woah!_

"Guy's!" he called, hoping his voice carried like his sister's did earlier. "You'd better come check this out!"

"What do you mean your firebending's _gone_?" demanded Katara, suspicion flashing in her blue eyes.

"I mean exactly what I said!" Zuko snapped. "It's just... gone!"

"It was working just fine earlier," said Aang, scrutinizing his new teacher, poking and prodding him in the arms and legs, while Zuko continued to stare at his hands in shock. "Maybe it's an aftereffect of the eclipse. Or maybe it's because you're not firebending out of anger, like you usually do. Or it could be the thin air at this high altitude. Or..."

"Or maybe," growled Zuko, pointing an accusatory finger at Katara. "_You_ poisoned my food!"

"What?"

"You're just upset Zuko," said Aang, trying to quickly mediate the situation. "You don't know what you're saying."

"Oh no?" the panicked Fire Prince challenged. "Let's look at the facts: she has an obvious dislike for me, she had motive after the washroom incident, and I was fine before I ate her noodles. Ergo,_ she poisoned me with chi-blocking noodles!_"

"Right, you caught me," muttered Katara in a very Sokka-like manner, as she started walking away. "Chi-blocking noodles. And I almost got away with it, too. Darn."

Aang didn't know what to do. He finally gets a firebending teacher and it turns out he had lost his bending.

"Don't worry about it Zuko," said the airbender, placing a reassuring hand on the Prince's shoulder. "We'll figure this out, after we take a break. Who knows? Maybe your firebending will come back by itself after a while."

Zuko only nodded despondently, as he slumped to the ground. Aang followed after Katara and seated himself on the log next to her. Momo leapt from her head to his as she rummaged through her bag for snacks.

They both stole glances at Zuko, who hadn't moved from his place across the clearing.

"He really seems upset," observed Katara.

"I'd be too," agreed Aang.

The waterbender could only nod. She had told Aang and the others how Ty Lee had blocked her chi and took away her bending. The Avatar himself had known the fear of being unable to bend from his experiences in the Spirit World. He could emphasize with what Zuko was going through right now.

Aang peered at Katara out of the corner of his eye. Between the Day of Black Sun and Combustion Man's attack, they haven't really had time to discuss..._that_.

He felt himself go red as he thought about..._that_. He still couldn't believe he had mustered up the courage to finally..._kiss her_. But he still wasn't sure how she really felt about it. As he flew away she had seemed more surprised than pleased. Maybe, now that they finally had some free time, it was the time to talk to her about..._that_.

"Um..." he said nervously. "Ka-Katara?"

"Yes Aang?"

"I-I've been w-w-wondering," stuttered the airbender. "A-about that..."

Just then, he was interrupted by the clearing suddenly exploding in a shower of dirt and debris. Aang and Katara leapt into battle stances, while Appa sprang to his feet with a bellow. Even Zuko instinctively jumped to his feet, assuming a now-useless firebending stance. Striding trough the dust, their expressions grave, Toph and Haru appeared, followed by the resident meat and sarcasm guy.

"Sokka?" said Katara and Aang simultaneously.

"Aang," said the warrior, in an uncharacteristically serious tone. "There's something I think you need to see."

Miles away, four scout balloons emblazoned with the teardrop-shaped three-tongued flame of the glorious Fire Nation, floated eastward, followed by an enormous airship. Aboard the vessel, engineers opened and closed valves, inspected the hydraulics systems and made repairs where needed. Firebenders strutted through the corridors, with the air of poise and superiority, looking down their noses at the rest of the world. The crew and deck hands hurried about their tasks and carried out the orders of their superiors...or at least pretended to. They were willing to do anything to avoid the wrath of Crown Princess Azula who stood in the bridge gazing out a the passing forested landscape.

"Steady as she goes my lady," said the captain, a sycophantical toad of a man, hoping to increase his standing in the military by garnering favor from the Fire Lord's daughter. He _disgusted_ her. "If I may be so bold, might I ask why we're headed for that old ruin?"

"Boldness Captain," Azula said flatly. "Can be quite hazardous." She extended her middle and index fingers, and the air crackled with electricity. "I would advise more caution on your part."

"O-o-of c-c-c-course m-m-m-my l-l-l-l-lady," answered the captain timorously, hiding behind the terrified helmsman. "A-a-a-as y-y-you wish."

"You're kinda prickly today, Azula," piped up Ty Lee, as the Princess lowered her hand. "Is something the matter?"

The Fire Princess only tightened her mouth in response, but it was enough to get the message across. Whimpering, Ty Lee, sank fearfully behind Mai, who gave no indication that she was aware of her surroundings.

All of her thought was on the letter she had found on her bed in her apartments in the Royal Palace after the eclipse. Zuko's letter. She had read it. The she had reread it. Then she had read it again. Again and again, until she had it memorized. Even now, she was going through it in her mind.

_Dear, Mai,_

_For three long years, I've thought of nothing beyond returning to my country, restoring my honor, and my rightful place on the throne. Now I finally have all these things, and more. I should be content. Happy. But I only feel hollow. _

_During my travels through the Earth Kingdom, I've seen a side of this war I never even knew existed. I truly believed that it was our destiny - our duty - as the world's most advanced and refined civilization, to spread our greatness across the rest of the globe, and that anyone who resisted our enlightened rule should be crushed._

_I met an Earth Kingdom girl who was burned, and heaven knows what else, by a firebender; a young farm-boy who's brother was lost on the front lines; and countless others who's lives were uprooted for the sake our expansionist ideals. Everywhere I went, I saw suffering and misery brought on by the Fire Nation. Where is our greatness? Where is that promised enlightenment? I don't know, I did not find it._

_I've visited my Uncle, and he revealed to me the truth behind my lineage. After so long, I now know my place, which is why I'm leaving the Fire Nation, and joining the Avatar to train him in the Art of Mastering Fire. I believe it to be for the good of both the Fire Nation, and the rest of the world._

_I'll be a full-fledged traitor, and I don't know when, or if, I'll return._

_I'm sorry, Mai_

_And goodbye_

_Zuko_

"Mai!" barked Azula, snapping Mai back to reality. "Have you been listening?"

"We're chasing the Avatar and Zuko again," giggled Ty Lee cheerfully. "Just like old times! Maybe I'll see that _dreamy_ Water Tribe boy again."

"I hope you're prepared to do what needs to be done," said Azula, looking pointedly at Mai. "The _both_ of you."

"Aye, aye Azula!" gushed Ty Lee, giving her childhood playmate a mock salute.

"Whatever," sighed Mai, apathetically.

_Zuko, you idiot,_ she thought to herself. _Why couldn't you just talk to me about what was bothering you? Were you afraid I wouldn't listen? Or care? Was I really that __**cold **__towards you?_

Azula narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her old school-mate, sniffed, and prowled up to stand next to the helmsman, who looked visibly sick at the thought of being on the same ship as her, let alone within arm's reach. She ignored him, and thought back to yesterday, when Fire Lord Ozai had summoned her to his audience chamber.

_She knelt on the floor before the flickering flames of the fire pit. Beyond them, upon and elevated platform, sat the imperious figure of her father, stern and cold._

"_Your Uncle has escaped," said Ozai conversationally. Azula gave a start. He had not asked her to rise. Something was wrong._

"_He'll be captured again soon enough, my Lord," answered the Fire Princess, carefully adhering to the formalities until bidden otherwise. Then she smiled dangerously. "Or perhaps an...__**accident**__...may befall him."_

_The Fire Lord gazed at his daughter through the flames, but said nothing. He __**still **__had not asked her to rise._

"_Your brother is gone as well," said Ozai. "But before he left, we sat down and had ourselves a little chat."_

_He was silent for a time. Expectant. Finally, Azula queried, "And what did you talk about, my Lord?"_

"_The truth of what happened in Ba Sing Se," answered Ozai. Though his tone betrayed no emotion, the flames flared up imposingly. "Suddenly I question whether I had instilled a sense of loyalty within__** either**__ of my children."_

"_Fa..." Azula began before catching herself. "My Lord, you have to understand..."_

"_**Silence!**__" hissed the Fire Lord, the flames once again rising dangerously._

_She went quiet and bowed her head to the floor. She had always been Ozai's favorite, groomed in the intricate ways of court intrigue and warfare. She had always been able to utilize his affection for her to get what she wanted, play him like a pipa, but now he was cold and distant. She could sense that her usual tactics would be met with anger, so she patiently waited and listened._

"_Your brother is a failure and a traitor," Ozai continued in a calmer tone. "A disgrace to the Fire Nation. A true shame really, I was just beginning to feel I could show him in public without fear of embarrassment," Azula felt his cold eyes upon her. "Bring him back, in chains or in ashes," he declared coldly. "I don't care which. As for the Avatar, he had become too great a threat. He represents hope for our enemies, gives them will to fight. Only by killing their __**hope**__ can we crush them once and for all and at last bring an end to this war. Hunt him down and, this time, bring me his head as evidence of his demise."_

"_It shall be done as you command my lord."_

_Ozai rose, parted the flames before him and stepped onto the floor. He now stood in front of his daughter._

"_Azula," he said gently, prompting her to raise her eyes to meet his. "You are my daughter and my heir, but that can only protect you for so long. Do not fail me."_

"Azula."

The melancholy voice of Mai, brought the Fire Princess back to the present. She looked at the other girl inquiringly, as her former classmate pointed toward the scarlet war balloons. One of the benders on board shot a stream of fire into the air, signaling that they were approaching the Air Temple.

"We're here," Mai said indifferently.

"We're here! We're here!" Ty Lee cheered excitedly.

_Just you wait, Zuzu,_ thought Azula coldly. _I'm coming to kill your hope._

"_It's a long, long way_

_To Ba Sing Se_

_But they say in the ci-TAY_

_The girls are so pret-TAY!_"

Crewmen and fishmongers from all over the shipyard, gathered to listen to this strange old man from across the sea, sing to them. It was an old song, full of old memories, all of which invoked smiles upon the assorted seamen's faces.

"_So tender and sweet_

_Boy you'd want to meet_

_The girl from Ba Sing Se!_"

The sailors and dockhands broke out into applause, as the old traveler finished his performance. Some clapped, others cheered and whistled. One tattooed, hard-faced, bosun even wiped a tear from his eye, and cried out "encore!" The singer smiled and gave them a flourishing bow that was met with laughter and more clapping.

"That was the best singing I've heard in ages," said the ship captain who had carried this odd, but friendly, old man from the Fire Nation archipelago. "I can honestly say you're the first stowaway I'm sorry to throw off my ship. You've also been the most helpful and entertaining. Have you had previous experience at sea?"

"Oh, more than I care to recount," chuckled the jolly old man, picking up his sack and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to stay aboard?" pressed the captain. "I could use a great tea-maker such as yourself."

"I am honored," answered the traveler, bowing respectively. "But I really should be hurrying along. I am already tardy for my rendevous with my friends."

"Well," sighed the captain, forlornly. "I won't press the issue, but I will miss your jasmine."

"The secret ingredient is love," grinned the old man.

"Good luck to you," smiled the captain, extending his hand.

"And you as well," answered Iroh, clasping the proffered hand. He then turned, strode down the wharf, blended into the crowd, and disappeared.

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuun (dramatic reverb). I should tell you, I'm came across a summary for **_**The Firebending Masters **_**on wikipedia, so I tried to integrate it into my own idea, though my story will eventually depart from the **_**Avatar**_** cannon (once again all credit goes to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, plz don't sue)**.** Anyway, I hope it turned out alright. Plz review! Reviews make my inner demon happy. Next: The Secret of Shang-wēifēng.**


	3. the secret of shangweifeng

**Whew! School's a drag, but I managed to get this chapter done finally, even if it's a little shorter than my previous ones. I also saw **_**The Firebending Masters**_** on YouTube. Dragons are so awesome! I'll do something similar but different in my fic later. Shout out goes to pink princess 16, charizardag, the original Pe, ehsurewhatever, Guardian of Balance, mystery writer5775, kitkat1327, wtfbrunteesoftball, MastaDrumma22, storm-of-insanity, and all of my phantom readers. I know, you're out there...**_**I can see you! **_**Just kidding...**_**or am I?! **_**Yes, I am just kidding...**_**or maybe not! **_**Noo... I own nothing, so lawyers, stop calling me!**

The Search for Shang-wēifēng

Chapter Three:

The Secret of Shang-wēifēng

Aang dashed through the corridors with single-minded determination. The others trailed behind him, calling for him to slow down, but he didn't listen. After he had heard what Sokka had found in the Sanctuary, they all piled onto Appa and swiftly flew back down to the Temple.

When Aang had visited the Northern Air Temple and found that everything had been changed - retrofitted by Teo's father, the Mechanist, and his fellow Earth Kingdom refugees - he was outraged that they would defile his people's sacred ground, even more so when he learned War Minister Qin was extorting weapons from the inventor and using the Sanctuary as an armory. But when he saw how they defended their new home and each other, eventually driving out the Fire Nation, he forgave them and gladly welcomed them as honorary Air Nomads.

Now, he had learned from Sokka that the Fire Nation had once again committed sacrilege within an Air Temple Sanctuary. His face was hardened, and his eyes flashed dangerously, as he flew through the halls toward the chamber. He would _not_ forgive this.

"So," said Toph conversationally, as she jogged abreast of Zuko. "How'd firebending training go?"

"Fine," Zuko said evasively. "The Avatar is a competent and able student."

Toph looked at him flatly, then called to Katara on the Fire Prince's other side. "So," she repeated. "How'd firebending training go?"

Katara couldn't help a giggle escaping her lips. "Zuko _fizzled!_" Upon her shoulder, Momo chirped in a manner that was almost like chuckling.

"_It's __**not**__ funny!_" Zuko shouted. He wasn't sure if he was yelling at the waterbender or the lemur.

"Oh, but it is," smirked the Water Tribe girl.

"Wait, you mean to tell me," cried Sokka from over his shoulder. "That after nearly a year of running from you and your fire balls and...flame dagger...thingies, and whatnot, that now that we actually _need_ you to firebend, you _can't_?"

The Fire Prince didn't answer, and became absorbed with the floor he was running upon, but Katara drawled, "Ironic, isn't it?"

Zuko glared at the waterbender and was about to unleash all the insults and putdowns he had been building up against the girl for the past two days, when Toph snorted. "Don't be embarrassed," she smiled. "I hear it happens to a lot of guys."

Zuko gaped at her in horror, and heard Haru chuckle behind him, who was soon joined by Katara.

Sokka furrowed his brow in confusion. "Are we still talking about bending?"

When they reached the Sanctuary, Teo and the Duke were clearing away the rubble. Aang's already stern expression, hardened further as he took in the devastation. Then, he strode past the inventor's son and the little Freedom Fighter, and entered the chamber.

Sokka had told him what to expect, tried to prepare him for the horror, but all of his descriptions fell short of the reality. The blackened bones of the nuns who cared for the Temple, wrapped in the tattered remains of their robes, lay strewn all over the Sanctuary floor. Shelves had been knocked over and left to rot while scrolls - the few that were not burned away - were left dry and brittle with the ink faded into illegibility. Sacred texts, historical documents, airbending arts. All of them gone.

Aang, sank to his knees and bowed his head. It was just like the Southern Air Temple, where he had found Monk Gyatso, his body amongst hundreds of Fire Nation soldiers a century dead. It was where he had realized beyond any doubt that he was the last airbender.

Katara knelt next to the grief-stricken airbender and enveloped him in an embrace, and was soon joined by her brother who placed a sympathetic hand on the monk's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Aang," whispered Sokka.

The others looked around the chamber.

"I guess they thought they could hide from the invaders here," said Teo, as he wheeled in with the Duke.

"They were looking for something," observed Zuko quietly.

"Over here," called Haru, indicating the body of a nun, her fingers still clutching the broken and blackened haft of a Fire Nation spear.

"She fought back," stated Katara sadly as she and Aang rose to their feet.

"No," said Sokka. "Look at this."

He pointed at the wall the body faced. There, near the blackened end of the spear were a series of markings scratched into the wall.

"It looks like she wrote something before he died," said Sokka, squinting at the letters.

"What's it say?" Toph asked.

"'_The Lotus opens wide for those who know its secrets'_," read Katara.

"Well," grunted Sokka. "_That's_ less than helpful."

"'_The Lotus opens wide'_?" repeated Toph incredulously. "That sounds like a cheesy come-on."

"Any idea what it means Aang?" asked Katara.

The Avatar thought for a moment. "Airbenders meditate in a position called the lotus," he said. "And it's a big part of Air Nomad philosophy, though I never really paid that much attention to the scholars. While they were teaching lessons about the meaning of the universe or something, I was busy thinking up new airbending games."

"Maybe it's code," suggested Haru.

"Or a secret password," added Sokka.

During all this, Zuko was absorbed in his own thoughts, as he took in yet another atrocity committed by his family. His mind was much clearer now that he had recovered from the initial shock of losing his bending, and the mention of the Lotus triggered a memory from his travels with his Uncle.

"_No one here is going to help us," muttered the Fire Prince scornfully, taking in the vagabonds and riffraff in the bar. "These people just look like filthy wanderers."_

"_So do we," grinned Uncle, as he looked around the room hopefully._

"_Ah," breathed Iroh, indicating an old man sitting at the Pai Sho table across from theirs. "__**This**__ is interesting. I believe I have found our friend."_

"_You brought us here to gamble on Pai Sho?" scoffed Zuko._

"_I don't think this is a gamble," smiled the retired general, as he walked towards the table. "May I have this game?" he asked the player politely._

"_The guest has the first move," answered the old man. Iroh seated himself, selected a game piece, and placed it in the exact center of the board. It was inscribed with a blooming white flower._

"_I see you favor the White Lotus Gambit," observed the old man, bowing his head and cupping his hands. "Not many still cling to the ancient ways."_

"_But those who do," replied Uncle, mimicking the gesture. "Can always find a friend."_

"_Then let us play," said the old man, placing his own piece on the table. Then Iroh made another move, which was countered by the other player._

_Zuko seated himself and watched curiously as the two players arranged their pieces into a lotus pattern._

"_Welcome, Brother," said the old man, spreading is arms. "The White Lotus opens wide for those who know its secrets."_

"_**What**__ are you two gasbags talking about?" demanded Zuko impatiently._

"_I always tried to tell you," answered his Uncle, smiling mysteriously, flipping another game piece through his fingers. "Pai Sho is more than just a game."_

"Pai Sho!" cried Zuko. All eyes turned to him and he flushed a little in embarrassment. "During our travels through the Earth Kingdom," he explained quickly. "My Uncle and I met an old man who he played Pai Sho with. They used it as some sort of code for this White Lotus - a clandestine society or something - and it turns out, my Uncle's a grand master, and..."

"This really interesting and everything," interrupted Sokka. "But what does it have to do with the writing on the wall?"

Zuko smiled triumphantly towards the Avatar and asked, "Didn't you say this place has a giant Pai Sho table?"

Later the whole group filed into the mammoth domed chamber that housed the massive Pai Sho board. In the exact center of the arena was a White Lotus pattern.

"It's...it's gigantic!" breathed Sokka, taking everything in from the raised dias.

"So," asked Aang, looking around the vast chamber. "Now that we're here, what do we do?"

"Now," smiled Zuko. "We play."

"Are you kidding?" demanded Haru. Everyone was taken aback for a moment. This was the first time the Earth Kingdom boy had ever spoken directly to the Fire Prince. Usually when he wasn't glowering at Zuko, he was peering at him from the corner of his eye as though he expected him to sprout horns and fangs. "We don't have any pieces, and, even if we did, how are we supposed to play on a giant game board?"

"But we do have pieces, Haru," said Aang, pointing with his staff. "Right over there."

On either side of the room were stacks of stone disks, resembling those the Earth Kingdom used as projectiles weapons. "When I was a kid," continued Aang. "Pai Sho was really popular in the Earth Kingdom, so, every year the Western Air Temple would host a tournament in which the players used earthbending to move the pieces."

"Guess that's our cue," smirked Toph, cracking her knuckles. "C'mon Haru. Twinkletoes. You guys start at one end, I'll start at the other."

"Remember," said Zuko, as Aang handed his staff to the Duke. "You need to arrange the pieces like the design in the center of the room."

"This isn't going to work," muttered Haru as he stomped off to the opposite side of the chamber from Toph, followed by Aang.

"Let's get started," smiled Aang, as he and Haru assumed the Horse Stance.

They stomped the floor and levitated a disk to the ground before them, then, with a jab of their fists, sent it sliding across the floor. Then they repeated the process with the rest of their stack. On the other side, Toph was sliding the disks two or three at a time.

"Showoff," muttered Katara.

One after another, the disks were arranged into the pattern - they had to stop once to tell Toph she was arranging them so that the petals pointed inward instead of out - until the Lotus was complete.

"Well," said Toph, as she and her student, followed by Haru rejoined the others at the entrance of the chamber. "That's all of them."

"Shouldn't something have happened?" asked Sokka.

"Told you it wouldn't work," grumbled Haru.

Zuko was about to verbally assassinate the long-haired earthbender _and_ his ridiculous facial hair, when a loud _click_ echoed throughout the chamber.

Everyone turned to the source of the noise and found that a slot had opened up in the center of the lotus pattern. After a stunned silence, everyone scrambled across the floor, carefully maneuvering around the large game disks, to investigate. Aang was the first, and he impulsively reached into the slot before anyone could cry "booby-trap". His fingers closed around a thin cylindrical object and he pulled it out.

"What is it?" asked Toph.

"It's a scroll," answered Sokka.

"We went through all of that for a crummy piece of paper?" demanded the tiny earthbender indignantly.

"Well," sighed Katara. "We've got it, we may as well read it."

Aang broke the seal, uncurled the scroll, and began to scan the page. The ink was so faded in some places that the Air Nomad could make out the words, and the writing on the top and bottom of the scroll seemed to have been hastily scribbled in. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"Guys, listen to this."

_To whomever may find this, know that here follows the final account of Sister Guan Yin, the last Abbess of the Western Air Temple._

_Spring Third Half Moon_

_We have been informed that the Avatar, a young boy from the Southern Air Temple named Aang, has been made aware of his identity. However the monks, concerned that he may not receive the preparation he needs in his home, have decided to transfer him to our care. I'm not sure I agree, the boy should be allowed to remain where he is among friends and familiar faces, but I do understand the importance of the Avatar's training and pray that the boy is equal to the burden he bears._

_Spring Full Moon_

_Terrible news from the Southern Air Temple. The boy has disappeared. We were informed that Monk Gyatso, Avatar Aang's guardian, had found a letter on the boy's bed explaining that the anxiety and confusion brought on by his new identity became too much for him to bear. I can't say I don't emphasize with the boy, but nonetheless, grave consequences may result from his disappearance._

_The Fire Nation, after its industrial revolution, have all but tapped its resources dry, soon Fire Lord Sozin will look towards the other nations with hunger. Already, he has mobilized his military, and stands poised for attack. It's only a matter of time._

_The comet our astronomers say will appear in the sky at summer's end is also troubling. I realize our doctrine teaches detachment from worldly concerns, but I can't help but steal a nervous glance or two westward._

_Summer New Moon_

_We are betrayed. A young Southern Air Temple monk named Afiko, had joined the Fire Lord. All of our secrets are now in the hands of that monster. Already, Fire Nation armies have converged around The Four Air Temples. We've managed to hold them back so far but I fear it may be hopeless. In desperation, I sought the help of the Order of the White Lotus, an ancient spiritual society founded by Avatar Yang Chen. They told me of a hidden valley called Shang-wēifēng, where we would be safe from the Fire Nation._

_I convened a council and after much debate, decided that the youngest of our number, including my daughter Mayu, should depart with the guides from the Order for the valley, while the rest of us remain behind in hopes of saving our home. The White Lotus has also sent messengers to the other Air Temples, that our people may endure._

_This may be my last entry, as summer comes to a close, and our enemies converge around us. I'll hide it in a place only the trusted will find. If there are any Air Nomads left to find this, know that you are not alone. You're people are waiting in Shang-wēifēng. Seek out the White Lotus._

_Abbess Guan Yin_

There was silence as the weight of significance the words held sank in.

"I..." said Aang in a choked voice. "I don't believe it."

"Aang..." Katara began, but was interrupted by an excited whoop from the airbender.

"_WHOO-HOO!_" shouted the monk jubilantly leaping into the air, dancing a jig around the group, and conjuring an air scooter to ride circles around his friends, as he was joined by Momo who flew joyous circles in the air. "_Yes! Yes! YEAH-HA-HA! I'm not the last airbender! I'm not the last airbender!_"

"This is wonderful!" laughed Katara.

"Way to go Twinkletoes," smiled Toph.

Even Zuko couldn't help but smile in sympathetic joy for the boy. More so he was glad that his family had failed to wipe out an entire people.

"We've gotta find them," declared the Avatar, leaping from his scooter. "They could help us. I'll bet they've made up all kinds of awesome airbender moves over the last hundred years. And bisons! Appa'll finally have more bison to play with! And you'll have more lemurs, Momo!"

Momo chattered happily at the prospect, as he came to perch on Aang's head.

"Sounds great Aang," said Sokka, dryly. "Except for one giant flaw: how're we supposed to find Shang-Woo-Fay, or whatever this place is called if it's_ hidden_?"

"We'll just do like Sister Guan Yin's note says," grinned the airbender. "We'll just find this Order of the White Lotus and they'll help us out."

"Right," said Sokka sardonically. "We'll find some secret society so we can find a hidden valley. Sounds easy enough."

"Cut it out Sokka," snapped Katara. "This is the best thing that's happened to us since the eclipse."

"I'm just trying to be realistic here," said Sokka. "We're on a time clock here. We've only got less than two months before summer's end and firebenders everywhere get a serious boost in juice...except for maybe Prince Fizzle over here."

Zuko glared at that but said nothing.

"We could try using that secret Lotus pattern to find them," suggested Teo.

"It'll take forever challenging every geezer we find to Pai Sho," argued Sokka.

"Besides," added Katara. "With Sokka's playing ability, we'd be broke in no time."

"Hey!"

"Good one Katara," laughed Aang. Then he turned to Zuko and bowed. "Thank you."

The Fire Prince raised his good eyebrow in confusion.

"If it weren't for your help," explained the Avatar, we'd never have found this, so thank you."

"Ya did good Sunshine," smiled Toph, giving Zuko an affectionate punch on the arm that sent him staggering. "Ya did good."

Suddenly the blind little earthbender tensed. "I hear something."

"What is it Toph," asked Katara apprehensively.

"It sounds like... thunder," said Toph. "But also like a swarm of angry buzzard-wasps. I can't really tell, but it's definitely not on the ground."

Everyone visible paled.

Fire Nation airships.

At once, Haru grabbed Zuko by his robes, and snarled, "You dirty spider-snake! You sold us out!"

"No," protested Zuko. "I didn't!"

"Back off Moustache!" cried Toph defensively. "Or we'll find out right here and right now who's the better earthbender. I'll give you a hint, it's not gonna be you."

As the two martial artists faced each other, Sokka and Sokka were trying unsuccessfully to smooth things over between them while at the same time teo was trying keep the Duke from panicking.

"Stop it!" shouted Katara. Everyone fell silent and looked at her. "Haru," she said more calmly, but just as firm. "Put him down." Slowly, reluctantly, the Earth Kingdom boy obeyed. "Toph," she inquired the blind girl. "How far away are they?"

Suddenly, an ominous hum filled the Temple, and the sounds of barked orders and hustling feet soon followed.

"This is just a guess, but..." Toph began dryly, but was interrupted by the distressed bellow of a sky bison.

"Appa!" Aang cried, and he sprang in the direction of his friend.

Outside, the war balloons had secured a perimeter, and were engaged with the sky bison. As the great animal tried to charge at the flying machines, the firebenders aboard sent out a jet of flame, which the creature immediately shied away from. Its antagonists had it pinned in. From her descending airship, Azula smiled sadistically. She had such plans for that animal. And his master.

"Fire the anchors," said the Fire Princess softly.

"Fire the anchors," repeated the captain in shouted tones, his self-importance once again puffed up to its previous over-inflated extent.

Immediately, chained harpoons were fired from the starboard side, embedded themselves into the cliff side and secured themselves by drilling deeper into the rock.

"Anchors secure," said the navigator saluting to the captain.

"Anchors secure," repeated the captain to Azula.

"I heard it the _first_ time," responded the Fire Princess flatly.

She turned to her companions and said, "I want both the traitor and the Avatar captured alive. Neither of them are entitled a swift death. Understand."

Mai gave a barely perceptible nod but Ty Lee seemed to be debating with herself.

Azula sighed. "What is it?"

The acrobat tilted her head to the side and asked, "What about the others?"

"They're unimportant," said the Fire Princess. "Do with them as you wish."

Ty Lee's face split into a gleeful grin, then she dashed off, cheering, "I'm coming for you Water Boy!"

Simultaneously, Azula and Mai sighed.

**Oh no kids! Here comes a psycho-bee-hotch! Afiko the Betrayer is an actual character from the Avatar trading card game. I thought the betrayal bit was interesting so I decided to use it in my story, albeit a little differently than in the TCG. Mayu is also a figure in the Game though I completely revamped her character. Another character by the same name may appear later. If you can guess who Guan Yin is named after and which Chinese epic she appears in you get the satisfaction of knowing you're as big an otaku anime geek as I am. 'Til next time! Shibui out! Next: **_**Escape From the Western Air Temple**_


	4. escape from the western air temple

**Okay, people. Apologies are in order. First off, that typo in my last chapter "Sokka and Sokka", was meant to be "Sokka and Aang". Sorry for the confusion I'll take steps to ensure it doesn't happen again. Also, I'm sorry it took so long to update. I really am, but the fact is my responsibilities to school and work have to come before my writing. Business before pleasure right? Anyway I hope it's worth the wait and I'll try to update again as soon as possible. Shout out to Akriloth Warrior, Aya-Shoru, Luiz4200 (for my 1st constructive criticism on FF **_**ever!**_** Thank you!), wtfbrunteesoftball, charizardag, MastaDrumma22 (2****nd**** construt. critic! Thnks!), ehsurewhatever, RueBroadway, and KASLiNN. Just one more reminder...**

**GOD: GET ON WITH IT!**

**Okay sorry!**

The Search for Shang-wēifēng

Chapter Four:

Escape From the Western Air Temple

The quiet that once reigned throughout the halls of the Western Air Temple, had been replaced by the clamor of booted feet and soldiers shouting orders and affirmations to one another. The sky bison had been subdued and tethered from head to tail upon the stone platform, growling balefully at its captors as it struggled futilely against its restraints. The Fire Princess, flanked by two crimson armored soldiers, strode towards the beast, smirking smugly as it snarled at her in recognition.

"So you remember me, do you?" she asked softly. The bison only snorted in reply. "No doubt your master will come running to rescue his precious pet," she went on lazily. "So get comfortable, because you won't be leaving until... well, actually you won't be leaving at all."

Appa gnashed his great teeth and lunged at the Fire Princess, causing her guards to leap back in fright, but Azula didn't even flinch, as the bison, snapped at the air just in front of her face. The ropes and tethers strained against the great animal's bulk, cutting into its flesh as it struggled to get free and bite the firebender's head off.

Azula raised her hand and blue fire appeared in her upturned palm. The bison cringed with a startled bellow and backed away from the hated flame, still growling warily at the Fire Princess.

Azula's smile broadened, "So you _can_ behave yourself after all." Then she raised her voice so that she could be heard throughout the ruined courtyard, "Fan out! Search everywhere! They won't have gotten far without their bison!"

Crouched on a catwalk, peering at the scene below, Aang felt rage boil up inside him at Azula's treatment of Appa. He could only imagine what the cruel princess had in store for his friend. He turned back toward his companions. Katara, gazed at him, concern filling her blue eyes. Sokka, watched the soldiers milling about below with a calculating look on his face, while his hand drifted toward his sword as if to reassure himself that it was there. Toph, was crouched on the stone floor, touching it with her hand, to better feel the vibrations rippling through the Temple. Teo, along with the Duke, riffled through the inventor's son's bag, preparing some of the explosives he had left over from the Day of Black Sun invasion. Momo batted at the devices curiously with his paw before the Duke shooed him away. Haru gazed down at the firebenders below with growing apprehension. Zuko, for his part, only looked at Azula.

"So," asked Aang, turning towards Sokka. "Any ideas?"

"Well," the Water Tribe warrior mused, cupping his chin in his hand in his usual planning pose. "We're grossly outnumbered, so we may just want to beat a retreat and come back for Appa at nightfall."

"I'm _not_ leaving Appa!" said the Avatar firmly.

"I'm not _saying_ we leave him," explained Sokka. "I'm just saying we regroup and come back for him later."

"That won't work," said Zuko. "They'll have the Temple completely fortified by then. We'll never get back in, let alone anywhere near the bison."

"Zuko, you know Azula better than anyone here," said Aang. "Is there anything you could tell us that might help us? Anything we could do that she might not expect?"

"You've fought her often enough to know that Azula plans all of her battles down to the last detail with efficient, calculating judgement," answered Zuko. "She's cold, manipulative, and, above all, duplicitous."

"I know all about that," said Toph sourly from her place on the floor.

"Must be a family trait," Katara muttered, just loud enough for Zuko to hear.

"It's obvious that she's using the bison for bait," continued the Fire Prince, ignoring the comment. "The question is, do we take the bait and risk a frontal assault, or do we keep creeping around like rat-roaches?"

"We'd better move on," whispered Toph, rising to her feet. "I feel some soldiers coming...ten or twelve of them I think..."

"Let's get moving," said Sokka, drawing his sword.

"There's someone else too," continued the tiny earthbender. "Someone with lighter footsteps, who isn't wearing armor. I think it's a girl."

"Ty Lee," Katara spat the name like a curse.

"Or Mai," whispered Zuko to himself.

"Okay," said Sokka, immediately taking charge. "We'll need to split up. A group this large will move too slow and attract too much attention. Make your way toward the tunnel Haru and Toph made earlier. Stay low and keep quiet."

"Neat plan cutie," came a high flirtatious giggle from above. "Hope it works!"

Everyone jerked their heads upward to find Ty Lee with a delighted cheshire grin on her face, hanging upside down by her legs from the stone ceiling rafters.

"Scatter!" cried Sokka as the nobleman's daughter turned circus performer dropped from her perch, twirled through the air and lightly landed on her feet. She immediately whirled around to bring her face inches from Sokka's.

"Hiya dream," she said huskily.

After a few moments of staring bug-eyed at the girl, Sokka leaped backwards and assumed a battle pose he had learned from his training with Master Piandao.

"Back off Ty Lee!" he said with as much authority as he could muster, brandishing his black meteorite blade.

"You remembered my name!" she gushed happily, unperturbed by the weapon and jumping up and down excitedly. She paused and looked him over appraisingly. "You've certainly filled out since the last time I saw you," she smiled, gazing at him through lidded eyes and resuming her husky tone. "Been working out?"

The Water Tribe warrior relaxed his pose, smiling at the compliment, and touched the muscles of his sword arm. "Well, you know, been training with a sword master, doing chin ups on a tree branch..."

Suddenly, with a startled cry, Ty Lee leapt into the air, just in time to avoid a stalagmite that suddenly sprouted from the floor where she stood.

"Sokka!" shouted Toph irritably stomping the floor, growing more and more sharp stalagmites wherever the acrobat landed. "_Focus!_"

"Uh, right!" he said hastily. "Run!"

In the narrow hallway there were really only two ways to go. Zuko, dao swords drawn and ready, raced in one direction with, Aang, Teo, and Toph with Momo following close behind; while Sokka covered the retreat of Katara, Haru, and the Duke.

As Ty Lee pursued her "dreamy Water Boy" she cried at the lop of her lungs, "_I found them Azula! Up here! Up here!_"

Zuko dashed through the passageway, scanning for enemies amongst the numerous pillars and airbender statues - _why did they have to build so many?_ - until Toph cried, "Wait! Not this way!"

He paused, just in time to avoid a black stiletto that embedded itself into the stone floor inches from his feet. The Fire Prince, Avatar, and earthbender all sank into battle stances to face their latest antagonist, while Momo crouched upon Teo's shoulder, raised his hackles and hissed.

Zuko's eyes widened when his gaze met the expressionless face of Mai, at the head of twelve firebenders, arm extended, stiletto knocked, and ready to fire.

"Hello Zuko," she said coldly. "I hope you're not expecting a kiss."

Ty Lee closed in on Sokka, and attempted a quick jab at the pressure point in his arm, but the warrior skillfully ducked and kicked at her ankles, knocking her off balance. She righted herself by balancing on her hands and kicked at Sokka's head, sending him reeling backwards.

Haru, stomped the ground, levitating a large stone, then with a jab of his fist sent it flying at the acrobat who cartwheeled out of the way. As the earthbender threw more and more stones at Ty Lee; who nimbly dodged, ducked and twisted out of each one's path working her way closer and closer to the Earth Kingdom boy with her deadly fingers; Katara bent the water from the skin she carried, and it snaked into the tumbler, pinned her to the wall and hardened into ice.

"Let's go!" Katara cried, scooping the Duke up into her arms as Haru grabbed her disoriented brother's arm and pulled him after, leaving the struggling acrobat behind.

"I can't believe you _flexed_ for her!" Katara scolded Sokka as they ran.

"Hey," protested the Water Tribe boy, still rubbing his forehead. "When you got it, flaunt it!"

"Mai," whispered Zuko, as the icy young woman let fly another dart. At once a wall of stone appeared in front of him just in time to block the projectile.

"_Wake up Sunshine! _What is _with_ all the boys today?" demanded an exasperated Toph, as she stomped her foot and split the floor beneath the firebenders' feet. Two fell through but the others, including Mai, leapt away just in time and charged at the small group.

Coming back to himself, Zuko parried with one of the soldiers while the Avatar and his earthbending teacher shot rocks at the firebenders, while providing shielding from Mai's shurikenjutsu. Although he could no longer bend, he had other skills. He slashed at the soldier's stomach, forcing him back and then lunged and delivered a kick to his head. The soldier went down and Zuko turned to fend off another who had started to attack the Avatar.

The boy parried blows with his staff, blowing his opponents back with airbending or knocking them down with earthbending.

Zuko was amazed that the blind girl was able to fight like she did, sometimes two or three men at a time. He had a newfound appreciation for her gifts, and her fighting prowess.

"Everyone!" cried Teo, removing something from his bag. "Retreat and cover your ears!" The company fell back and the inventor's son lobbed a small egg-shaped object at the advancing enemy, who looked at it curiously before...

BOOM!

The already sagging stone floor gave way entirely and the rest of the firebenders fell through to the lower level of the Temple.

"Come on!" called Aang to Zuko.

The Fire Prince squinted into the clouds of dust trying to make out Mai. Following the harsh sounds of her coughing, he found her silhouette, poised for another assault. He then turned and swiftly followed after the Avatar and the others.

A soldier rushed toward Azula, who was busying herself tormenting the bison with her flames. He stopped short and saluted.

"My Lady," he spoke reverently.

"Have you captured the Avatar and my brother, corporal?" she asked curtly, never taking her eyes from the frightened animal.

"Well," replied the soldier cautiously. "No my Lady."

The Fire Princess' eyes narrowed.

"But-but w-w-we did find s-something st-strange," he added hastily.

She allowed her flame to dissipate as she turned to look at the corporal square in the eye. The poor man felt that he would wet himself.

"Go on," she prompted.

"We found a chamber that looked like a giant Pai Sho board," said the soldier quickly. "They arranged the pieces into a Lotus Pattern and a small slot in the center of the chamber was left open."

"And this is important because...?" Azula inquired arching an eyebrow.

"W-w-w-well," stuttered the soldier. "We're n-n-n-not s-s-sure. But we know that the Avatar and his cohorts were in that room not too long ago and they thought that whatever was in there was important enough to take.

Azula closed her eyes in thought. When she was young, her uncle had taught her to play Pai Sho and she discovered she had a knack for it. In fact, it was the only activity she ever engaged that fuddy-duddy old fool in. She adored the intricate strategies involved, the clever traps she could lay for her opponents, and especially, she loved winning. In all the times she had played Pai Sho with Iroh, one of the most brilliant tacticians in Fire Nation history, she had only lost twice.

She opened her eyes.

"You say the pieces were arranged in a Lotus Pattern?" she asked the soldier.

"Affirmative, my Lady."

Didn't uncle always lead with the White Lotus tile?

"Thank you corporal," smiled Azula, turning back to the bison. "That will be all."

Aang ducked back behind the corner as three more Fire Nation troops hustled past. Teo, was counting off his remaining grenades, Toph was once again kneeling on the floor reading the vibrations, and Zuko leaned against the wall lost in thought.

_Mai..._

"How are Katara and the others doing?" the Avatar asked the blind girl.

"Hard to say," answered the tiny earthbender. "Their footsteps are kind of hard to pick out from so many, but I think they're making their way towards Appa."

"They might be able to escape if they can get Appa free," said Teo, wheeling himself closer to Aang.

"That doesn't help our situation much," said Aang glumly. "How much further to your tunnel."

"Not much further," said Toph. "But all the soldiers might be a problem."

"How so?" asked Teo.

"Well," said the blind earthbender, straightening to her feet. "That tunnel wasn't built to last so I'll have to do some digging again, and I can't earthbend to dig and earthbend to fight at the same time. Plus, making that tunnel was a two-person job - one digs, the other maintains the integrity of the structure. So I'm gonna need you Twinkletoes. You been neglecting your earthbending practice anyway."

"That means two of us won't be able to fight," concluded Aang.

"Exactly," confirmed Toph. "Teo's running out of those noisemakers and besides he just might shake down the whole Temple with us in it. As for Zuko...well..."

"Before you try to relate my loss of bending to sexual inadequacy yet _again_," interrupted the Fire Prince dryly as he took the explosives from Teo. "I have a suggestion."

"What is it Zuko?" prompted the Avatar.

"A diversion. I could use the grenades as distractions and cover your escape with my swords."

Toph gasped, "But that would mean you..."

"No one can get out of here without sacrifice," said Zuko gravely.

"No," declared the Avatar firmly. "I won't leave anyone behind, and that includes you."

"Without my firebending I'm no good to you," countered the Fire Prince. "There's no time to argue. You are the Avatar, the world needs you to stay free and stay alive." He then reached into his pocket and produced the Earth Kingdom knife his uncle had given him.

"Here," he said as he handed it to the airbender. "Take this to my Uncle. He'll be with the White Lotus and can teach you firebending better than I could. If anyone can help you find this airbender valley, _he_ can. Tell him I'm sorry. For everything. And, if you can, try to find my mother."

"Your _mother?_" gasped the Avatar.

"My father told me she was alive," explained Zuko. "If you can find her tell her, her son finally knows who he is."

"Zuko..." the boy began.

"Go Avatar," the Prince cut in harshly, as he drew his swords.

"Aang."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You always call me 'Avatar' but my name is Aang," repeated the monk, extending his hand. "We're friends now, aren't we?"

The prince stared at him dumbfounded, but finally accepted the hand and answered, "Yes."

"We'll come back for you Zuko," said the boy. "I promise."

"Thanks," answered Zuko. "Now _go!_"

And they parted, Aang and the others toward the tunnel and Zuko toward the soldiers, howling at the top of his lungs like a mad animal. That got their attention, and the exploding grenade guaranteed their focus upon him for the next few moments. The Prince was well trained in the sword arts, and was able to engage several opponents at a time, occasionally detonating another bomb to scatter his antagonists. He had to hope that the Avatar - Aang - had escaped with his friends. That Katara and the others had freed the bison and flew away.

Soon he had run out of grenades and he was surrounded. He raised his swords, ready to surrender.

"Well, well, well," came the cold voice he knew all to well. The soldiers parted to admit his sister, striding with all the fatal grace of a leopard-tiger. She fixed Zuko with a triumphant smirk.

"I suppose now you're going to torture me to death for telling father what really happened in Ba Sing Se?" inquired the Fire Prince. He was _not_ shaking. He would _not_ show Azula any fear or weakness.

"Actually," said the Princess with a dismissive drawl. "I thought that was very impressive. I planned for that invasion during the eclipse you know. I plotted out every move, predicted the enemy's every maneuver. I even planned for the Avatar's survival and his eventual attack on the bunker. The one thing I _didn't_ count on however, was my spineless brother not only confessing that he didn't kill the Avatar - the very supposed fact which won you back into dad's good graces mind you - but also telling dad - to his face - that he was going off to orchestrate his downfall."

She chuckled, a low, cold, mirthless laugh. "That was very gutsy of you Zuzu," she said approvingly. "Stupid," she added. "But gutsy."

Quick as the lightning she commanded, Azula lunged at Zuko and kneed him in the stomach. The dao swords clattered to the floor and their owner soon slumped after, propped against his sister's shoulder.

"Congratulations, brother," came Azula's mocking whisper as Zuko faded into unconsciousness. "You're finally behaving like a prince of the Fire Nation. Maybe I could convince dad to allow you to die like one too."

"I don't like it," said Sokka, peering out into the courtyard where Appa was held.

"Neither do I," seconded Haru.

"I already lost the Freedom Fighters and Pipsqueak," said the Duke. "I don't wanna lose you too."

"It's the best way," said Katara.

They had made their way to the courtyard after their encounter with Ty Lee. Fortunately they had managed to avoid any skirmishes with Fire Nation troops. Now that seemed unavoidable.

Katara had suggested that she create cover from the fountain while the others freed Appa, which resulted in the discussion they were currently engaged in.

"At least let Haru help you," pleaded Sokka.

"You need him to cover your back," protested Katara. "I'll be fine. Once I get to that fountain, I'll be unstoppable. You've seen me fight off dozens of soldiers at a time."

"I still don't like it," grumbled Sokka stubbornly.

"You just don't like it because you didn't think of it," sniffed the waterbender.

"Alright," sight the Water Tribe warrior. "We'll try it your way."

"Thanks, Sokka," smiled Katara. Suddenly, unexpectedly, he hugged her.

"Just don't do anything crazy," he whispered. "Okay sis?"

"You mean crazier than anything _else_ we've done this year?" she asked wryly.

"Point taken," smiled Sokka.

"Ka-Katara," stammered Haru, his face flushing. "I-I-I...G-good luck."

"Uh, thanks Haru," answered the Water Tribe girl with a confused smile. _Now what was __**that**__ about?_

"Kick butt Katara," grinned the Duke.

"You too kid," smiled the waterbender gently.

"Okay," said Sokka, drawing his sword. "On the count of three...THREE!"

At once they all dashed into the courtyard, immediately raising shouts of alarm from the guards. Haru and Sokka easily dispatched those who were set to guard the bison and immediately set to work untying him with the Duke.

Meanwhile Katara made her way to the fountain, leapt into the ankle-deep water and flew into the Octopus Formation. Deadly whip like tendrils of water lashed out at the firebenders, smothering their flames and sending them careening through the air like rag dolls.

"Almost there," Sokka reassured Appa as he cut away the rope with his sword. Once the last bond was severed, the bison shook off the tethers and licked his rescuers head to foot.

"Okay, okay," said the Water Tribe warrior, shaking the saliva off himself. "We love you too, now how about you give us a ride out of here?"

Appa, lowered himself so that Sokka could climb atop his neck while Haru gave the Duke a boost to the saddle.

"Come on!" the Earth Kingdom called to Katara as he raised a platform and stepped easily aboard the great animal.

The waterbender lowered the tendrils to follow when a black blur swooped past her and she cried out as a sharp pain stabbed her shoulder.

"Katara!" cried the boys from Appa's back.

The fountain water was misted red with the blood from the cut on her shoulder, and nearby floated the black stiletto that grazed her.

"Wow!" congratulated the too-cheery voice of Ty Lee. "Nice shot Mai!"

"What are you talking about?" sighed the gloomy girl, disinterestedly knocking another dart in place. "I missed."

"Get out of here!" called Katara, once again making the water tendrils rise dangerously as firebenders closed in from all around, a task made difficult by her injured arm. "Go!"

"I'm not leaving you behind!" declared Haru. The earthbender looked ready to leap from Appa's back to Katara's aid and her ready to follow.

She bent the water toward the bison's backside and cracked it like a whip. With a bellow of surprise and pain, Appa leapt into the air and began flying away.

"We've gotta go back!" cried Haru, as Sokka pulled on the reins to turn the bison around, but the war balloons were already floating to bar them from the temple. The firebenders aboard the balloons and those harnessed to the catwalks of the airship fired a volley at the bison. Immediately Sokka veered him left and the animal flew toward the cliff edge.

"What are you doing?" Haru demanded angrily.

"There's nothing we can do," said Sokka solemnly. Appa bellowed mournfully as he flew through the air.

Below Katara continued to fight, teeth beared like a cornered arctic wolf, as the tentacles whipped this way and that. Another shuriken penetrated her defense and cut her arm. She lowered the tentacles just enough for Ty Lee to leap through and, with a few quick jabs rendered her unable to move.

"Gotcha!" giggled the acrobat as Katara regarded her captor with fear and rage.

"Captain," came the despicable voice of Azula. "Report."

"We've captured one of them my Lady," answered the toadyish man the Princess had addressed. "But I'm afraid the rest of them escaped."

"Yes the Avatar had managed to elude me as well," sighed Azula. Joy and triumph welled up in Katara. You'll never get your claws on Aang, you witch!

"No matter," drawled the Fire Princess lazily. "We have a most fortuitous consolation prize."

Ty Lee hoisted Katara's limp form over her shoulder and turned toward the airship, the waterbender's eye caught that of the bound and gagged Fire Prince being led after her. As if that wasn't shocking enough Azula absently added, "There are many traps I could lay in this game of_ Pai Sho. _I simply need the proper_ bait._"

Katara felt her blood run cold.

From a distance Mai watched as their prisoners were loaded aboard the vessel. Her eyes never left Zuko. Even as a captive he maintained an air of elegance, pride, and strength, like a caged dragon. She loved these things about Zuko, but they weren't the reason she loved him. She remembered when she first saw him years ago. A shy and unassuming little boy with a gentle continence, not at all like the boorish and swaggering noblemen's sons who bragged about how many Earth Kingdom soldiers they'd slaughter once they were old enough to join the army. The type of boys that she was usually forced to associate with by her parents. He was different, and that always appealed to her.

She could say with all honesty the past weeks she had spent with Zuko - even the misunderstanding and fight they had at Ember Island - were the happiest she ever had, even though she didn't know how to express it to her Prince.

_I'm so cold-hearted, _she thought dismally. _I drove him away._

She bowed her head and made her way up the gangplank that lead to the airship bridge, praying that no one could see the tears streaking her pale cheeks.

**Uh oh! How're they gonna get outta this one? Stay tuned cuz we got Cleavland, and Quagmire, and Joe, and Mort, and all your cartoon paaaaaals! As always, R&R, and don't be afraid to give me some criticisms, I'm always looking to improve. Shibui out!**


	5. an unexpected rescue

**WHOO! 5 Chaps and going strong! Shout out to RueBroadway, Talon88.1, charizardag, kitkat1327, Akriloth Warrior, mystery writer5775, Khajmer, Sora's Nobody (don't be intimidated, I am just a man)**

**ST. PETER: Sir, I think the Shibui guy gets it**

**GOD: OKAY, CALL OFF THE PLAGUES**

**MastaDrumma22, Luiz4200, and wtfbrunteesoftball. Do I really need to keep telling you I own nothing? ****Now without further ado on with the show**

The Search for Shang-wēifēng

Chapter Five:

An Unexpected Rescue

"You just _left _her there?!" demanded Aang.

After an hour of digging, he Toph, Teo and Momo had managed to reemerge in the clearing he and Zuko had trained in earlier. They moved swiftly, keeping to the cover of the trees in case Azula had sent patrols along the canyon rim. When sun was sinking beyond the western mountains and raccoon-toads hidden within the grass and trees were chirping their twilight melody, the bellow announcing Appa's presence was heard by all and Teo spotted the bison flying overhead. Aang opened his staff into a glider and flew up to motion his animal guide down to where their other friends waited. After they had landed, he explained what had happened since their separation and asked where Katara was when he didn't find her among them. Predictably, he reacted badly when Sokka told him what happened.

"She didn't give us much choice after she spanked Appa," the warrior remonstrated. He was just as troubled by the thought of his sister in Azula's hands, and he already blamed himself for the whole debacle. He didn't need the Avatar's reproach to compound it.

Haru and the Duke were silent, but the expressions they wore couldn't have made their feelings more apparent had they howled in anguish. Appa groaned, forlornly shaking his shaggy mane.

Momo chirped sadly, from his perch on Teo's shoulder as the inventor's son bowed his head.

"How could you just leave her?" the Avatar shouted unheedingly.

"That's enough Aang," cut in Toph sharply. "You know Sokka did everything he could."

Aang lowered his eyes, regretting his harsh words. He knew that Sokka cared for Katara as much as he did, and was just as distraught over her capture. But if he lost her...if she...

He took a breath and steadied himself. He had already promised Zuko he would come back for him, and now Katara was included in that promise.

"Well," continued the tiny earthbender, cracking her knuckles. "Are we just gonna sit around with our thumbs up our asses or are we gonna go up there and spring Sunshine and Fussy-britches?"

"I don't know if you've noticed Toph," Sokka replied dryly. "But Azula's airship is _huge_!"

"I have _not _noticed, thank you," retorted Toph just as dryly.

"Right," said Sokka sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry."

The blind girl just grinned in response, and mockingly waved a hand in front of her sightless sea-foam green eyes.

"It _is_ big," agreed Teo speculatively. "But it moves slowly. We can easily catch up and outmaneuver them aboard Appa. It may have another weakness. It's not fueled by hot air."

"It's not like the war balloons?" asked Sokka, his interest in science momentarily overcoming his previous embarrassment over forgetting Toph's blindness - yet again - and worry for his sister.

"Before we were called to the Fire Nation," continued the inventor's son. "My father was experimenting with the lighter than air gas we stored beneath the Temple. I was looking at that airship and wondering how something so big can stay in the air, and I came to the conclusion that, while a steam engine may propel it..."

"The Mechanist's gas is what holds it up!" exclaimed Sokka excitedly.

"Exactly!" said Teo just enthusiastically.

The Water Tribe boy grinned. "Teo, you're a genius."

"No," said Teo, with mock humility. "_You're_ a genius."

"No," repeated the warrior. "_You're_ a genius."

"Hey, lovebirds," interrupted Toph. "Care to clue the rest of us in?"

"Absolutely," smirked Sokka, a mischievous glint in his eye. "We've got a plan that'll not only save Katara and the angry jerk, but shake Azula off our tail..."

Aboard the massive dirigible, Katara occupied herself with counting the sacks of rice, boxes of Fire Flakes, and barrels of dried pickles that were stacked all around her. The airship wasn't designed with prisoner transport in mind, so Ty Lee had just stuffed her into a storage room full of military rations and tied her to a chair. It was a small closet-like space made even more cramped by the piles of supplies.

Still it wasn't the worst prison she had been in. She was ashamed to admit that she had been imprisoned often enough to become something of an afficionado. She recalled that the bamboo cage she and Toph had been held in was far more cramped than her current quarters. And the Fire Nation coal-mining silo was cold and uncomfortable with their scratchy prison uniforms made of burlap. The crystal caverns beneath Ba Sing Se, on the other hand, possessed a breathtaking beauty and something of a romantic air...

She shook her head. There was _nothing_ romantic about what went on in those catacombs.

She had long regained feeling in her extremities where Ty Lee had blocked her chi. Unfortunately that meant she could feel her cell mate behind her.

Zuko had also been put in the room, strapped to a chair, with his hands bound behind him together with hers. Needless to say, neither were happy with their close proximity to one another.

"Stop touching me!" she snapped, jerking her arms. "You made me lose count!"

"I can't help touching you, we're tied together!" growled the Fire Prince, jerking back. "And why are you counting at a time like this?"

"It's an alternative to talking to _you!_"

"Then why _are_ you talking to me?"

"_Because you made me lose count!_"

"So it's _my_ fault," retorted Zuko sardonically. "How _original._"

"It _is_ your fault," snarled Katara. "Because you _keep touching me!_"

"Hey!" shouted the guard posted outside, poking his head through the door. "Keep it down! Don't make me come in..."

"_STAY OUT OF THIS!_" they both snapped at the guard, who shrank back into the hall and latched the door, muttering something about "scary demon faces". There was a silence.

_I hope the others are okay,_ she thought to herself. Aang and Sokka were probably besides themselves with worry.

"Don't worry," whispered Zuko, as though reading her thoughts. "I'm sure they got away."

Just then, the door opened again, this time to admit Azula. Her pretty features were twisted into a smug smirk as she strode into the supply room, with the air of elegance and grace due a firebending prodigy such as her, to stand before her brother, who stubbornly met her gaze.

"Hello Zuzu," she sneered.

"Azula," Zuko replied curtly.

"What do _you_ want?" growled Katara, turning in her seat as best she could to glare at the Fire Princess. Azula cocked her head and regarded the Water Tribe girl with something akin to curiosity. Then her amber eyes widened in recognition.

"I remember you," she smiled as she walked over to stand in front of Katara, who followed her with a wary gaze. "You were in Ba Sing Se with the Avatar." Suddenly her hand whipped out and grasped a tuft of Katara's hair, making her cry out in surprise and pain.

"As I recall," drawled Azula. "You came close to giving me the worst haircut of my life."

"I would have taken your head," snarled the waterbender.

A dagger of blue flame flared to life in the other girl's fist. "Is that so?" she smiled wickedly, bringing the flame close to the Katara's throat. "Perhaps, I should respond in kind."

"Leave her alone." rasped Zuko harshly.

"I see no reason why I should," said Azula, giving the hair a hard yank. Katara bit back another cry. She won't give her the satisfaction. "As far as I'm concerned she's just extra baggage."

"You need bait," explained Zuko. "If you want to lure the Avatar into your trap."

"Shut up Zuko!" barked Katara, never taking her eyes off the Azula's blue flame. "Just shut up right now!"

But the Fire Princess cocked her head to the side, speculation creasing her features. "I still don't see what I need with her," she went on disinterestedly, giving the Katara another hard yank. "After all, I have _you_, his new firebending teacher. Surely that'll be enough to set him running."

"I've lost my firebending."

Azula's dagger disappeared and her grip on Katara's scalp slackened. "What was that?"

"I've lost my firebending," repeated Zuko, steadily. "I'm useless to the Avatar."

Following a pregnant pause, Azula began to laugh, a chilling sound that seemed to lower the temperature of the tiny room.

"Now that's just rich!" chuckled the Fire Princess, releasing Katara's hair and walking over to face Zuko once again. "At least it would be,_ if_ I were inclined to believe you."

"You should know whether I'm lying Azula," said Zuko. "After all, you're _good_ at it."

"Very true," smirked Azula, absently examining her nails. "But even if you are telling the truth," she went on, a blue orb of flame appearing in her hand. "You have yet to explain to me why I should keep her? Why not just incinerate her right now?"

"Because the Avatar," said Zuko, just above a whisper. "Is in _love_ with this Katara."

"_Zuko!_" squeaked Katara, her face coloring. "What do you think you're _doing?!_"

"Is that so?" said Azula, interest returning to her tone. She examined the Water Tribe girl appraisingly. "I can believe it," she finally stated. "Although I can't say much for his tastes."

Katara fixed her with a baleful glare to which Azula only smirked.

"What's the matter?" mocked the Fire Princess. "Afraid to chase after real men so you resort to cradle robbing?" She made for the door while the Katara seethed with indignation. "Alright Zuzu, I'll leave her alive...for now."

She knocked on the door and the guards outside opened it. She was about to exit when she paused.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she said turning to face her prisoners again. "What is the significance of the White Lotus?"

Katara prayed to all the Spirits that she had managed to hide the surprise and fear from her face. _She knows! _she inwardly lamented. _Oh Spirits, she knows!_

"White Lotus?" repeated Zuko. "Isn't that a Pai Sho game piece?"

"Drop the act," drawled the Fire Princess. "My men found the Pai Sho chamber and saw how the pieces were arranged. And did you think I wouldn't notice the empty slot in the center of the floor? Within a fresco of a White Lotus no less."

Katara mentally kicked herself for not thinking to at least close the slot they had found Guan Yin's scroll in. Zuko remained silent.

"Very well, brother," smirked Azula. "Play dumb as long as you please. It's the one thing you were ever _good _at. But we'll see if a visit to the inquisitors upon our return home won't loosen your tongue."

She turned, stepped through the portal and the door closed behind the Princess with an ominous thud.

"What the hell was that about?!" demanded Katara, once she was certain Azula was gone.

"I just saved your _life_," countered Zuko. "You should be grateful. Azula's cruelty is infamous. Torture has been her hobby since she was small. She would have made you beg for death before the end."

"That's not what I mean!" snapped the Water Tribe girl. _Hobby? _she wondered fearfully. _Just what kind of upbringing did the Fire Nation Royal children have? _"Why did you have to say that about me and Aang?"

Zuko turned to face her with the burned side of his ruined face, with his withered ear and half closed eye, and fixed her with a flat stare. "Well it's the truth isn't it?" he asked finally.

Katara could only gape at him

"You mean you didn't know?"he said incredulously. "It's obvious to everyone that Avatar Aang fancies you. I mean, how can anyone be so _oblivious?_"

"Oh, just shut up!" growled Katara, sullenly turning away from him to hide her blush.

"Just so long as _you_ will," retorted Zuko.

"Fine," growled Katara.

"Fine," the Fire Prince growled back.

"_Fine,_" gritted the Katara, icily.

"_Fine,_" Zuko returned with equal warmth.

The guard poked his head in again. "Hey..." he began.

"_I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THIS!_" they both shouted in unison, and he shrank back out muttering "Just who're the prisoners here?" Another silence followed

"Look," sighed Zuko at last. "I managed to buy us some time but I can't bluff Azula forever. She _knows_ about the White Lotus, or at least suspects its importance, and she won't stop until she figures out what it is. One way or another, she always gets what she wants. We're stuck here together, so we may as well work together on a way to get out of here."

"And how do you propose we do that, O mighty Prince Fizzle?" inquired the Katara dryly. "We're tied up on a flying ship full of soldiers. Even if we get out of here, you've lost your bending and your swords and they took away my water skins."

"You'll just have to trust me," whispered the Fire Prince.

"Trust _you?!_"demanded Katara in disbelief. "After everything you _did?!_"

"Yes," answered Zuko bluntly. "Unless you think you can _count_ your way out of here."

Katara bit back a retort. _He's right, damn it all, _she thought darkly to herself. _Why does he have to be right?_

"Alright," she sighed in resignation. "What do I have to do?"

Mai stood beside the helmsman in the airship bridge, the perfect picture of a noblewoman; elegant, contrite, and perfectly bored with the world. And cold. Above all, she was cold.

Over to the side, Ty Lee had her palms pressed up against the glass surrounding the cockpit "oohing" and "aahing" at the sinking sunset, like a child gazing into a toy shop. The whole experience of flying still made her giddy.

_That girl finds joy in the simplest things, _thought Mai, finding nothing pleasant in this elevated altitude nor in the plethora of colors the fading light provided. _I almost envy her._

The door opened and the sound of Azula's measured footsteps approached her. The helmsman visibly stiffened and gripped the ship wheel so tight his knuckles turned white to match his face.

"Steady as she goes my Lady," the slug of a captain saluted to the Fire Princess.

"Do we need a newsflash every time this ship does something?" drawled Azula dryly. "Just stay on course for the Fire Nation, I'm sure you can at least handle _that_ much."

The captain just blinked stupidly and returned to doing what he had been doing before, standing around and trying to look important.

With a sigh, Mai made for the door.

"Where are you going, Mai?" Ty Lee asked, tearing her eyes away from the sinking sun.

"I feel ill," the nobleman's daughter answered curtly. "I think it's the thin air."

"Well," grinned Ty Lee. "You do look a little _pale_."

"Ha, ha," muttered Mai sourly. "I just need to lay down for a bit."

"Very well," said Azula. "Just don't make any detours between here and your quarters."

Mai paused to glace at her former schoolmate, shrugged and went through the door.

As she trudged through the hall, crewmen and firebenders and even a few engineers paused and attempted polite conversation, but she brushed them off and they swiftly went about their business. When she was sure no one was looking, she snuck into a supply closet and hid what she had recovered beneath her skirts, then continued her walk down to the makeshift prison quarters.

She found the two guards that were stationed both had their ears propped against the door, and were chuckling lewdly. Mai cleared her throat and the two soldiers straightened, turned to find her, and directed abashed gazes to the floor like children caught stealing candy from the sweets jar.

"Princess Azula sent me to relieve you," she sighed. Keeping her voice steady took an effort she had never needed before.

The guards exchanged curious glances.

"Is there a problem?" asked Mai, raising an eyebrow. Men respond to that, Ty Lee had told her. They usually assume they had done something wrong when a woman raises her eyebrow.

"Well," said one of the guards nervously. "Are you certain you can take care of them by yourself?"

Mai sighed again. She had asked nicely, now it was time to take an Azula-like approach. She pulled up one of her sleeves to reveal the shurikenjutsu device around her wrist and waved it beneath the frightened guard's nose.

"I think I can handle myself," she answered curtly. "However," she continued, turning her back to the flustered soldiers. "If you want to question Azula's orders you can talk to _her_..."

She left the sentence dangling like a hangman's noose.

"N-n-no," one began as the other stammered, "W-w-we're s-s-s-s-sure the P-P-P-Princess kn-knows wh-what she's d-d-d-doing."

She watched impassively as the guards almost fell over one another trying to get away. She reached for the door latch, then hesitated. What were those two listening to so intently before? After a pause she put her ear to the door and listened.

"Zuko, no..." groaned what Mai concluded was the voice of that Katara. "You're hurting me."

"Almost... got it," rasped what she recognized as her Fire Prince's voice, followed by a series of rhythmic grunts.

"Stop..." moaned the Water Tribe girl. "You're not... doing it right."

"I've done this before you know," protested Zuko. Mai almost squeaked. _**What**__ are they __**doing **__in there? _she thought._ Wait. 'Done this __**before**__'? Done__** what**__** When**__? With __**who**_

"No, no," breathed the Katara. "You need to_ ease_ it through there with slow up and down motions. There'll be blood if you just _pound_ away like that."

Mai stifled a gasp. _They weren't...no, no, no. Don't be ridiculous, _she chided herself. They were both bound to chairs and besides, Zuko wasn't that kind of guy. _On the other hand, _she thought suspiciously. _He still __**is**__ a __**guy**_

Mai pressed her face into the door, straining to hear more.

"I don't understand," muttered the Fire Prince. "It's never been this hard before..."

_What in seven hells?!_

"Look, I'm just as impatient as you, but..."

Mai didn't hear the rest. Instead she straightened, cocked her stiletto ready for the kill.

_How dare he? How __**dare**__ he? _the nobleman's daughter thought angrily to herself. _He hasn't even been gone a week and already he's getting his rocks off on some Water Tribe...__**trollop**_

She recalled the letter he had left her. _'...good of the Fire Nation and the rest of the world' my __**ass**__! I'll...I'll..._

With a murderous snarl, Mai tore open the door and aimed her shuriken...only to find the Fire Prince and Katara still tied to their respective seats.

Eyebrows raised in confusion she lowered her weapon and noticed that the skin on Zuko and the Water Tribe girl's bound wrists were raw and irritated, as through prolonged rubbing against coarse rope. They were only trying to wriggle free of their restraints.

_Of course they were, _she thought sheepishly. _I knew all along. _

Praying that her face wasn't as red as it felt, she silently scolded herself for allowing the dirty minds of soldiers and her own assumptions allow her to believe that they were actually...

With another effort she had never needed before, she smoothed her features to their usual emotionless mask, and moved so that she stood before Zuko.

"Mai," he whispered.

"First thing's first," said Mai cooly. And she promptly slapped Zuko across the face with all her might.

The Water Tribe girl gasped and Zuko looked stunned.

"That," explained Mai curtly. "Was for leaving without saying goodbye."

Zuko only stared at her in bewildered astonishment, but the Katara girl regarded them both with curiosity.

"But," the Fire Prince finally protested. "My letter..."

"You thought _that_ was an appropriate goodbye?" Mai demanded, again cocking her shurikenjutsu. "You're lucky I don't_ pincushion_ you right here."

Though she was careful not to show it, she was uncomfortable with discussing this in front of the Water Tribe troll..._girl_. But the Katara seemed content to stay out of the way and mind her own business, though she eyed the stilettos warily.

"Before I do anything," Mai went on coldly. "Just tell me - to my face this time - why you left."

Zuko blinked. "I already told you in my letter..."

"Mention that damn letter one more time," Mai hissed darkly as she aimed her darts _considerably_ lower. "And you'll be able to join the Royal Fire Academy for Girls' choir."

Zuko snapped his mouth shut and flushed a little.

"I want to know," continued the nobleman's daughter carefully. "Why you left _me_."

Her Fire Prince blinked again. _He's so clueless sometimes, _Mai sighed inwardly.

"You are nobility," Zuko finally began after a silence. "You have wealth, prestige, and a close friendship with the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation. If you'd have come with me, you would have become a fugitive. A traitor beyond redemption in the eyes of the aristocracy. You would have lost everything. I was also reaching out to those who had once been my enemies, people with reason to hurt me and those who associate with me. I couldn't ask you to give up everything for me."

Mai studied him for a moment and finally lowered her shuriken with a sigh. "Yes you could," she whispered sadly. "You just chose_ not _to."

Then she shook her skirts and something fell to the floor with a clunk. She bent to pick it up and Zuko saw that it was his dao swords. With icy grace, Mai drew them and crept towards him.

"Thank you," she said coldly, raising one of the swords. "For the opportunity to prove where my loyalties truly lay."

With a quick swipe she cut away the roped holding her Fire Prince and the Katara.

They stood slowly, gingerly rubbing their wrists and looking at her in disbelief. Mai then dropped the blades to the floor.

"Mai," whispered Zuko. "If Azula finds out you helped us..."

"That's not what happened," Mai smiled mirthlessly. "I came by, found the guards had left their posts and went in to check on you. I surprised you as you were trying to escape, then you overpowered me and tied me to the chair. I've known Azula for a long time, I know a thing or two about deception."

"Are you asking us to...?" the Water Tribe...girl...began before Mai interrupted. "We'll have to make it look good. The ropes have been cut so you'll have to use pieces of my dress. Be quick about it, before Azula gets suspicious."

"Oh," she added, grinning at Zuko. "You'll have to _frisk_ me for my weapons too. I've quite a few hiding places."

Her Fire Prince blushed furiously at that and Mai smirked in satisfaction.

With her weapons removed, Zuko and the Katara set to work binding her, stripping off pieces of her skit and deftly binding her wrists and ankles. She also told them to gag her. Zuko wadded up a piece of cloth, but hesitated before putting it in her mouth.

"Mai," whispered Zuko. "You could still come with us..."

"Sorry Zuzu," she teased though there was no strength in her smile. "But too little too late."

"Thank you," said the Katara.

Mai studied her for a moment - _She is rather pretty in a naive little girly sort of way_, she grudgingly admitted. _And what's with those __**huge**__ ears? _- then sighed, "Don't thank me. I didn't do it for you. You just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

The other girl made an unflattering noise and Zuko gently stuffed the gag in Mai's mouth then securely tied a piece of cloth over it.

Their eyes met and her Fire Prince whispered, "I'm sorry Mai."

He then turned recovered his swords and left the room, followed by the Katara, leaving the nobleman's daughter alone with her thoughts. Tears once again rolled down her cheeks and for once she made no effort to stop them.

**What can I say? I've got a soft spot for goth girls. On an unrelated note, I've read your reviews, I've listened to your suggestions, and cuz you demanded it, my story will now feature longer, more detailed fight scenes, and a slightly meaner Katara, at least until our charming Fire Prince finally wins her over. While I tolerate other pairings I'm really a Zutarian at heart. I've already broken the heart of our favorite knife-throwing emo girl. Could Aang be next? And just what are Sokka and Teo planning? Tune in next time for **_**The Big Leap**_**. Reviews are my crack. Plz feed my habit. Shibui out!**


	6. the big leap

**Boy howdy! This was a long one! Everyone seems to like Zuko getting slapped lol! Maybe I can work with that. Shout out to solareclipse, MastaDrumma22, charizardag, Guardian of Balance, Luiz4200, kitkat1327, Sunder the Gold, superkawaiifoxy, Talon88.1, mystery writer5775, number157493, and Akriloth Warrior (my 50****th**** review! Happy Birthday to me! Thank you! Thank you!) Thank you all, and I hope this is worth the long agonizing wait**

The Search for Shang-wēifēng

Chapter Six:

The Big Leap

For more than a hundred years, the great Earth city of Ba Sing Se stood as a beacon of hope for the world, an invincible stronghold against Fire Nation advancement, and a safe haven for those who wished to escape the ravages of the war.

Now, after a century-long siege, the protective Outer Wall lay in ruins and Fire Nation banners waved triumphantly in the breeze as crimson armored troops patrolled the streets imposing their will and demonstrating their dominance upon the populace. But they were far from the most frightful aspect of this new status quo.

Though they were seldom spotted, Dai Li agents lurked in every shadow of every alley in the city. Watching. Listening. They enforced a strict curfew that began at sundown. Anyone found outside after dark were thrown into the dungeons. A lenient punishment in comparison to that of a more...serious offense.

As they spied upon the Ba Sing Se citizenry, the Dai Li filed away every bit of information they could gather on any possible insurrectionists against the new regime. Already the heads of those who had spoken out against the Fire Nation coup were on display in the courtyard of the former Earth King's palace, stuck upon pikes and slowly being devoured by insects and carrion fowl. Examples to all who might entertain the idea of rebellion.

From the grate that served as her only window to the outside world, Suki looked up at the severed heads of men, women, even some children, and sighed, trying to look at something else. Anything else.

Her companions, other Kyoshi Warriors who had been captured by that thrice-damned Azula and her thrice-damned lackeys were either sleeping restlessly on the filthy stone floor of their cell or slumped despondently against the wall staring at nothing. Their armor and weapons had been taken away when the Fire Princess had captured them, leaving them with only their small clothes and the dirty burlap smocks that offered little in the way of protection against the cold. Already some of the other girls had fallen ill and rasped coughing fits often cut into the silence.

Against the wall sat dark-haired Ami, once-pretty features marred by a black eye and a fat lip, gently cradling her ill sister Tsui's head in her lap. Curled up on the floor was brown-haired Yukari, her ceremonial makeup blotched and faded from crying so much. Megumi knelt nearby, coughing periodically. Leaning against the bars of their cell was young Myo, once so carefree and happy now stoically kept vigil for signs of their captors' approach. No one knew where the others were.

Suki fought back the tears, she was the eldest among these women. The leader. They looked to her for strength and guidance and she could not allow herself to cry. But she had no strength left. No guidance to give. She couldn't rally their resolve for she had none left to herself.

In the days following the fall of the Impenetrable City, Azula often payed her a visit. She had the other captive Kyoshi Warriors tortured by her pet Dai Li and Fire Nation inquisitors, but she seemed to have taken a special interest in Suki, and personally tormented her with merciless delight. Each day she beat and taunted her, doing everything she could to break her, body, mind, and soul.

Suki hugged herself against the chill that didn't come from the cold, as she recalled the day the hateful Princess had finally succeeded.

It was during one of these beating sessions, after Azula had broken her arm, when Suki let slip a name. His name. The one who gave her strength in this dark and miserable place.

"_Sokka," she whispered as Azula released her ruined arm, allowing her to crumple to the floor in a heap._

"_Sokka?" repeated the Fire Princess scornfully. "Who's that? Your boyfriend? No wait," she mused thoughtfully. "You don't mean that Water Tribe oaf who traveled with the Avatar do you?"_

_Suki's eyes widened, but she didn't look up to meet the Princess's sneer. Travel__**ed**__? She couldn't mean..._

"_What's wrong?" smirked Azula. "Did I guess right? The Avatar's __**dead**__ you know."_

_The Kyoshi Warrior's breath caught. "You're lying!" She said firmly, clumsily raising herself to her knees. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain. To stop the tears._

"_Am I?" mocked the Fire Princess. "I killed him myself, you know. Your greatest hope has been extinguished. And as for his friends, well, I doubt your precious boy toy - Sokka was it? - will be galloping through the palace gates, riding a white ostrich-horse to your rescue. If he's not already dead, he's likely cowering in some hovel with that Water Tribe wench and that blind brat who's always following him around."_

"_I don't believe you!" She felt something warm trickle down her cheeks, and she bit her lower lip as she desperately tried to control her breathing. Each heartbeat brought new pain shooting through her arm._

"_Believe whatever you want," shrugged Azula carelessly. "I'm just trying to help you face up to the harsh reality. Your Avatar's dead. Your kingdom has fallen. And to top it all off, your friends have abandoned you. No one is coming to save you."_

"_**You're wrong!**__" Suki sobbed. She couldn't take it anymore. The pain in her arm, this...creature's constant torment, and now the realization that she was right, all compounded upon her. _

_Suki, brave, strong, Suki of the proud Kyoshi Warriors, threw back her head and let out an agonized wail that echoed through the dreary dungeons, then collapsed back to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. The Fire Princess only smirked smugly, knowing that she had won. She had broken her._

After that Azula left for the Fire Nation capital, and the torture sessions ceased - for the time being anyway. But the Princess's cruel words still buzzed in Suki's ears, and doubt and shame gnawed at her heart. The Avatar was dead. Sokka had abandoned her. _'No one is coming to save you'._ She and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors were going to die in this spirits-forsaken hole.

She gingerly touched her broken arm. Each of the warriors had some training in medicine, but Azula had fractured it in several places and, while they had managed to set some of the bones back into place and put the arm in a sling, it was doubtful she would ever be able to use it again.

Suki tried to gaze past the heads of the executed and at the sliver of the moon hanging in the sky. She thought back to the Serpent's Pass. To that moment she and Sokka shared beneath the full moon. To when he surprised her with a kiss before they parted ways. Before she was brought to this horrible place.

She thought back to Kyoshi Island, her home, where they had first met.

She wept silently, unable to hold the tears back any longer.

_Sokka._

"_Suki."_

Suki lifted her head at the sound of her name. She wasn't sure if it was some trick of her sleep-deprived mind, but the voice seemed to come from everywhere. She turned around and there standing before her was a young Water Tribe woman of serene, ethereal beauty. She appeared no older than herself but, at the same time, she seemed more ancient than the stone beneath her feet. She had flowing silvery white hair, and billowing pearl-white robes, with sapphire eyes overflowing with kindness and empathy. Eyes that have known the greatest joys and the most profound sorrows. A soft white glow radiated from her and filled the dank cell with silvery light.

"Who are you?" asked the Kyoshi warrior in an awed whisper.

"_I am Yue, the Moon Spirit," _answered the white-haired woman in a strange, almost unsettling echo of a voice. It was as though she were there in the cell but, at the same time, unimaginably far away.

The Kyoshi warrior immediately sank to her knee, winching as her damaged arm throbbed in protest.

The Moon Spirit smiled tenderly and knelt with her so that she could lay her hands upon Suki's arm. Before the warrior could protest she gasped as she felt the pain, the sadness, and the doubt leech out of her and the broken bones knit. When Yue withdrew her hands, Suki lifted her arm in amazement that it was completely healed.

She once again bowed her head in reverence and gratitude.

"_You mustn't give in to despair," _said the Moon Spirit, smiling gently. _"The Avatar is still alive, and his friends are still fighting."_

"But," whispered Suki sadly. "No one knows we are here."

"_Mark my words," _Yue said. _"You and your warriors will be free. The Avatar shall need you at the final battle against the Fire Lord. And," _the Spirit added after a pause_. "__**He**__ needs you as well."_

"Sokka?"

"_He blames himself for your capture," _answered Yue. _"Just as he blames himself for what happened in the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole."_

Suki gaped at the otherworldly woman before her, and she remembered what Sokka had told her. _'It's so hard when you lose someone you care about. At the North Pole... something happened...and I couldn't protect someone...'_

"You were...?"

Yue nodded sadly. _"Please live Suki. Live for him. He sometimes forget that I still watch over him and those he cares for. He needs you to remind him that he's never alone. He loves you, and if you love him as much as I know you do, you will not give up on him. Not ever."_

"Suki," murmured Ami blearily from her place against the wall as her sister Tsui stirred restlessly. "Who're you talking to?"

Before Suki could respond she looked where Yue was standing and found that she was gone. Disappeared as though she never was.

Did she imagine it all? Was she going mad? Or perhaps she had caught the sickness that was spreading throughout these foul dungeons. She examined her arm. It was still healed. If she didn't imagine that then...

"No one Ami," said Suki finally. "Go back to sleep."

The Kyoshi warrior smiled and spent the rest of the night praying her thanks to the Moon Spirit for rekindling her hope.

The dirigible floated lazily westward, approaching the coast, surrounded by the four war balloons. Night had fallen and the crescent moon bathed the world in a serene glow with wisps of cloud drifting overhead. So of course no one noticed the tiny nimbus approaching.

Concealed within the cottony plumes, Aang bent both water and air around himself Appa and those of the group who had accompanied him on this rescue mission.

Haru and Sokka were seated in the saddle with stoic expressions, the Water Tribe warrior caressing the hilt of his sword with anticipation. Momo clung to Aang's shoulder, shaking with the tension he could sense in the humans. The others had wanted to come as well, especially Toph, but Sokka would hear any of it. No one was sure what a fight aboard an airship would be like and he feared that her blindness might put her in danger, to which she responded by knocking him on his ass with earthbending and stomping away to the other side of the campsite.

Though she joked about her inability to "see" in the way other people do, she never liked to be reminded of her blindness. Especially not by Sokka. Especially not when it wasn't as a result of the gruff but goofy Water Tribe boy forgetting she was blind.

"There it is," said Aang quietly as they approached the dirigible.

"Remember," said Sokka, raising himself to a crouch along with the earthbender. "Once you get us to the engines, you need to create a diversion."

"Hey," grinned Aang. "I'm the Avatar. Everyone's out to kill me."

He urged Appa toward the back to the airship. There were the humming engines, sending jets of steam into the air as it propelled the massive blimp through the sky. Next to it was a ladder, for what the airbender speculated was for outdoor repairs, adjacent to a door, leading into the engine room. He cleared away some cloud so Sokka and Haru could find the ladder and grab on.

"Wait for the signal," said the warrior, as he and the Earth Kingdom boy grabbed hold of the ladder. Aang waved his understanding and blanketed the clouds around himself and his mount and drifted away. Once he was a good distance he would let the clouds disperse and reveal himself to the Fire Nation, and hopefully Azula would be too busy with him to notice Haru and Sokka rescuing Katara and Zuko. Not to mention the "surprise" the Water Tribe boy had in store for the Fire Princess.

Aang shuddered. He sometimes thought Sokka was as mad as Bumi.

Engineers bustled in the engine room, opening and closing valves and tightening bolts and occasionally removing their steel masks to wipe the sweat from their foreheads. One, who was scratching himself when he thought no one was looking, gave a start when he heard a rap on the door leading out. He didn't think anyone was authorised to be outside while the ship was in motion. He looked around to see who was absent.

The rapping came again, more insistent this time. Shrugging he went to open the door, letting in a rush of air and a foot colliding with his bare chest as a teenager in a Water Tribe tunic swung into the engine room, knocking the engineer to the floor. As the boy drew his black bladed sword, he was followed by a young long-haired Earth Kingdom man sporting a goatee. He removed one of the bags from his belt and emptied the contents, rocks of various shapes and sizes, into his hand.

"Okay," said the Water Tribesman. "Everyone just stay against the wall, and Haru here won't have to...uh...bend...pebbles at you..."

Haru demonstrated with a stomp of his foot and jab of his free hand and sent several rocks ricocheting all over the chamber. The engineers didn't need to be told twice. They all lined up against the wall and stood perfectly still.

"You sure you'll be alright?" the warrior asked the earthbender.

"Of course," smiled Haru grimly. "I've got bigger rocks in my other sacks. You just find Katara."

"And Zuko," added the Water Tribe boy.

The earthbender grunted but made no response, and set to work sabotaging the engines, as the other boy rushed out of the engine room and into the airship corridors.

Meanwhile in the bridge Azula saw one of the scout balloons sent a signal flare.

"What's going on out there?" demanded the Fire Princess.

The captain peered through the spyglass and answered, "It's the Avatar, my Lady. He's been spotted."

"Is there anyone with him?"

"Er...no my Lady. He's all alone."

"He's attacking us all by himself?" Ty Lee pouted. "Aw, why didn't he bring that cute Water Boy with him?"

_Odd,_ the Fire Princess thought to herself. The Avatar has never traveled alone. Why would he be so foolhardy as to take on a Fire Nation airship on his own? Unless...

There was a rumbling noise and the smooth cruising movement gave way to a drifting sensation.

"Sound the alarm!" barked Azula. "We have intruders onboard. Ty Lee, find Mai and while you're at it check on my brother and that waterbender. Captain, send guards to investigate the engine room and tell the firebenders to fire at will. I want that bison brought _down_."

Zuko ducked back into the supply closet as more soldiers hustled past. An alarm bell's knell reverberated through the corridors as he and Katara slowly made their way towards...well to be honest he really didn't know where he was going. Even if they found a way out they had no way of getting to the ground safely. He had considered going to the bridge and hijacking the airship, but he was no match for Azula without his firebending. Besides there were too many soldiers aboard for him to fight off by himself. At least not quietly. No, their best option was to sneak around until they could find a solution. Unfortunately the Water Tribe girl was of a different opinion.

"We can't keep hiding in every storeroom we find," sniffed the waterbender. "Sooner or later they'll find us."

"Quiet," rasped Zuko, again peering out of the closet. "The coast is clear."

They crept out of the room and swiftly made their way down the corridor. Everything looked the same and Zuko absently hoped he wasn't going in circles. They turned a corner and were immediately confronted by six soldiers with their skull-like face guards lowered and their spears at the ready.

"There they are!" one of them cried.

One of the soldiers sank into a stance before receiving a smack upside the helmet from one of his companions.

"You idiot!" scolded the guard. "You know we can't firebend inside the ship. You wanna blow us all to hell?"

Zuko, raised his swords defensively as his adversaries advanced. A cry from Katara made him turn to see that four more soldiers were advancing on them from the rear. They were trapped.

The Water Tribe girl looked around frantically as the soldiers encircled them. One of them jabbed his lance at Zuko who knocked it away with the flat side of his sword. Another made for a stab, but the Fire Prince sliced the lance in two with a downward swipe. He had positioned himself protectively in front of Katara, which only fueled her fury. She hated not having water nearby to bend. She hated feeling helpless when she needed it most. But most of all she hated having to rely on that treacherous, backstabbing, barracuda of a Prince, trapped on this floating monstrosity of metal, hot air, and pipes. Wait. Pipes! An idea occurred to her as she remembered how she, Aang, and Sokka stole the blueprints to the Fire Nation's giant drill when they reached the Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se.

"Zuko," hissed Katara. "Cut the pipes."

"What?"

"Don't argue with me just cut the pipes!"

The Fire Prince whirled around and swung his curved blade at the pipes that ran along the wall and jets of steam whistled out. At last! Water!

Katara sank into a stance, ignoring the twinge of her injuries from her earlier battle with Mai, and sent the steam into the four soldiers to her left, making them cry out in surprise and pain as it burned. She then bent it into ice, and froze her antagonists in place, just as she did with the engineer aboard the drill.

She then turned to do the same to the other six, who were currently trying to beat a hasty retreat, bending the steam at them and freezing it. Again they cried out and again they went still.

"All right!" said Katara, triumphantly pumping her fist in the air. "Let's get going Zuko."

She started walking in the direction they came when she noticed Zuko wasn't following. "Zuko?" she turned back toward the sever frozen figures. Wait, seven? She examined the shorter one holding the dao swords and realized what had happened. "Oops!"

She hurriedly bent the ice back into water, and made it coil around her shoulders, ready to whip at any more enemies they might encounter. The Fire Prince stood shivering and glaring at the waterbender.

"Um," said Katara, trying her best to keep from laughing before managing a weak "Sorry?"

Zuko sneezed but said nothing as he stalked down the corridor, Katara following close behind, going on and on about how rude and unreasonable he was being and how she froze him by accident - _twice in one day! _- but the Fire Prince just blocked it out and instead pondered the girl he had left bound and gagged in the supply closet - while simultaneously ignoring the sheer wrongness of that statement - and her parting words to him. _Sorry Zuzu, but too little too late._

Ty Lee glided gracefully through the corridors, trying to find Mai. All around her men were scrambling to find the intruders, or take positions on the catwalks outside to battle the Avatar. She hummed blissfully to herself, seemingly oblivious to everything but the instructions Azula had given to her. Mai wasn't in her quarters so she decided to check on Zuko and that Water Tribe girl. She danced around crewmen rushing to batten down the hatches or shout "shiver me timbers" or whatever it is that crewmen do.

When she reached the storeroom she had deposited the waterbender in she noticed that the guards were gone. Not unusual in itself, after all everyone was trying to get on Azula's good side by finding whoever that snuck on board. But what she found troubling was the fact that the door was unlatched.

She swung it open and found Mai, dress tattered, arms and legs bound and a gag placed over her mouth. Ty Lee could only stare at her wide eyed before saying, "Wow Mai, I didn't know you were into _that_ sort of thing. Kinky."

Mai glared at the circus performer.

Outside, the air was filled with whirling balls of flame, coming from all directions and all converging upon Aang and Appa. Momo screeched in alarm, while Appa dodged with a grace that belied his great girth. Aang leapt from his mount, opened his glider, and flew at one of the scout balloons. He zig-zagged between the projectiles and he advanced closer and closer to the balloon. Once he was near enough to see the mole over one of the pilots' lips, he swung upside down and delivered a kick that conjured a drilling whirlwind that shredded through the flying machine's canvas. As the balloon plummeted to the earth below, the two firebenders abandoned their vessel, pulled a cord on their packs, and released a dome-like device made of fabric that allowed them to gently float downward.

Aang marveled, in spite of himself, at the ingenuity of the Fire Nation, and wished that they had spent more time making things that saved lives as opposed to the engines of destruction he was all too used to seeing. A screaming ball of fire whizzing past his ear brought him back to reality. There were still three remaining war balloons, two of which were rabidly advancing on Appa, not to mention the dirigible.

_Come on Sokka, _Aang silently pleaded. _Hurry!_

In the underbelly of the airship, in the bomb bay chamber, Sokka worked feverishly trying to pry open one of the egg-shaped bombshells with his sword and boomerang, careful not to trigger a detonation. According to Teo, an explosion in the hanger could very well destroy the rest of the ship like Sokka wanted, but, understandably, the swordsman wished to be a safe distance away when that happened.

He wiped away the beads of sweat forming on his forehead and continued his work. Then there came a snapping noise. Sokka cried out in dismay and squeezed his eyes shut.

_I screwed up! This is it! _he thought mournfully. _I'm gonna blow up! I'm sorry Katara! Aang! Toph! Suki! I never even got to...goodbye cruel world!_

He took a breath.

Then another.

Nothing happened.

He opened an eye. He had managed to open the casing of the shell. Turning an indignant shade of red, despite the lack of an audience to his embarrassment, he opened the shell, detached the detonator, and removed the heavy container of blasting jelly.

"My Lady," sniveled the captain. "Still no word from the engine room. We believe that an earthbender may be onboard."

"Why would that make any difference?" snarled Azula. "We're in the air."

"Did I fail to mention he brought rocks with him?"

The Fire Princess's patience had at last reached its end.

"You imbecile! You incompetent good-for-nothing..."

"Azula!" Ty Lee interrupted the barrage of insults and the Princess was about to round on her when she noticed that a bedraggled Mai was wither her.

"What happened?" Azula managed.

"Zuko and the Water Tribe girl are gone," explained Ty Lee. "Mai went to check on them and surprised them as they were escaping. They tied her up and left her in the closet."

Azula scrutinized her schoolmate. "Is this true?"

Mai looked at the Fire Princess squarely and nodded, "Yes."

The nobleman's daughter reeled backwards from the backhand slap she received from Azula.

Ty Lee gasped.

The captain gawked.

Mai gazed up at her childhood playmate with a stunned look.

"You should know better than to lie to me Mai," sneered the Fire Princess.

Zuko and Katara raced through the corridors. Any soldiers they met were quickly dispatched. The waterbender made all the difference. The fact that they couldn't firebend aboard the dirigible for some reason was a stroke of pure luck. Maybe if he encountered his sister Zuko stood a chance of defeating her.

Suddenly the floor before them opened up. The Fire Prince held his dao swords ready and Katara sank into a battle position, the water enveloping her arms and becoming deadly twin tendrils.

A head poked out and peered at them curiously, his trade-mark warrior's wolf-tail swaying as he looked at each of them in turn.

"Sokka?" said Katara, her stance relaxing. Zuko, snapped his swords together and sheathed them with a fluid motion.

"Oh good," sighed the warrior. "You're both here. Now I don't have to come back for this."

He disappeared back down below and, after a few moments and the sounds of flint scraping against tinder, he reappeared and quickly dashed down the hallway.

"Hurry!" he called back behind him. "Haru's waiting for us in the engine room and we've got an estimated five minutes before this place lights up like a festival sky!"

"What!?" called the Water Tribe girl and Fire Prince, dashing after him.

"I found some blasting jelly in there and made it into a fuse leading to a detonator," Sokka hurriedly explained. "Once the sparks reach that all the bombs'll go off and ignite the gas that keeps this thing afloat. Eat your heart out Sparky Sparky Boom Man!"

Azula strapped the parachute to her back and opened the door leading outside.

"My Lady," inquired the captain. "What are you doing?"

"I'm abandoning ship captain," drawled Azula, as Ty Lee leaped outside with a gleeful whoop followed by Mai still massaging her cheek where the Fire Princess struck her. After a few moments their chute opened up and they lazily drifted downward. "I don't think any of us will be in the air much longer."

"B-b-but my Lady," whimpered the captain. "You and your friends took the last parachutes. What are the rest of us supposed to do?"

Azula fixed him with a flat stare. "Well captain," she drawled. "It's a lovely ship, I think you should go down with it."

"I-I-I..." stuttered the inept officer.

"Oh don't be so upset," sneered the Fire Princess. "I hear that if you fall in the line of duty you're automatically bumped up two ranks. Enjoy. _'Lieutenant'_."

Before he could say another word Azula dived out of the airship, pulled her cord and left the hapless captain to his fate.

Several soldiers barred their way, as Sokka, Katara and Zuko reached the engine room. They were apparently trying to get in but the door way blocked from the inside. With a swift motion, Katara sent her water snaking around the ankles of three and tripping them up while Sokka and Zuko fought off the rest, parrying their spears and kicking at their legs.

Once Sokka had his sword knocked from his hands but when a cry Zuko tossed him one of his own, which the warrior caught and used to parry the pikeman and slice his weapon in two. Once they were driven off, Sokka recovered his black meteorite blade and returned the dao sword to Zuko. They nodded and smiled at one another in mutual respect.

The Water Tribe warrior knocked at the door in a rhythmic pattern and there was a shuffling sound inside. The door opened and Haru smiled when he saw Katara and grinned when the Water Tribe girl caught him in a hug. He glared a Zuko but said nothing.

Sokka whistled when he saw the unconscious engineers. "Geez, you really did a number on them."

"Well," smirked the earthbender. "They didn't stay against the wall like you told them."

"So now that we're here," began Katara nervously. "How do we get off?"

"We jump," answered her brother simply. The waterbender and Fire Prince stared at him flabbergasted.

"Did you say jump?" demanded Katara as Haru opened the door. She looked down at the long distance between them and the ground then turned to her brother incredulously. "After you!"

"Haru," said Sokka, ignoring his sister. "Call Aang."

The Earth Kingdom boy reached into his tunic and produced the airbender's bison whistle and blew into it.

Some distance away, amidst the ariel battle between beast and machine, Appa's ears perked at the high frequency tuned to animals. With a bellow he retreated from the fight and flew in the direction of the whistle followed by his master and Momo. It was coming from the tail end of that floating metal beast that hurled fire at him and his master.

Appa hated and feared fire. A bad man put him in a cage and hurt him with it. That wicked girl always tried to hurt him and his friends with fire. But the bison was bonded for life to the Air Nomad boy and he would brave the hottest flames for him and his friends just as they would for him. With a wave of his flat tail, Appa picked up more speed. His friends needed him now.

Sokka looked at his timing device nervously, sighed and pocketed it.

"It's now or never," he said, and leaped out of the engine room and into the air.

"Sokka!" cried Katara. Suddenly she felt an arm slip around her waist and pull her against a lean muscular body. She turned to look a Zuko, who crushed her against his form.

"What in all the hells do you think you're doing?" she demanded, her cheeks flaring.

"Taking a leap of faith," he said quietly. Then without warning he dashed for the door and jumped out taking a screaming Katara with him, followed by a hard faced Haru.

Katara squeezed her eyes shut, clutched herself as close as she could managed against the Fire Prince and waited for their fall to come to an abrupt end.

When it did it wasn't what she expected. The landing was soft. None of her bones broke. And she was still breathing.

She opened her eyes tentatively. And was greeted by Aang's smiling face. She smiled back until she realized she was still clinging to Zuko for dear life. She shoved him away and was about to berate him for everything she could think of when she heard a deafening crack followed by several more.

She turned and saw that the underbelly of the airship was bursting into flame and the blimp itself was caught on fire, being slowing eaten away before finally disappearing in an expanding plume of smoke and flame and the forest below was rocked with the force of the explosion.

"Yeah!" crowed Sokka triumphantly. "Take that you bastards! South Storm Sokka was here!"

"'South Storm Sokka'?" asked Katara raising an eyebrow. "When did you come up with that?"

"Just now. You wait it'll catch on."

Before Katara could deliver a scathing retort she noticed Zuko looking back at the falling debris of the destroyed airship. She knew who he must be thinking of and gently placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm sure she got away somehow," she said gently.

The Fire Prince only nodded and continued to stare at the fiery ruin.

"Come on Appa," said Aang, taking his place atop the bison's neck. "Let's get out of here."

Far below, the tranquil darkness of the forest was disturbed by the flaring destruction of the sky vessel and concealed within the branches of the trees three black robed figures, their features hidden by veils and scarves, watched the events unfolding overhead. One of the scout balloons had been caught in the explosion and vanished in the flames while the remaining two descended near the hill where those three figures floated down to just before the airship was destroyed. But the figures were more interested in the flying bison fleeing the scene of the wreckage.

The three began to hand talk to one another, an alternate form of communication their people developed for when stealth was required.

_What could this mean? _motioned the large one.

_A sky bison has not been seen outside in over a hundred years, _gestured the skinny one.

_We must investigate, _waved the small one. _A bison on the outside may mean an airbender as well._

_If that is the case, _signaled the skinny one. _Then we may have to take extreme measures._

_Are you suggesting, _the large one gestured. _That we kill an Air Nomad?_

_He and his companions have already been to the Western Air Temple, _continued the skinny one. _Among their number is a __**firebender**__. They discovered the secret of the Pai Sho table and now the White Lotus is in danger of discovery. _He turned to the small one. _The final decision is yours of course._

After a pause, the small one gestured, _For the sake of Shang-wēifēng, they __**will **__die!_

Then their forms blurred and they disappeared into the night.

Suki snapped into wakefulness as she heard a clamor in the guardroom. She went to kneel next to Megumi who had volunteered to keep watch despite her cough.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," wheezed Megumi. "But I think it's a jail break."

"You guessed right," said a voice from the shadows. The other Kyoshi Warriors were awake now and ready for a fight.

"Hey," protested the voice. "That's no way to greet your rescuer." A figure materialized out of the shadows. A teenager garbed in light armor with three lines of red war paint beneath each eye, a blue headband that kept matted brown hair out of an otherwise plain face. The figure picked the lock and after a few moments the cell door opened and the teen stood expectantly.

"Come on!" she prompted - Suki decided it was a she. "We have to get out of here. Longshot's waiting and the General can't keep those flame heads busy forever."

After some more hesitation, Yukari helped Megumi to her feet and led her out of the cell followed by Ami cradling her sister and telling her everything would be alright now. Suki took Myo by the hand and regarded their rescuer a mixture of gratitude and confusion.

"Who are you?" she said at last.

"Name's Smellerbee," answered the other girl with a smirk. "Now move your ass 'less you actually_ like_ the food here."

Fireflies danced amongst the trunks of trees and somewhere a cat-owl screeched at it made its rounds for its nightly hunt. Otherwise the tranquility of the woods was undisturbed save for the sound of Iroh singing to himself.

_Winter, Spring_

_Summer, and Fall_

_Winter, Spring_

_Summer, and Fall_

He knew he was being watched, but that was alright. He knew his watchers. His unseen escort was simply a formality as the person he was meeting with was an extremely paranoid personality. And for good reason. He smiled and continued singing.

_All seasons_

_Fooooor Love_

_All seasons_

_Fooooor Love_

At last he came to the camp fire where a scarred man with wild white hair sat staring into the dancing flames. Iroh, approached him and bowed politely before seating himself across from him

"Good evening," he greeted pleasantly.

"Speak for yourself," grunted Jeong Jeong.

**Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Captain Expendable of the Flagship Dumbass...just kidding. I feel bad for the captain. He took all that abuse from Azula dies a fiery death and I didn't even name him. Oh well. Suki fans rejoice, for she's out of jail and also the triumphant return of the Freedom Fighters. Azula's pissed. Mai's sad. And Ty Lee's...well...Ty Lee. What will Ozai's Angels do next to thwart the Avatar and his friends and who are the shadow figures tailing Appa and what is their connection to the Hidden Valley. And will Zuko get his firebending back? More importantly will he score with Katara? And what will Aang and Haru do when he does? Tune in next time for The Sun Warrior City. R&R plz!**


	7. new plans and new journeys

**I'd like to apologize in advance for the confusion. I had intended to get Aang and Zuko to the Sun Warrior city by the end of this chapter, but I sort of got sucked into the discussions of the group so I was forced to change the title. Rest assured the next chapter will see Aang and the others to their destination. To be honest, I'm a little disappointed with this chapter, but so long as we can get the story moving along, meh. Shout out to RueBroadway (yes, I **_**am**_** evil), superkawaiifoxy, kitkat1327 (Mrs. Expendable thanks you for your condolences), Shade Adriel, Music is my BFF, charizardag, badculture, Khajmer, wtfbrunteesoftball, Talon88.1, MastaDrumma22, solareclipse, and Luiz4200. I own nothing but **_**Shang-wēifēng**_**, so hands off:D Warning: this chap contains spoilers for **_**The Firebending Masters.**_

The Search for Shang-wēifēng

Chapter Seven:

New Plans and New Journeys

Iroh gingerly lifted his tea kettle from over the campfire and poured some into the two small cups. Placing the kettle on the ground, he took one cup for himself and offered the other to his host. Jeong Jeong eyed it as though it would turn into a viper-scorpion at any moment, but accepted it with a curt nod. _Still as paranoid as ever,_ Iroh smiled as he sipped at his tea. The other man hadn't changed a bit in the twelve years since he had last seen him. Of course the ex-admiral had grown more ragged and disheveled from wandering through the wilderness, but he still had the same hollow, haunted eyes gazing out of a wan, sallow face. The eyes of a murderer.

"I see you still haven't found that solitude you're so fond of," quipped the old Fire Prince, nodding to the surrounding trees where the infamous Deserter's watchers lay hidden. If he so much as sneezed wrong they would swoop from the branches and snuff out his life like a sputtering candle in a gale.

Jeong Jeong grunted sourly, still scrutinizing his tea. "I tried chasing them away but they kept coming back. Eventually, they wore me out and they've been following me around since."

"Maybe it's your sparkling personality," chuckled Iroh.

"A fine time to make jokes, boy," growled the hermit. "From what I've learned, your brother has placed a considerable bounty on your head. You've nothing to fear from me, of course - I'm a wanted man myself - but you should have a care where you show your face."

"Watch who you call 'boy'," snorted Iroh. "I'm not your student anymore."

"'A good student never ceases to learn'," quoted Jeong Jeong.

"'And a true teacher never gives way to hypocrisy'," returned the old general pointedly. "As much as I'd love to engage you in philosophical debate, I need to know what's been going on in the past five months."

"What in hells have you been doing?" scoffed the hermit. "Gambling on Pai Sho, drinking elixir, and frequenting the local pleasure districts I presume."

"Well," grinned Iroh. "I was actually in exile with my nephew, but I did manage to sneak in an appropriate amount of boozing and wenching when he wasn't looking."

Jeong Jeong looked at the other man flatly before smiling wryly into his yet untouched tea. "Yes, no doubt you did."

"I've lost touch with the rest of the world when my brother and Princess Azula had my nephew and I declared traitors. We were forced to wander aimlessly through the Earth Kingdom before we found refuge in Ba Sing Se for a few weeks before the Princess captured the city. After that I was thrown into prison."

"Life there agreed with you it seems," said the hermit noting Iroh's flat stomach.

"I had a bit of help from a lovely young woman," grinned the other man dreamily, then with a flourish added, "As well as my considerable acting ability."

Jeong Jeong shook his head. "It shames me to see my prized student behave so." At last he took a sip of his tea. "Well," he grimaced. "Omashu fell this past spring."

"Omashu?" repeated Iroh in surprise.

"Yes, only now it has been officially christened New Ozai by Azula."

"What a surprise," muttered the old general dryly. "What of King Bumi?"

"As I heard it, he surrendered his city without a fight. Strangely enough, mere days after Omashu's fall, the entire Earth Kingdom populace had managed to escape the Fire Nation by pretending to have caught an epidemic of some sort. Penta-pox I believe they called it. I'm sure I've heard of that."

The jovial Fire Prince laughed heartily. "Sounds like something old Bumi would come up with alright."

"That's the strange thing," said Jeong Jeong. "They say it wasn't Bumi, but some Water Tribe boy who came up with the plan. As far as I know, that senile fool is still in an underground cell of steel made especially for him and gibbering about how cozy it is."

"If I know Bumi," grinned Iroh. "He's _listening_ and _waiting_ for the right moment to act. What else have you heard? About the Avatar I mean."

The hermit gave a dismissive shrug. "Only rumors, each story more wild than the last. Some told me he died in Ba Sing Se, slain by the Fire Prince. Others say it was Azula, either alone or with those earthbenders she's ensnared into her thrall. Still more insist he had returned from the dead and razed the Fire Nation Capital to the ground. Others swear on their mother's graves that he killed the Fire Lord on the day of the eclipse and now rules the world in his place. Or he died in epic combat with Ozai and all of his allies were taken prisoner. As I said, I only have rumors and it is difficult to sift through all the nonsense to find the truth."

"Anything about my nephew?"

Jeong Jeong regarded him pointedly and reflected on the last time he had seen the once-great Dragon of the West, a broken-hearted man who had lost his only son in a blitz attack by the enemy no one, not even the sharpest of tacticians could have foreseen. The eyes of one who had sent his kinsman to his death. He now saw that same look in the other man's golden eyes reflecting the firelight, and shook his head.

"I am sorry Iroh, but I've heard nothing of Prince Zuko."

Iroh nodded but said nothing, taking another sip of his tea. At last he stood up.

"The time has come Jeong Jeong," he declared. "I know you feel it as well as I. The world groans in fear and pain. The deciding battle is drawing nearer, and we must now determine what needs to be done."

Jeong Jeong looked at him silently for a moment, before shaking his head again. "I severed my ties with the White Lotus long ago."

"And yet," countered Iroh. "Here we are. I called for your help, and you answered. You told me which ship to board, which port to get off at, and where to meet you from there."

"I did all that because I owe you," scoffed the hermit. "For turning a blind eye as I deserted this senseless war."

"And I did that because of the bond we once shared as master and student," insisted the aged Fire Prince. "Now, I call upon you to honor the oaths you and I both made long ago before the Altar of the Eternal Mother. This age is rapidly coming to a close, Jeong Jeong, and it depends on the likes of you and I whether this new age will be one of harmony or tyranny. You can't keep running from the world."

The hermit glared at his former student for a moment before his shoulders sagged in defeat.

"You always were my most stubborn pupil," Jeong Jeong muttered, rising to his feet.

"I learned from a master," grinned Iroh before adding, "Admiral."

"Never call me that," growled the Deserter gruffly. Then he sighed, "Very well. I'll send messengers to the others."

Iroh smiled in both anticipation and apprehension. He had never imagined that the Brotherhood of Eight would convene in council during my lifetime, let alone that_ he _would be the one to call together such a meeting.

- - -

_Four._

_Five._

_Six._

Mai bit back another scream as the fire whip seared her flesh again and again. She never imagined it would hurt so much. When she, Ty Lee and Azula landed, the Fire Princess took Mai by the wrist with one hand and with the other shot a blue flare into the air, signaling the two remaining scout balloons down. Then she lashed the noblewoman to a tree, securely tying her hands around the trunk with a piece of cloth and tore open the back of her dress exposing Mai's back. Once the firebenders aboard the balloons had landed, Azula ordered each of them to give Mai three lashes, which they hurriedly obeyed, not daring to second-guess a royal command.

_Seven._

_Eight._

_Nine._

The third soldier completed his turn and moved to allow the fourth and final trooper to do his duty. Mai panted, the smell of her own burning flesh filled her nostrils, her vision blurred. She was marginally aware of Ty Lee crying somewhere behind her and of Azula observing the proceedings impassively.

When the first soldier had finished his work, the acrobat had cried, "Stop it, Azula! Please, just stop it!"

At first Mai had thought she was delirious. Ty Lee _never _stood up to Azula.

"Silence!" hissed the Fire Princess sternly. "Or you'll get the same."

"B-b-but..." sniveled Ty Lee.

"It's alright," said Mai, silently praying that her friend wouldn't antagonize the Fire Princess further. "It's alright."

The nobleman's daughter heard the circus performer whimper with indecision before finally breaking down in tears. That was when the second set of fire lashes came.

_Ten._

_Eleven._

_Twelve_.

Mai collapsed gasping against the tree trunk, hot tears of pain stinging her eyes, the burns on her back rendering her unable to move, and she almost cried out in agony as someone tried to cover her exposed areas with her ruined clothes.

Then the bonds around her wrists were cut and the nobleman's daughter sank to her knees, staring at Azula's boots. The Fire Princess knelt down in front of her and took her chin between her thumb, index and middle fingers, and tilted the other girl's face so their gazes met.

"I know that you and my brother have some unresolved...issues," Azula said slowly and ominously. "So let those burns on your back be a reminder for the next time your personal problems interfere with your duty. Because, make no mistake, if it happens again, I _will_ kill you."

She then released Mai and easily strode past her. Then Ty Lee raced over to kneel in front of her injured friend. She enveloped her friend in a painful embrace, and blubbered how sorry she was, though through her sobs it mostly came out as gibberish.

Mai gave her old playmate one of her rare smiles and made soothing noises, assuring her she was okay.

_It was worth it, _she thought to herself, hugging a still-whimpering Ty Lee close, in spite of the pain. _You're safe my Fire Prince. For now at least._

Across the clearing Azula glared balefully at the approaching dawn with her back to the Western Sea. The sun had not quite peeked up over the eastern hills, but the rosy hues of the world's coming awakening were visible. She had lost an airship, Mai was no longer reliable, and both the Avatar and her brother had managed to elude her.

_Calm down,_ she told herself, recalling her lessons with Lo and Li. _Unfettered anger is self-destructive and rashness leads to ruin. _Then, as she did when she had played Pai Sho with her uncle as a little girl, she put her complex little mind to work analyzing her available options, playing all the possible scenarios through her head, until she found the one with the most desirable outcome.

"Alright," she called to the others. "Listen up. Mai. Ty Lee. The two of you are to take one of the balloons and go to Chameleon Bay. From there you are to send word to the Fire Lord, requesting more supplies and new transport and wait for me. Get word to Lo and Li while you're at it. I hope I can at least trust you with that much." she added looking pointedly at Mai, who prudently lowered her gaze.

"B-But," sniffled Ty Lee. "What are you going to do?"

The Fire Princess smirked. "I'm taking the other balloon north east to look up an old friend."

- - -

Toph Bei Fong was agitated. The little earthbender had been irate since Sokka and the others had left to rescue Katara and Zuko. She spent the whole night fretting and fuming with worry and anger, so much so that Teo and the Duke were afraid to approach her. When Appa finally landed with the Avatar, the mustachioed earthbender, the Fire Prince, and both Water Tribe siblings in tow, she put on her usual nonchalant act and crawled into her rock tent, sealing it behind her. She barely acknowledged Sokka's presence.

Sleep did nothing to improve her foul mood and it carried over into the next morning. She ate breakfast in silence as Aang and Katara described the exciting escapade aboard the Fire Princess's airship and the daring battle that took place outside, laughing when the waterbender reached the part where she accidently froze Zuko along with the Fire Nation soldiers. The Fire Prince did not share their amusement. Momo gave his own account of events through a series of chirps punctuated by a low bellow or two from Appa.

After eating, the blind earthbender went off to be by herself. She absently bent the black meteorite arm bracelet that the Water Tribe boy had given her upon returning from his training with Master What's-his-face into various different shapes. She could hear the others as clearly as though she were standing right next to her. Haru was practicing his earthbending drills with Aang. Teo and Zuko were clearing away the eating area while the Duke played with Momo, and a certain busybody Water Tribe girl was convincing her brother to go and talk to Toph, to which the runaway nobleman's daughter rolled her eyes. _Here we go._

When she heard and felt the approaching footsteps behind her, she bent her bracelet back into its usual form around her arm and waited.

"Hey," said Sokka from behind her.

"Hey," she replied curtly without turning.

There was a silence and she felt tremors of discomfort emanating from the boy.

"Well?" she demanded irritably. "Spit it out!"

"You're a good fighter," said the Water Tribesman simply.

Toph turned her head to face him, "I'm a _great_ fighter," she corrected. "The best there is. And don't you forget it."

"You're right," agreed Sokka.

The tiny earthbender sat in silence before saying, "Now, unless you're going to do something other than state the obvious, I'd like to be alone."

After a moment's hesitation, Sokka went on, "Up in that airship, my ears kept popping, plus with all the running feet and whirling diddly-bops everywhere, I could barely hear a thing. The fact that I knew we were like three miles above the ground didn't help matters much either."

"Sounds awful," said Toph turning her head away.

"You'd have hated it," smiled Sokka.

"So you didn't bring me along because you thought I wouldn't have been able to handle it?" she demanded.

"No!" protested the Water Tribe warrior, the waves of uncertainty and discomfort coming from the boy were now almost deafening to Toph. "It's just...well...I figured you'd be out of your element, since we'd be so far away from the ground and..."

"So you brought _Haru?_" cut in the blind girl incredulously. "Yeah, _that_ makes sense."

"Now you're not being fair," growled Sokka, vibrations of anger creeping in with the rest. "None of us had been in an ariel fight before and I had to make a judgement call and we all know you're not at your best when you're in the air, and...let me finish!"

Toph, having turned her head to rebuke the swordsman again, snapped her mouth shut and waited.

"The point is," continued Sokka. "All it would take was one well timed fireball, or a well aimed spear thrust and that would be it. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

The little earthbender's eyes widened, and she quickly turned away to hide her blush.

"Y-you..." she stuttered. "You were w-w-worried about...me?"

"Of course I was," said Sokka. Toph gasped as she felt the vibrations in the ground and read his heartbeat. He was telling the truth.

"You're a great fighter," he continued. "And a valued member of our team. We'd all hate to lose you."

The earthbender fell silent. Finally she prompted, "Is that all?"

The Water Tribe warrior gave a start. "Er..."

With a growl, Toph jumped to her feet and Sokka suddenly sank up to his neck into the ground.

"What'd I say?" demanded the Water Tribe boy, his head, shoulders and fingers the only parts of him left visible.

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU?!" shouted the little earthbender and she stormed off, leaving a very perplexed and annoyed Sokka to fend for himself.

"Not again," he groaned. Then he started to grunt and strain against the confines of his earthy prison. After struggling for a few moments he started calling, "Hello? Anybody? A little help here. Haru? Aang? Any earthbenders out there? Okay, I'll settle for a shovel."

- - -

Around noon, Haru had found Sokka stuck in the ground and freed him. When asked how it had happened he simply said he didn't want to discuss it.

"Okay," said Aang once everyone gathered in the clearing where they had made their encampment. The Avatar was seated near a grazing Appa. Leaning against a nearby tree with his arms crossed over his chest was Zuko. The Duke sat atop the boulder in the middle of the clearing with Sokka. Toph sat near Aang, an icy mask of indifference. Haru sat next to Katara who was busying herself feeding berries to Momo. "We're back together," continued the young monk. "So what's our plan from here?"

"We still have no idea where to start looking for the White Lotus to ask them about Shay-Way-Fay."

"Shang-wēifēng," corrected the Avatar. "We might find some answers at Omashu."

"That place is overrun by the Fire Nation," protested Sokka.

"That never stopped us before," argued the airbender.

"First thing's first," cut in Katara. "We still need to find Aang a firebending teacher."

"But we already got a firebender," said Toph, gesturing toward Zuko.

"I mean one who doesn't fizzle," said the waterbender, at which the Fire Prince glared.

"Maybe," suggested Toph, regarding the neutralized firebender. "You need to draw your firebending from a different source. I recommend the original source."

"How's he supposed to do that?" interjected Sokka. "By jumping into a volcano?"

"Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of firebending is," continued the earthbender, pointedly ignoring the Water Tribe boy.

"So..." mused Sokka. "_Is_ it jumping into a volcano?"

"Shut up, Sokka," said the blind girl cooly. Then she continued, "One day, when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave. I guess I wanted to get back at my parents for never giving me any freedom, while at the same time showing them I could take care of myself. Instead I ended up getting lost and crying like a baby."

She felt the looks everyone was giving her. "Hey," she protested. "I wasn't _always_ the tough little piece of flint you all know and worship. Anyway," she went on. "That's when I met the badger moles, the true masters of earthbending. They were blind just like me, so we understood each other. For them, it wasn't just about fighting, it was their way of interacting with the world. That's why I was able to learn earthbending, not just as a martial art, but as an extension of my senses."

There was a silence as the others regarded their companion with awe.

"That's amazing Toph!" breathed the Avatar.

"That's pretty impressive alright," Sokka complimented, to which Toph only snorted.

"It makes sense," said Katara. "After all, it's said that Oma and Shu were taught by badger moles, and the Air Nomads learned their bending art from the flying bisons."

"You hear that Appa?" grinned Aang, looking toward his bison. "Maybe you can give me a few pointers buddy."

Appa bellowed in response.

"It won't work," said Zuko bowing his head. "The original firebenders, the dragons, went extinct a long time ago."

"How did..." Aang began.

"But," interrupted the Fire Prince, putting a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "It is said that the first humans they taught were the Sun Warriors, a civilization that predated the Fire Nation."

"Okay," said the Avatar. "We'll just find these Sun Warrior guys and have them teach us."

"That won't work either," said Zuko. "The Sun Warriors vanished more than a thousand years ago."

"Then why bring it up?" snapped Katara. The Fire Prince looked at her. Though she was somewhat sympathetic as they fled Azula's exploding airship, leaving Mai behind, she had since reverted back to her open hostility of him.

"The ruins of their city aren't too far from here," he explained. "It's a longshot, but Avatar Aang and I might learn something if we go there."

"How do we know you're not leading us into a trap?" demanded Haru, glowering at the Fire Prince.

"There won't be an 'us'," said Zuko sternly meeting the Earth Kingdom boy's glare with a level stare. "The Avatar and I will be making this journey alone."

The exiled Prince looked at each of his companions in turn, waiting for the inevitable arguments and assassinations of his character. Haru glared daggers at him. Teo and the Duke only looked uncertain. Toph nodded thoughtfully while Sokka only shrugged. He gazed at Katara and she returned it stoically. After a few moments her face reddened and she looked away.

"Fine," she said after a pause.

Everyone looked at her pop-eyed.

"But," she continued. "Only if _I_ get to come along."

"No," said the Fire Prince flatly.

"What do you mean 'no'?" demanded the waterbender, shooing the lemur away and

rising to her feet.

"_No_," repeated Zuko with more emphasis. "Those ruins are sacred to firebenders. Your presence there would be unacceptable."

"Considering what you did at the North Pole's Spirit Oasis," growled Katara. "I'd say fair's fair."

The Fire Prince flushed. "This isn't about fairness!" he protested, as he too rose to his feet to confront the waterbender. "It's about Avatar Aang learning firebending."

"No," Katara shot back. "It's about _you_ getting_ your _firebending back."

"So the Avatar can _learn_ from me!"

"If Aang's going that's all the more reason I _should _go," said the Water Tribe girl firmly, crossing her arms beneath her breasts.

"Haven't I proven my loyalty enough?" demanded the Fire Prince.

"You've proven that loyalty doesn't mean much to you," countered Katara.

"Will you two knock it off!?" shouted Aang. "You're arguing like petulant children and we have no time for these petty arguments!"

As one, the Fire Prince and waterbender directed abashed looks to the ground.

"She started it," Zuko muttered under his breath.

"Oh real mature!" groused Katara

"Cut it out!" shouted Toph. "Now you two sound like an old married couple!"

Both Zuko and the Water Tribe girl - as well as everyone else in the little encampment - fell silent and gawked at the tiny earthbender.

"Ah," sighed Toph, grinning. "That's better."

- - -

Katara stood ankle-deep in the stream near the campsite. After filling her water-skins, she decided to get in a few waterbending drills before she departed east aboard Appa with Aang. And Zuko, who had finally caved and agreed to allow her to accompany them. The rest of the group would head southward for Omashu to find clues to the location of the Hidden Valley. It was about two day's travel on foot and Sokka was certain they would find some other mode of transport on the way. If all went well, they would meet outside the city walls once Aang and the Fire Prince found whatever it is they were looking for.

She should probably be worried about what waited for them at the Sun Warrior City. Perhaps she should be concerned with the tension she sensed between her brother and Toph - Spirits! Why did she have to go and say what she said? And in front of everybody! She hadn't even considered all the things that could go wrong during the time they were separated.

But for some reason the only thing on her mind was Zuko. Zuko. _Zuko._

"Rrrrrrrrrgh!" she raged and she sent a jet of water shooting into the air. Why did that spoiled, stuck-up, piece of seal vomit constantly invade her thoughts. After taking a calming breath, she wove her arms with the movements Master Pakku had taught her and listed all the things she found detestable about the Fire Prince. She hated his insolent golden eyes. She hated his whole brooding demeanor. She hated the way his body felt against hers, so lean and muscular and powerful...

_Bad thoughts, _she chided herself. _Bad thoughts._

She angrily continued the list. He was arrogant. Grouchy. He had tried to hurt her and those she cared for on more occasions than she cared to remember. He was the Fire Lord's son and Azula's brother. He was somehow involved with that gloomy stiletto girl, Mai. Just _what_ was the nature of their relationship...?

_NO! _the waterbender inwardly shrieked. _Bad Katara! Bad Katara! Bad! Bad! BAD!_

"Katara?"

The Water Tribe girl nearly leapt three feet into the air at the voice and turned to see Haru, along with Sokka, Teo, the Duke and Toph, with Momo sitting on her shoulder. They all looked as though they were judges ready to pass sentence.

"Appa's ready," said her brother, gesturing back towards the clearing. "Aang and Zuko are waiting for you."

"Oh," said Katara simply, as she stepped out of the water. "Alright."

They still watched her with those weighing looks.

"Uh, is there something going on I should know about?" asked the waterbender.

"We, that is myself included," began Haru before being cut off by Sokka's sharp, "We want to know what you think of Zuko."

"What?"

"Tell us what you think of Sunshine," repeated Toph, placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

Where did this come from all of a sudden? "Well," breathed Katara. "I don't want to bore you with a list so I'll just put it this way: I _hate_ him."

Toph stopped tapping her foot but said nothing. Haru seemed relieved for some reason but Sokka remained unconvinced. "Come one Katara," he said accusingly. "It wouldn't be the first time you fell for the bad boy type."

"Just-just what are you implying?"demanded the waterbender, her cheeks flaring.

"You do keep making excuses to be around him," Teo pointed out.

"Such as?"

"Well," went on the inventor's son cautiously. "There was the last time he attempted to train Aang, you insisted on going with him."

"That was to keep an eye on him so Aang wouldn't get hurt," insisted Katara.

"Then I found you two together on Azula's airship," said Sokka.

"They put us in the same room," protested the Water Tribe girl. "It's not like I planned on getting captured with him."

"And," piped up the Duke. "There was the bath thing when he saw you butt-nak-"

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!" roared Katara, sending the little helmet boy scrambling for cover behind an unperturbed Toph, along with the frightened lemur who crouched behind her neck.

"None of that matters," said Sokka, massaging his ears, still ringing after Katara's

outburst. "The point is..._if you marry a firebender I swear I'll disown you!_"

The waterbender glared darkly at her brother and was about to bend the water from the stream to freeze the blue-eyed warrior to a tree when Toph spoke up.

"I realize it isn't any of our business," said the tiny earthbender calmly. "But you'd better consider Twinkletoes' feelings before you go and do like the rabbit-minks do with Sunshine."

Katara stared at the other girl, not because of the inappropriateness of her last comment, but because of what she was hinting at. The Water Tribe girl averted her cobalt eyes. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," she sniffed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Aang and Prince Fizzle are waiting for me."

As she walked past, the tiny earthbender grabbed her arm and yanked her down so that their faces were almost touching.

"Come off it," whispered Toph harshly. "Not only should you know better than to try to lie to me, but did you really think I wouldn't hear your heart going a mile a minute when Aang kissed you?"

Katara gaped at her in shock but said nothing as Momo, crawled up Toph's arm and onto the waterbender's shoulder.

"Just keep it in mind," said the earthbender simply.

After that she said her goodbyes and wishes of good will and climbed aboard the bison, who, at a yip-yip from Aang, flapped his tail and soared east toward the Sun Warrior City. Katara sat in silence pondering Toph's words before dismissing them with a shake of her head. They don't know what they're talking about, she thought to herself. It's all just a misunderstanding. They'll see there's no way I could be attracted to that scar-faced creep.

- - -

Concealed in the branches around the clearing, the three figures in black watched the departing bison. The small one gestured hurried instructions to the other two, who returned affirming motions. Then the small one's form blurred and disappeared as she went in pursuit of the rogue Air Nomad and the firebender while her two companions remained behind to watch the remaining quintet moving southward. And to wait.

**OMG! Azula's such a sadist! I would like to make special mention of Talon88.1 for suggesting - for use in page breaks. I tried it for this chap so hope it works. All my paragraphs clumped together was driving me crazy. Anyway on to my self-important grandstanding: Who is the mysterious Brotherhood of Eight? Who is the 'old friend' Azula is referring to? Is Katara attracted to Zuko? Will this affect her relationship with Aang? Why am I asking you these things? I'm the writer, shouldn't I already know? Next time: **_**The Sun Warrior City**_**. Seriously this time. I promise ;)** **R&R**


	8. the sun warrior city

**Alright! Eight chaps! Let's get this party started! Shout out to Shade Adriel, superkawaiifoxy, mystery writer5775, charizardag, Talon88.1, Music is my BFF, wtfbrunteesoftball, Rexic and Soulia, and Guardian of Balance. I've received some requests that I make a reference to Katara's new bloodbending powers. Rest assured I'll create a situation where she'll be forced to use them but for now she's just too nice to bloodbend another human being unless she absolutely had to. I own nothing but my OC's. Read and enjoy! **

The Search for Shang-wēifēng

Chapter Eight:

The Sun Warrior City

Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors crept silently through the night. It had been a day since this strange girl, Smellerbee, had released them from their prison. Ami carried her sleeping sister Tsui on piggyback, while Yukari allowed Megumi to lean against her.

It had been a day since their escape from the Earth King's Palace.

- - -

Smellerbee had guided them outside to the courtyard where her companion, Longshot, a lithe wiry young man with wide straw hat and an arrow knocked and ready to fire in his taut bow, was waiting with a gentle-faced girl introduced as Song. Then Smellerbee whistled shrilly and a great roar sounded from inside the palace. Panicked shouts and cries of fear were accompanied by an approaching lumbering and suddenly a huge goat-gorilla with big floppy ears crashed towards them and stopped short of trampling the waiting Smellerbee. It then sat on its haunches and panted, looking at the Kyoshi Warriors with big curious green eyes.

"Hello there Sparkles," greeted Song, smiling.

"I told you," muttered Smellerbee. "His name's General Bruiser."

"But I think Sparkles suits him better," insisted Song. "Besides, he likes it, don't you Sparkles?"

The goat-gorilla bent over and slobbered all over the Earth Kingdom girl's face.

"We'll discuss it later," barked Smellerbee, as Song smilingly wiped the saliva with her sleeve. "I've sprung the political prisoners and some of them look like they could use your healing touch, Song. Longshot, I need you and the General to cover our escape, but don't either of you stay any longer than you have to. And if any Dai Li show up you definitely, run full tilt in the other direction. Got it?"

Longshot nodded and General Bruiser/Sparkles, bowed his head so that the boy could straddle his neck then went bounding back towards the Palace.

"Good luck Longshot," called Song. "You too Sparkles."

"General Bruiser," growled Smellerbee. "Now let's get the hell out of here. Those Dai Li should still be busy on Twitch's end, but they'll be onto our diversion soon enough. So let's haul ass to the safe house."

"No need for such language Smellerbee," said Song.

"Hey," retorted the girl with the painted face. "There are situations that call for swearing and this is definitely one of them."

She then turned to Suki. "Can you fight?"

She nodded.

"But Suki," protested Myo. "Your arm."

"It's fine," the Kyoshi Warrior assured her younger companion.

"But..."

Suki placed an assuring hand on the other girl's shoulder. "Trust me."

Smellerbee handed her a long knife and passed other blades to the Warriors well enough to fight.

"Okay," said Smellerbee quietly. "Just stay low and follow me."

They hugged the shadows, making their way towards the guard houses that flanked the main gates.

"Crap," hissed Smellerbee as they drew nearer. Two guards were stationed at the gates, but they didn't wear the crimson armor of the Fire Nation. They were garbed in green and black robes with a wide dome-shaped hat emblazoned with the crest of the Earth Kingdom.

Suki's heart sank. Dai Li agents, the merciless hounds of Azula. Their cruelty outstripped even that of the Fire Nation inquisitors. Yukari's grip tightened so that her knife was shaking. Once, after one of her sessions of torment with the Dai Li, they brought her back weeping and cradling bleeding fingers. Her nails still hadn't grown back.

Suki placed a hand on her comrade's shoulder, fearing that she might bolt and exact her vengeance on the two guards, killing them all in the process.

"Easy," she whispered.

All at once the Dai Li slid in two separate directions narrowly evading the explosion of dirt and debris. From the dust emerged a lean muscular youth, probably a year or two older than Suki, with high cheekbones, a square jaw, and long shaggy black hair, held back from his dark eyes with a yellow bandanna with black stripes. He might have been good-looking but for the bushy uni-brow. All in all he had the scruffy appearance of a street thug.

"Anyone order an escape route?" inquired the young man smartly.

"Blockhead?" demanded Smellerbee. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Twitch at the University."

"Some of the blasting jelly set and wouldn't light so we had to bail," shrugged the earthbender. "And I _really_ wish you'd let us pick our own codenames."

"Less talking more ass-hauling," barked the girl. "Or I'll change it back to Mono-brow...LOOK OUT!"

Just then, a Dai Li materialized from the, the dust cloud and earthbent his stone gloves at the youth who smoothly ducked into a crouch, as the deadly projectiles drilled into the stone wall, swiped his leg in a wide arch and sent a wave of cobblestones crashing into the agent, burying him beneath a heap of rock.

"Upper Ringers," sighed Blockhead, shaking his shaggy mane, almost emphatically. "Never stood a chance."

He then examined the Kyoshi Warriors.

"These the political prisoners you liberated?" inquired the brawler. "Not much to look at, but then again they never are, fresh from the pit."

"Chun!" scolded Song. "Be nice! These girls have been through a terrible ordeal and a few of them need medicine."

"Sorry Song," grumbled Blockhead, rolling his eyes. Just then the other Dai Li lunged at the boy but before anyone could shout a warning to him an arrow found its mark in the agent's neck and he fell to the ground gurgling before going still.

All eyes turned to find Longshot riding the goat-gorilla towards them and knocking another arrow in place.

"Alright ladies," grinned Blockhead before adding, "And Longshot. I've got like twelve Dai Li on my tail."

"How long do we have?" asked Song.

"They should be here any second," answered the earthbender.

Smellerbee looked at the boy levelly. "You've got a plan, right?"

"Yup," answered Blockhead. "But you're not gonna like it."

"I never do," sighed the girl.

"Just step outside and let me work my magic," smirked the uni-browed earthbender giving Suki a wink.

As they all filed through the main gates, Blockhead arranged them into a circle around himself. Suki heard the approach of many booted feet and shouted commands coming from both the Palace and the main street leading up to the Palace. Whatever the earthbender had planned it wouldn't work fast enough. She looked up at the moon and prayed before it suddenly disappeared and she was overcome with a falling sensation that ended with a splash.

As she regained her bearings, and the first thing that overcame her was the stench.

"The sewers?" groaned Smellerbee. "You were right. I didn't like it."

It didn't take long for Suki's eyes to adjust to the dim glow of the hanging glow-stones that lined the walls of the cavernous passages of murky water filled with garbage and others things she didn't want to think about. Blockhead had used his earthbending to flip the section of street they were standing on and deposit them here. She fought down a gag. The stink was suffocating.

"Hey," protested the street fighter flicking a wad of soaked paper away. "I got us away didn't I?"

Everyone just held their nose and directed flat stares at Blockhead, even the goat-gorilla.

"Pfft! Whatever!" snorted Blockhead. "Come on," he said trudging through the murk. "Twitch is waiting at my old house in the Lower Ring."

"Blockhead suits him," muttered Myo to Smellerbee, who only nodded.

After what seemed like hours of wading through the sewers, Blockhead, stopped at a ladder that led up to a manhole cover, which he then climbed, tentatively lifted the cover and peered outside.

"The coast is clear," he called back down to the others as he scrambled out.

One by one, they all crawled out of the manhole except for the goat-gorilla.

"What are we going to do about Sparkles?" asked Song.

"There should be an aqueduct pipe that leads out fo the city," said Smellerbee. "He should be okay. But he'll reek for months."

"Bye Sparkles," called the Earth Kingdom girl. "See you at the safe house."

The goat-gorilla tossed his head and bounded into the shadows.

"I keep telling you it's General Bruiser," gritted Smellerbee. "Ugh! I don't say this often but I seriously need to bathe. And burn my clothes."

"Come on," said Blockhead. "We're close to my old house."

The brawler led the company down a dingy old alleyway. All around were seedy-looking characters, some as grimy and filthy as Suki felt. Some looked even filthier. A lean scar-faced man was offering a wickedly curved sword to a heavy-set bald man with piercings all over his face, and a tattooed serpent coiled around his arm. Over to the side two men were wrestling and pummeling one another senseless but no one else paid them much mind. A few fellows were even placing bets.

"Ah," sighed the earthbender. "Good ol' Ruffian Row. I used to be the reigning champ here."

"Of what?" asked Yukari, looking uncertainly at a yellow-toothed man who leered at the group.

"Busting heads and kicking ass!" grinned Blockhead, giving Yukari a wink. "My old house is right around here."

They came to a wooden door stuck in the wall, and the brawler tapped it twice, paused, then knocked three more times.

After a moment the door creaked open and a pale, skinny, rat-faced boy with protruding front teeth and a nervous tick in his eye peered out.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what h-h-h-h-h-happened to you?" he stuttered.

"Had to take a detour through the sewers," explained Blockhead.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-_sewers?!_" hissed the rat-faced boy, whom Suki decided was Twitch.

"Relax," said Song gently. "We'll rinse off, then make our way to the safe house."

"Germs," said Twitch as though entranced. "Germs. Germs. Germs."

"We told you we'll clean up!" snapped Smellerbee. "Now let us in."

"Germs," answered Twitch.

"Twitch," said Smellerbee levelly. "If you don't step out of the way right now I'm going to take you in a headlock and wipe all this gunk off on _you_."

The rat-faced boy blinked and his eye quivered violently before he reluctantly stepped aside to admit them. Blockhead's "old house" turned out to be little more than a small room with a bed and a tub. Once they were all inside, Twitch stared at them in disbelief.

"Now what?" demanded Smellerbee.

"Crowded room," he answered. "V-v-v-v-very...c-c-c-c-c-c-c-crowded..."

"Chun," sighed Song. "Could you and Longshot take Twitch to the public baths to wash up?"

"They're closed at this hour," protested the earthbender.

"So?" asked Smellerbee.

"Why can't we use the one here while you all go?" asked Blockhead.

"Because the Fire Nation and the Dai Li'll be looking for six Kyoshi girls," answered Smellerbee. "Just take a bath there and once you're done, let him take one and guard the door. Remember what happened the last time?"

"You want me and Longshot to play bouncer so Captain Courage here could take a bath?" asked Blockhead.

"Yes," answered the Earth Kingdom girl.

Half of the earthbender's uni-brow rose in incredulity, before he shrugged. "Alright, come on Twitch."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" shrieked Twitch jumping away from the other boys.

"I wasn't going to," said Blockhead levelly.

"K-k-k-keep your g-g-g-g-germs to yourself," stammered the rat-faced boy. "_And stop breathing my air!_"

As they left Longshot turned around and twirled a finger by his ear and whistled before closing the door behind him.

There was a silence, except for the rustling of Smellerbee and Song removing their soiled garments.

"Is he..." Suki started before pausing to carefully choose her words before going on. "...okay?"

"No," answered Smellerbee bluntly, removing her boots. "But believe it or not he's scary smart. I swear he can fix anything. Says he's from Gaoling to the south and came to Ba Sing Se to study mechanics at the University but he had to change his plans after the coup, and the school was turned into a recruitment facility for the Dai Li. He also knows all there is to know about blasting jelly. Trust me he's useful in a pinch. Just don't touch him."

"Noted," smiled Suki. She was gradually feeling like her old self the further she got from that prison. Even Azula's cruel words were fading.

"Where did you find a goat gorilla?" wheezed Tsui.

"Actually," smiled Song. "Sparkles found us."

"_General Bruiser_," said Smellerbee shooting a glare at the other girl. "Just wandered into our camp one night and he's been with us since."

"What about that Blockhead guy?" asked Myo.

"Chun lived here in the Lower Ring," said Song. "He says he used to run around with his own street gang up until the coup. After that, he and his friends tried to fight off the Fire Nation but they all got captured. By the time Smellerbee and Longshot got him out he was the only one they hadn't executed. He swore he'd make the Dai Li and the Fire Nation pay for killing his friends."

"That's awful," said Megumi.

"Just more of the same for us Freedom Fighters," snorted Smellerbee now down to her small clothes.

"What about you?" asked Suki carefully.

Smellerbee and Song looked at her levelly. Finally the girl with the painted face said, "I'm going to get cleaned up. After I'm done I'll get you and your friends some fresh clothes. Won't be anything fancy but they'll suffice. Better make sure you scrub all that runny makeup off too."

Suki wondered if she had offended the other girls when Tsui gave way to a coughing fit.

"I'd better get my medicine case," said Song, also down to her small clothes. As she walked across the tiny apartment, Suki noticed the livid burns on the Earth Kingdom girl's legs and decided that some things were better left unsaid.

The sick girls had managed to sleep through the rest of the night with the help of Song's medicine and the fresh clean green robes Smellerbee had found for all of them, but it wasn't long before a now-clean Blockhead and Longshot burst through the door, followed by Twitch who was quivering like a leaf.

"We gotta go," said the earthbender.

"Now," said the archer, speaking for the first time since Suki had met him.

They filed out of the tiny apartment, swiftly and silently and found that five Fire Nation soldiers and a Dai Li were stalking through Ruffian Row, grabbing passerby after passerby to question them. There was no doubt in Suki's mind thy were searching for her and the others.

"Okay," said Smellerbee. "Here's what we're gonna do. First Longshot'll take Ami and Tsui first. Then I want Song to count to five before following him with Myo and Yukari. Then Me, Blockhead, and Twitch'll take Suki and Megumi."

The Freedom Fighters all nodded to one another and put the plan in motion. Longshot escorted Ami and Tsui, passing the searchers without incident. Moments later they were followed by Song, with Myo and Yukari.

"Alright, it's our turn," whispered Smellerbee. "Don't draw attention to yourselves and follow my lead."

Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors lifted their hoods to cover their faces and quietly followed after the Freedom Fighters. Just as they had reached the mouth of the alley she heard a harsh, "Hey!"

They all turned to find the Dai Li agent looking at them. "What are you kids doing out here?" he demanded gruffly. "It's past curfew."

"I'm afraid it's my cousins sir," said Smellerbee quickly. "They're sick and need a doctor."

On cue, Megumi started coughing violently. The Dai Li cocked his head and peered at Twitch suspiciously. "What's wrong with him?"

"Oh my brother suffers from the Shake-n-Quakes," said Blockhead.

"I-I-I-I do?" asked Twitch, receiving an elbow in the chest from Smellerbee.

"Yes," said the street fighter. "The Shake-n-Quakes. Very rare but very contagious.

Basically you keep shaking 'til you just can't shakes no more."

"Oh Spirits!" exclaimed Twitch looking at his hand in horror. "It's true! It's true! I can't stop shaking!"

"Oh no!" exclaimed Suki, shaking her hand violently. "Now I'm shaking too!"

"It's spreading fast!" gasped Smellerbee. "We need a doctor stat!"

"Al-alright," said the Dai Li, covering his mouth. "Move along quickly and don't let me catch you kids after dark again."

"SHAKE-N-QUAKES!" shrieked Twitch as they hurried down the darkened streets.

- - -

It took them an hour before they finally managed to calm Twitch down and convince him that the Shake-n-Quakes weren't a real disease, but after that they managed to leave the confines of the Inner Wall and make it into the surrounding farmlands where the promised safe house was. They traveled through the day and into the evening on the dirt paths long the canal grids that brought water to the fields and separated the properties from one another. Farmers and their wives were hard at work tilling the soil with their children and farmhands, life left relatively unchanged by the Fire Nation occupation.

"Wait'll you meet Grizzly," said Smellerbee brightly.

"'Grizzly'?" asked Yukari. "How did he get that nickname?"

"Is he big and hairy?" grinned Myo, her spirits considerably lighter the further they got from the inner city.

"Actually," snickered Blockhead. "He's kind of a wuss. We just call him Grizzly 'cuz he's got a bear."

"You mean platypus-bear?" wheezed Megumi.

"No," said Song. "Just a bear."

"Surely you mean..." began Yukari, before Smellerbee cut her off. "No. Not a skunk-bear, gopher-bear, or an armadillo-bear. Just. A. Bear."

The Kyoshi Warriors gawked at her in stunned amazement, except for Tsui who muttered something about frozen frogs in her sleep.

"I didn't believe it at first either," said Song.

"I still don't believe it," said Blockhead.

"I-I-it's an ab-b-b-b-b-bomination," muttered Twitch, shuddering as though the thought of such an amazing animal's existence were offensive.

"Oh stop," said Song. "Bosco's cute."

Suddenly Longshot held up his hand and the company came to a halt. Then he crouched to the ground and the others followed suit.

"What's going on?" whispered Suki.

"Dai Li," hissed Smellerbee. "And they got the safe house surrounded."

- - -

"I thought this thing could move faster," griped Zuko sourly glaring at everything in sight.

Appa bellowed in discontent.

"Be nice to Appa," scolded Aang from his place atop the great animal's neck.

"Yeah," added Katara. "It's not easy for him to carry the combined weight of you _and_ your ego."

Zuko grunted but didn't answer.

Aang sighed. Since departing from the others the sun had sank passed its zenith and was making its way toward the western horizon and the waterbender and Fire Prince had done nothing but fight. When they weren't bickering they were sitting in sullen silence. It was even worse than when Toph first joined them. He just wanted everyone to get along, but he knew it wasn't easy for Katara to let go of Zuko's betrayal beneath Ba Sing Se. After all it had lead to Azula killing him.

Aang shuddered, and not against the cold wind of the high altitude. The wound on his back where the Fire Princess's lightning had struck him, and the exit wound on the sole of his foot, were more than just scars. He had died, and Katara had revived him with water from the Spirit Oasis. But he had lost something in that exchange. He had not attempted to go into the Avatar State since the Impenetrable City's fall, but he knew that his connection to the energy that embodied the Avatar Spirit had been disrupted, nearly severed completely.

He was ashamed to admit that a part of him was grateful. While he was in the Avatar State he felt as though he were engulfed in a sea of other consciousness, struggling to stay afloat or risk losing himself. More than that, he dreaded the price that mastery of the Avatar State demanded.

"There it is."

Aang snapped back to the present at Zuko's rasp from behind him.

"Is that it?" asked Katara, frowning in the direction Zuko pointed. Atop her shoulder,

Momo chattered earnestly.

The Avatar looked down and found several large pyramid-like structures peeking out above the forest canopy.

"The Sun Warrior City," Aang said just above a whisper as he circled Appa for a landing. He feared the Avatar State, just as he still feared fire. But, for everyone's sake, he had to find a way to master both.

- - -

"What do you mean 'stay here with Appa'?" groused Katara after they landed and dismounted. "You said I could come with you."

"And here you are," said Zuko, curtly. "I never said you could go into the city."

"Oh, I see," said Katara. "You're hoping to get Aang alone so you can truss him up and skip on back to the Fire Nation and worm your way back into daddy's good graces. Well I'm not..."

She stopped when she saw the expression on the Fire Prince's face. She had seen Zuko angry before. She had seen him enraged. But she had never seen the cold smoldering anger that burned in Zuko's golden eyes before now.

"Katara!" exclaimed Aang in shock and disappointment.

"That's it!" hissed Zuko, striding toward the waterbender challengingly. Though he was only inches taller than she was, Katara thought he almost loomed over her.

"Ever since I joined the Avatar, I've taken your put-downs, your jokes at my expense and your insults. And I took it because, frankly, I deserved every last bit of it. But don't you ever - _ever_ - even suggest that I would go back to that man, after all he's done to the world - after all he's done to _me!_"

Katara gasped, and gazed into the Fire Prince's scarred face as though seeing it for the first time. She suddenly recalled the words he had spoken in the crystal catacombs.

"_I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of a banished Prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever."_

He had never mentioned how he got that scar. Suddenly a thought occurred to the Water Tribe girl that almost made her gasp in horror. _Did his __**father**__ do this to him?_

She gazed at the livid scar that covered nearly half the angry Fire Prince's face. Then Appa snorted and Momo shrieked. Everyone went still and crouched warily ready to spring. They heard the rustling of the tree cranches in the wind and a soft whirling, ringing noise that was barely audible.

"Look out!" cried Aang. The airbender threw himself at Katara knocking her to the ground just as...something...whizzed out of the forest and spun through the space Katara occupied seconds before. Zuko leapt out of the way as the thing spun around and flew back toward him.

It barely missed his head as it sped over the Fire Prince and to the waiting hand of the veiled figure in black who had suddenly appeared as though out of thin air.

- - -

Yuan regarded her targets coolly, as she raised her giant shuriken star over her head for another throw, and her long dark hair fell back to rest between her shoulder blades. The rogue airbender was helping the Water Tribe girl to her feet. Both were looking at her with curiosity and apprehension. Then her slate eyes fell on the firebender who had drawn his twin swords, poised and ready for attack.

She decided it would be a shame to disappoint him. She had sworn that they would die and Yuan Keeper of the Sacred Seal and Guardian of Shang-wēifēng never went back on her word.

**Whoo-hoo! OC's galore and some good old fashioned Aangst! I've read the speculation on the General's identity from Ch 6. I'm sorry to inform you that Long Feng did indeed kill Jet and he won't appear in my fic except for flashbacks. Originally, I intended the General to be the leader of the Omashu Resistence, but he didn't seem the type who would put his faith in kids. So after racking my brains I said "You know what? Let's take this into a completely different angle" and Flopsie was the result. Time and reviews will tell if I had chosen poorly. So what do you all think of the new Freedom Fighters? Love 'em? Hate 'em? I gotta know! Also Yuan, the airbending ninja finally makes a scene. Will Aang and the others survive this encounter? Will the FF escape the Dai Li? And can the mysterious Grizzly be who we all think he is? (Um...duh!) Tune in for**_** Yuan**_** same bad-ass time! Same bad-ass channel!**


	9. yuan

**This took a little longer than I wanted but the important thing is I got it done. For those disappointed for the lack of Aang Zuko and Katara action in the last chap I hope this makes up for it. This chapter also makes a reference to **_**The Firebending Masters **_**as will the one following it. Shout out to taffy0823, superkawaiifoxy, Akriloth Warrior, badculture (you make a good point, I'll try to come up with some new material. can I still make a reference to cactus juice? cuz I got an idea I think is very funny) charizardag, mystery writer5775, Talon88.1, Khajmer, and Luiz4200. I own nothing but Shang-wēifēng and my OCs. Read and enjoy.**

The Search for Shang-wēifēng

Chapter Nine:

Yuan

Zuko watched the small figure in black warily, waiting for her to make the first move. Then, all at once, her form blurred and vanished. The Fire Prince looked about frantically for his opponent when that strange whirling noise came again and he turned to find the deadly shuriken spinning towards him. He had no time to duck this time so he swung his sword and batted it away. Just then the assassin appeared and, made several gestures that were strangely familiar and a blast of air moaned from out of nowhere and snaked around the Fire Prince. Then the whistling sound came from behind and Zuko turned to find that the shuriken was impossibly spinning back at him.

He couldn't duck this time.

No time to parry it away.

Suddenly a second blast of air came and sent the deadly star wobbling away and embedding itself into a nearby tree trunk. Zuko turned and saw the Avatar standing with Katara his gray gaze shocked and intent on the veiled figure.

"You're an airbender," he whispered.

The figure in black said nothing but produced twin kunai knives in each hand and lunged at the Avatar who ran to meet his opponent with his staff. The assassin swiped at Aang's stomach, but the monk leapt into the air and brought the staff down on the figure's head only to have it blocked by the other kunai. The assassin twirled and sent a drilling kick at Aang's chest, conjuring a whirlwind that sent the boy flying. He whirled through the air and, utilizing his airbending, floated gently to his feet, just in time to see the figure in black charging at him, throwing a kunai straight at his heart.

Suddenly the knife was encased in ice and fell harmlessly to the ground. The assassin turned and leapt into the air just in time to avoid a jet of water slamming into her. Katara retracted the liquid and bent it into a water whip ready to snake at the black garbed figure. Then all at once Zuko lunged at the assassin, swinging his swords and shocked to see the tiny kunai knife parrying his dao swords blow for blow.

"Watch out Zuko," cried Aang as he earthbent a tremor toward the assassin. Zuko broke away from their duel and the black garbed figure leapt to a tree branch to avoid the crackling earth where she once stood.

All three advanced on the tree, but the assassin only stared at Aang with her cold slate eyes.

"You're the Avatar," she said. It wasn't a question but the inflection she used demanded a response.

"Um," Aang hesitated before answering. "Yes?"

"Then you're head is mine!" the assassin hissed as she flung her remaining kunai at the monk who blocked it with his whirling staff. But the knife was just a diversion. With improbable speed, the black garbed figure bounded from the tree and dashed to recover her giant shuriken.

"No you don't!" said Katara, sending her water whip snaking around the assassin's legs. She leapt out of the tendril's reach and continued to rapidly advance upon her weapon, but just as she reached for it, a blast of air knocked her aside and she slumped against a tree trunk unconscious.

All eyes turned toward Appa who had his back to them and his tail up.

"Nice going buddy," congratulated Aang cheerfully.

Appa bellowed proudly.

- - -

The assassin glared at them balefully as the trio loomed over her. When she regained consciousness, the sky was a plethora of oranges and reds as the sun sank behind the western hills, and they had bound her arms and legs. The Fire Prince had wanted to gag her as well so she wouldn't be able to airbend at all, but he conceded that they needed information first.

"Who are you?" demanded Zuko.

"Did Azula send you?" added Katara.

"How can you airbend?" asked Aang.

The veiled girl snorted, tilting her chin up so that she seemed to be looking down at them. "Beat me! Cut me! Brand me! Do as you wish! I will never allow outlanders to reach Shang-wēifēng!"

They gaped at the figure.

"Shang-wēifēng?" repeated Aang. "_You're_ from Shang-wēifēng?"

"Ack! You-you tricked me!" squeaked the assassin. Then Zuko grabbed her veil and yanked it off. "Hey!" she protested. Aang gazed at her face. She had slim features with a narrow nose and small frowning mouth. Her dark brown hair spilled down her back and her antenna-like bangs covered her forehead. She looked like an Air Nomad but her airbending was unlike any the young monk had encountered. Aggressive. Savage. Deadly. It was so far from anything airbenders were supposed to be.

"Give that back you filthy outlander!" demanded the black garbed girl, baring her teeth at Zuko.

"Who are you?" repeated the Fire Prince. "And why are you trying to kill us?"

"My name is Yuan," answered the bound airbender haughtily. "And I owe you no explanations."

Zuko sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We're wasting time. I don't think we're getting anything out of her."

"Maybe you should try bribing her with a necklace," muttered Katara under her breath.

"What was that?" demanded the Fire Prince dangerously.

"Nothing," said Katara quickly. After Zuko's earlier outburst, she had elected to ease back on the insults. No matter how much fun it was. She was still shaken by the possibility that his own father would scar him. To her, Fire Lord Ozai was little more than a faceless shadow that spread darkness and despair to all the world, so she had always imagined him to be particularly cruel. But to do such a thing to your own child...

"We should explore the Sun Warrior City while there's still daylight," said Aang placatingly. "Let's go Zuko. Katara, you stay here with Yuan."

"Me?" squeaked Katara. "Why me?"

"Zuko knows more about these ruins than either of us," answered the Avatar. "Besides," he said taking the waterbender aside and lowering his voice. "I think the two of you need some time apart. Especially after what you said before."

Katara opened and closed her mouth several times, and stopped when she realized she must look like a fish. _He didn't have to say it like that, _she thought. _It's not like I meant for him to take it__** personally**__. Oversensitive jerk!_

"Fine," she sighed - she was _not_ pouting! "I'll stay and watch crazy ninja girl. But hurry back, okay?"

"Don't worry Katara," smiled Aang, before turning to Zuko. "Ready?"

"Yes," answered the Fire Prince curtly.

"Let's go Sifu Hotman!"

Zuko stopped short and turned very slowly toward the young monk. "Don't. Ever. Call me that."

"O-okay," answered Aang shakily before following his prospective firebending teacher into the ruins, leaving Katara with a sullenly silent Yuan.

- - -

The Avatar and the Fire Prince walked down the wide street that cut through the Sun Warrior City like a river through a canyon. The City itself was in good condition considering its age. But for the buildings overgrown with ivy and faded wall paintings and crumbling statues of majestic dragons, the pyramids themselves seemed almost untouched by the ravages of time. There was something else too.

"There's something familiar about these buildings," said Aang. "Kind of like the Fire Sage Temple on Crescent Island."

"The Fire Nation and the Sun Warriors were once one people," said Zuko quietly. "But according to the ancient texts, a great schism took place and the tribe divided, one half remaining here, the other migrating to the archipelago where the Fire Nation exists today. Even so the Sun Warrior's influence, like their architectural styles, continue to shape my country in small ways."

"It's like the monks used to tell me," said the Avatar, cheerily. "Sometimes the shadows of the past can be felt in the present. So you really think we'll find something that'll help us firebend?"

Zuko only nodded in answer.

"The past can be a great teacher!" Aang smiled. Then he cried out as he tripped over a wire and the ground before him opened up to reveal a spiked floor. The Avatar only just saved himself by spinning his staff like a propeller and flipping gracefully over the pit to land safely on the other side."

"Zuko?" he panted. "I think the past is trying to kill me!"

"Amazing," said Zuko bending down to examine the trip-wire and the trap it triggered. "I didn't think a booby trap would still work after so long. Then to took a few steps backward and with a running leap ran alongside the stone wall and came to rest beside Aang.

"If there are more of those things laying around," said the airbender, looking around tentatively. "Maybe we should go back."

"No," said the Fire Prince firmly as he continued to make his was toward the large pyramid in the center of the city. "The Sun Warriors were dragon-worshipers, they're our only link to the origin of firebending. We keep moving."

"Hold on," Aang said, following after the Fire Prince. ""When I was a kid there were dragons everywhere, but, since Katara and Sokka found me in that iceberg, I haven't seen a single one. Alive," he added remembering the spirit of Fang, Avatar Roku's animal guide, whom he had encountered in Senlin's Forest where he found himself trapped in the Spirit World.

"Something happened to the dragons, Zuko," the airbender said carefully, as they reached the stone dragon-flanked stairs that lead up to the pyramid's entrance. "Something you're not telling me."

The Fire Prince took a long measured breath before climbing the stairs, and said, "A hundred years ago, my great grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, began the tradition of hunting dragons for glory."

Aang gasped in horror. How could anyone wantonly wipe out an entire species for sport?

"Dragons were the first firebenders," continued Zuko. "So warriors were given great honor for defeating them and were even awarded the title of Dragon. My Uncle, the Dragon of the West, won his title before I was born, by killing the last dragons."

"But," Aang said, as they reached the top of the stairs. "I thought your Uncle was...I don't know...good?"

"He has a complicated past," said Zuko sadly. "A family tradition it seems."

The Avatar was about to say more when his eyes fell on the fresco. "Zuko," he said nervously. "I thought you said the Sun Warriors and the dragons were friends."

"Looks like the dragons had a funny way of showing it," the Fire Prince agreed, taking in the image of a man standing atop a high platform with dragons coiled around it breathing fire upon him. Beneath it was a door over which was hung a sunstone.

Zuko turned around and there was a tall pinnacle with another sun stone on top of it some distance away.

"I bet that sun stone opens the door," the Fire Prince said quietly. "But only when sunlight hits it at just the right angle...on the solstice."

"Monkey feathers!" Aang swore. "The solstice again?! We can't wait that long!"

Zuko thought a moment, watching as the sun gradually sank beyond the western horizon. "Maybe I can seeped things up a bit," he said drawing his sword and angling the blades so that they caught the beam. "Come on," he pleaded as he tried to reflect the captured light against the sunstone atop the pinnacle. "Come on!"

At last, the sunstone caught the last of the fading light, just as the sun disappeared beyond sight, and reflected it upon its twin over the door and it groaned in protest as it slid open.

Zuko sheathed his blades and Aang peered inside.

"I don't care what everyone says, Zuko," said the Avatar smiling at the Fire Prince. "You're pretty smart."

Zuko's lips quirked before he questioned whether that was really a compliment. Then he frowningly followed Aang into the room.

- - -

After Aang left with the Fire Prince, Katara had set up a campfire and began cooking dinner. She had gathered a few nuts and berries, to which Momo helped himself, and still had some noodles left over from the Western Air Temple as well as a pair of mangos which she fed to Appa. From her place against the tree, Yuan watched the proceedings impassively.

The waterbender, shot a worried glance toward the ruined city. What could be taking them so long?

"Strange."

Katara's head whipped toward the captive airbender. It was the fist she had spoken since Zuko's earlier interrogation. _That worked out great_, thought the Water Tribe girl sardonically to herself. _All we really learned was her name_. She hesitated a moment. Maybe she could learn more about Shang-wēifēng if she tried being friendlier with this strange girl.

"Are you hungry?" asked Katara, offering a bowl of noodles.

"It's rather difficult to eat," Yuan answered dryly. "When your hands are tied behind your back, don't you think?"

"Oh right," the waterbender agreed sheepishly. "Sorry."

They sat in silence for a moment before Katara prompted, "What did you mean when you said strange?"

"I was under the impression that the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation were traditional enemies," answered the airbender.

"Yeah," said Katara. It was true that the two nations had never been friendly though they coexisted peacefully prior to the war. But why bring that up now? "Zuko and our group have something of an understanding," she finished

Yuan looked at her with those unnerving slate eyes, so like Aang's yet so unlike at the same time.

"So," she said at last. "You are not lovers?"

Katara stood up so fast that she knocked the pot of noodles over. "_Of course not!_" she shouted. "_Are you crazy?!_"

"I apologize," said Yuan. There was no inflection in her voice that said she meant it as anything more than a statement of fact. "I was mistaken. I meant no offense." Then, blushing a little she added, "I just thought the idea of it was romantic."

Katara relaxed, and flushed when she saw the mess she made. _Stupid Zuko,_ she thought angrily to herself. She'll figure out just how it was the Fire Prince's fault later.

"You're an odd one," said the waterbender, as she righted the pot and Momo helped himself to the dirty noodles. "First you try to kill us, and now you worry about offending me."

"I didn't try to kill you because I want to," said the airbender simply. "Only because I have to."

"Because we're trying to get to Shang-wēifēng?" inquired Katara.

Yuan, looked away pointedly.

"Sorry," said the Water Tribe girl. She hesitated a moment. "Why did you attack Aang in particular?" the waterbender said, trying to change the subject. She might not learn where the Hidden Valley was but she might at least learn something about the Air Nomads living there. "When you found out he was the Avatar, I mean."

The airbening girl's face hardened. "The Fire Nation forces pushed my people to the brink of extinction - drove us into hiding - and all because they were looking for him. It was his duty to protect us and in our hour of need he abandoned us. I will_ never_ forgive the Avatar."

Katara was startled. They hadn't considered that the surviving Air Nomads might blame Aang for the loss of their civilization, but if the rest of Shang-wēifēng felt as Yuan did, they might not receive the help they were seeking against the Fire Lord. Quite the contrary by the look of things.

"It wasn't like that," said Katara.

"As if an _outlander_ would know anything of such matters," snorted Yuan.

Katara frowned. _How rude! _she thought vehemently to herself. _This girl could give Zuko lessons in self-importance._

"Someone is coming," the airbender suddenly said urgently.

Katara sank into a crouch and peered about tentatively.

The surrounding twilight was still and silent but for the chirping cricket-hoppers. Then Appa groaned and Momo hissed and the waterbender could make out several dark shapes moving about outside the campfire's ring of light.

"Who's there?" challenged Katara.

The figures in the darkness did not answer.

"Show yourselves!" demanded the Water Tribe girl, bending the water from one of her skins threateningly.

She was surprised by a barrage of fire balls scorching the earth before her feet. _Firebenders!_ Appa bellowed in fear and rage. Momo shrieked and leapt to the sanctuary of Katara's shoulder.

The waterbender sent the tendril of water whipping toward her antagonists. Shouts and cries rose up from the shadows and another volley of fireballs careened towards Katara. Then, utilizing her lessons with Hama, she bent the water from nearby plants, adding it to her own and hardened it into an ice shield, blocking the enemy projectiles. Then she bent it back into liquid form and sent a wave crashing into the firebenders. The sounds she heard after that were thoes of retreat.

"Not bad," said Yuan, who had suddenly appeared beside the waterbender. "Not bad at all."

Katara looked from the airbender to the tree she was once bound to. The ropes had been undone and were lying in limp coils around the tree's roots. She then turned back to face Yuan who now had her shuriken in hand, smirking.

"Now," said the airbender. That smirk was almost a sneer. "Where were we?"

- - -

Aang looked around the chamber curiously. It was full of statues arranged into a circle, each figure in a different pose.

"These things mean anything to you, Zuko?" he asked looking towards the Fire Prince.

"No," sighed Zuko. "Maybe this was a waste of time after all."

The Avatar scrutinized the statues again. They had to hold some significance, otherwise why bother sealing it off except for the solstice. The figures were arranged in a circle, each posing in a strange formation. A few were in the same form, creating a pattern. Almost like a...

"Zuko," called Aang. "I want you to dance with me!"

The Fire Prince blinked at him. "_What?!_"

"Just do like the statues are doing," explained the airbender imitating the statue in front of him. "Maybe it'll trigger something."

Zuko grunted but reluctantly obeyed, hopping in front of one statue after another and mimiking the poses of each one until they met in the middle. Everything was still.

"Well," said Aang sheepishly. "That's disappointing..."

Suddenly, there was a loud grinding noise and the center of the floor opened up and pedestal with a golden egg-shaped object rose from the compartment.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"I'm not sure," whispered Zuko, stepping towards the object.

"Zuko wait," said the Avatar warily. "I don't think we should touch that."

But the Fire Prince had already lifted it off its pedestal. All at once the doors grinded shut.

"You had to pick up the glowing egg, didn't you?" grumbled the monk.

Before Zuko could retort, a wet sloshing sound filled the chamber. Fire Prince and Avatar turned as one and saw that the room was rapidly being filled with yellow blasting jelly.

"We have to get out of here!" barked Zuko, climbing a statue to get away from the rising mush.

"We've been sealed in!" protested Aang leaping atop another stone figure.

"Then earthbend!" shouted Zuko.

"I don't know how sturdy this place is!" the Avatar shouted back. The jelly was already up to their statues' torsos. "I could bring the whole pyramid crashing down on us."

"There!" said Zuko, pointing to a grate in the ceiling. "We need to get to that."

They leapt from statue to statue, until the Fire Prince's ankles became stuck in the still rising gelatin. But with an almighty bound Aang grabbed hold of the grating bars with one hand and offered his other to Zuko and pulled him up with him. Soon they were up to their necks in blasting jelly with their faces pointing up and their hands clenched around the bars.

"At least the jelly stopped rising," muttered Zuko.

"Now what?" asked Aang sourly.

- - -

"Help!" called the Avatar. The stars were shining in the heavens, all the celestial wonders of the universe were lain bare. They seemed to mock the two trapped in the hardened blasting jelly. "HELP!" repeated the monk.

"Who are you yelling to?" demanded the Fire Prince grouchily. "Katara won't hear us from the encampment."

"It's been hours," insisted Aang. "She should come looking for us soon."

"With that assassin to watch she'd _better_ not!" gritted Zuko.

"Well," growled the airbender, his patience wearing thin. "What do _you_ think we should do?"

Zuko hesitated before answering, "Contemplate our place in the universe?"

"HELP!" cried Aang desperately.

"What's that?" asked a voice.

"Who's there?" inquired a second who was soon joined by others.

"People!" exclaimed Zuko.

"We're saved!" clamored the Avatar.

Figures appeared above the grate. With a few movements and jerks they managed to pry it free and pull the two out of the muck. They crawled from their prison and peered up at their rescuers, bare-chested men with elaborate headdresses and intricate patterns painted on their bodies.

"Sun Warriors!" whispered Zuko.

"Trespassers," hissed a big man.

**I love where Aang pays Zuko a compliment and Zuko's not sure how to respond. I'm also interested to know what you all think of my OC Yuan. Next: Katara the Waterbending Bombshell vs. Yuan the Ninja with the 'Tude. Place your bets. Plus Aang and Zuko must face the judgment of the Firebening Masters. The nature of their test may surprise you. Tune in for **_**Trial by Fire**_**. Shibui out! R&R plz!**


	10. trial by fire

**Whoo doggy! Shout out to charizardag, Rexic and Soulia, GroggyRae (you're right, that was sloppy of me. I'll try to work on it), mystery writer5775, Akriloth Warrior, Talon88.1, wtfbrunteesoftball, and taffy0823 (I'm sorry it read like that but that chapter was more so a transitional event that led to this on. Still it's something for me to work on and as always constructive criticisms are appreciated. I think you'll be quite impressed with how this chap turned out though). Now, without further ado, on with the show!**

The Search for Shang-wēifēng

Chapter Ten:

Trial By Fire

Zuko and Aang were carried to a decrepit temple at the edge of the city and placed upon a crumpling altar. The Sun Warriors encircled them, spears at the ready, making escape impossible. The Fire Prince couldn't help but stare at them. Sun Warriors. Living legends brought right out of the stories his mother and Uncle used to tell him when he was small. They brought a pair of aardvark-sloths who busied themselves licking the hardened blasting jelly off of the two captives with their long, stringy tongues. The big man - whom Zuko had deduced was the chief judging from the deference the others shown him - frowned at their weapons which were lain at his feet.

He was a big man. Not fat. The Fire Prince was certain that if he had tried punching the man it would feel like punching a brick wall. But he was a wide man, with a hard angular face and a wide square jaw. His headdress rustled as he looked from the swords and staff at his feet, to the strange glowing egg-shaped thing from the room of dancing statues in his hand, then to his two prisoners.

"So you thieves have come to steal our treasure?" he demanded.

"We're not thieves," protested Zuko.

"I know you probably get this all the time," said Aang, carefully rising to his feet. Unperturbed, his aardvark-sloth continued to lick him. "But I'm the Avatar."

That caused a stir. The Sun Warriors looked at one another, conversing in hushed tones. The Chief's only reaction, however, was a blink. "What business does the Avatar have bringing one of the Discarded to our sacred ground?"

"Discarded?" asked Aang, confused.

"You've brought a man from the Fire Nation with you," explained the Chief pointing at Zuko. "What's worse, he is the Fire Lord's son."

"_Dragonslayer!_" cried one of the surrounding Sun Warriors, who was soon joined by several other outraged shouts of "_murderer,_" "_traitor,_" and "_oath-breaker,_" before the Chief held up a hand for silence.

"Please," said Zuko, bowing his head. "I know my people have slain the dragons, and perverted the Art of Mastering Fire, but it is imperative that we learn firebending."

"What do you mean 'we'?" asked the Chief raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Zuko lost his bending," blurted Aang before Zuko to shush him.

The big man stared at the monk before he burst out laughing. Soon he was joined by the rest of the tribe. Zuko flushed and hung his head in mortification. He thought the laughter would never subside.

"Well," chuckled the Chief wiping a tear from his eye. "If you want to relearn firebending, you'll have to be deemed worthy of the art by the Masters."

"Oh," smiled the Avatar. "You have Masters?"

"Of course," said the Chief. "But," he continued growing serious. "Before that can be decided, you'll need to prove that your intentions are honorable."

"Uh," said Aang nervously. "Okay."

"Alright," said the Chief, looming over the two. "Did you come here alone? And answer truthfully. Among the Sun Warriors, a lie is punished by smashing the deceiver's skull in with a rock."

Aang and Zuko paled. Then the Chief burst into laughter and the rest of the Warriors joined in. "Just kidding," chuckled the big man. "Seriously though," he continued, hardening his face again. "You'd better tell the truth."

"Well," said the monk hesitantly. "We did bring Katara with us, but she's back at the camp with...uh...some crazy girl."

The Chief looked at him levelly and nodded. "Very well. We are already aware of your companion and I have sent a patrol of Warriors to collect her and the...uh...crazy girl. In the meantime, sit tight and let the aardvark-sloths do their work. Trust me," he said removing his headdress to reveal a bald head. "Blasting jelly's impossible to get out of your hair."

Aang and Zuko stared at him blankly and the aardvark-sloths continued their meal.

- - -

Katara leapt back from Yuan and brought up a shield of ice just in time to block the airbending girl's slashing shuriken, while Momo leapt away screeching.

"Nice reflexes," commented the little assassin, doing a backwards flip and ricocheting off a tree trunk, producing a kunai knife in her free hand. "Maybe we can be friends - in the next life of course."

Katara continued to shield herself with ice while forming a tendril of water to trip up her opponent. She had fought against Aang's airbending before in their drills to prepare him for the Day of Black Sun, but she always had Toph and Sokka - sort of - to back her up. What's more, this girl's fighting style was completely different from Aang's. While his featured swift, evasive maneuvers and was almost entirely defensive. Yuan, however, was rapid and aggressive, utilizing centrifugal force with fatal intent. She really was trying to kill her. What could have happened to make the peaceful Air Nomads change so?

"We don't have to do this," insisted Katara, blocking another thrust and sending her water whip snaking toward her antagonist's legs.

"I am afraid it is fated," said Yuan, jumping easily from the waterbender's reach and landing easily some distance away. She almost sounded regretful. "My duty is clear. You and your two friends must die."

"I won't let you hurt Aang!" Katara snarled fiercely, as she lashed another tendril at the airbender.

"The Avatar?" Yuan, after easily dodging the attack, stood gawking at the Water Tribe girl. "You're sweet on _the Avatar_? He looks barely older than _me!_"

Just then, with an enraged roar, Appa came charging at the assassin. She seemed surprised for in instant before she leapt over the bison's head, hugged her legs to her chest and spun across the great beast's back, and rolled down his flat tail. Appa for his part, kept on charging and crashed right into the trees.

As the airbending girl righted herself back to the ground, Katara siphoned the water from the surrounding plants. Leaves crumples, bushes withered, and green grass became dead brown as the young waterbending master fed the water into the deadly tentacles of her Octopus Formation.

"That is impressive," whistled Yuan, before adding, "For a cradle robber." Then with spinning motion, she conjured up a small whirlwind and sent it spinning into the writhing water.

_Is she serious?_ thought Katara, seeing the small size of the cyclones. She changed her opinion, however when Yuan continued motioning and airbending and the tornado grew in size, sucking, her water away with the force of its vacuum. No, thought Katara as the last of her water was sucked away, herself along with it. Caught in the powerful wind's current, she flailed helplessly, unable to break free, like a leaf caught in the rapids.

All at once the wind stopped and she was falling. She twisted in the air and look below and saw only Yuan waiting with her deadly shuriken in hand. _This is it, _she thought, squeezing her eyes shut. _I'm going to die!_

Then there came an angry bellow, and a cry of surprise, and Katara landed roughly in a familiar saddle.

"What is wrong with you bison?!" demanded the little airbender irritably. "You are bound to _my_ people! Where's your sense of loyalty?!"

Just then the water that Yuan sucked up in her vortex came raining down, and the airbender, and ground she was standing upon, became very damp.

With a swift motion, Katara encased the airbender in ice up to her thighs.

"Thanks Appa," smiled the waterbender, climbing from the flying bison. "You're a life-saver."

Appa snorted modestly and shook his shaggy head.

Then Katara regarded Yuan with her hands on her hips. "Are you going to behave yourself now?"

Before the assassin could retort a plume of fire appeared between them.

"Don't either of you move!" said a man in a headdress and red body paint, armed with a spear. There were others with him. Perhaps twelve.

"Release me," urged Yuan, quietly.

"Why in hells would I do that?" demanded Katara, watching the strange men warily. They didn't look like Fire Nation, but they were definitely the ones who had attacked them before.

"You're outnumbered," she said simply. "I can help you."

Katara glanced from the captive airbender to the advancing firebenders, sighed, and melted the ice.

"We'll have to work fast," the waterbender said. "You take the ones on the left and I'll..."

"My apologies," said Yuan, producing a tiny black orb. "But you're on your own."

Then without warning, she threw the orb on the ground and it exploded in a puff of smoke.

"Yuan!" cried Katara, but when the smoke dissipated, the airbender was nowhere to be seen. "YUAN!" she shouted angrily.

"Fan out!" said the man in the headdress. "Find her!"

She looked back at the approaching firebenders. Maybe she could escape with Appa, fly over the Sun Warrior City and search for Aang and the angry jerk. A frightened bellow from behind prompted her to turn around to find more men with tribal markings, throwing weighted ropes over Appa.

"Aah!" someone cried and the Water Tribe girl turned to see one of the men shaking his arm violently to jar away an angry lemur who had clamped down on his finger with his teeth. One of his friends pried Momo from the man and stuffed the chattering little creature into a sack.

"I wouldn't recommend fighting," said the firebender who had spoken before. Katara sank into a stance, glaring at the man in the headdress defiantly. "The Chief wishes to see you," he continued calmly, and your friends are waiting."

_Aang!_

With a resigned sigh she straightened. "Let my animals go and I won't resist," she said, offering her wrists to be bound.

"Very well," the firebender agreed. With a nod to his fellows Appa and a really upset Momo were released and Katara's wrists were bound as the strange men led her into the Sun

Warrior City.

- - -

The men in headdresses continued their search but they would never find her. Shang-wēifēng Guardians were trained from the moment they could walk in the art of invisibility.

From her place of concealment, Yuan watched the men in strange garments lead the waterbender away. _I didn't actually __**say**__ I would help her,_ she reasoned. _I never go back on my word. It's just as well if they kill her and her friends anyway. Saves me the trouble._

She continued to watch them lead the Water Tribe girl away, followed by the stubborn bison and annoying lemur, until they ducked out of sight and the sun began to rise over the eastern mountains.

Then her form blurred and she was gone.

- - -

"You're alright!" breathed Katara when the Sun Warriors brought her to the outskirts of the city, at the very foot of the eastern mountain range where there was a small shrine, that housed a roaring pyre of fire. The flames seemed almost ethereal in the morning light. Appa bounded past his warders, knocking a few over as he did, shooed away the aardvark-sloths, and slurped the rest of the blasting jelly off of his master.

"Glad to see you too buddy!" laughed Aang. The bison was soon joined by Momo who nuzzled the airbender's cheek affectionately. "I think Zuko could use some love too."

"That's not necessary!" said the Fire Prince, nervously. "I don't need...Wait!"

But it was too late. Appa pinned him to the ground and licked him mercilessly. Aang, Katara, and all the assembled Sun Warriors began laughing uncontrollably.

When the beast finally relented and Zuko wiped the saliva off of his - well, everything - and raised himself to his feet, he looked sternly at Katara. "Where is Yuan?"

Katara lowered her gaze, "She got away."

"_What?!_" shouted the Fire Prince. "You were supposed to guard her! Now we have to wait around for the next time she tries to kill us! How could you let her get away?!"

"I didn't _let_ her get away!"Katara shouted back.

"Actually," said one the Sun Warrior who escorted the Water Tribe girl. "You kinda did. I saw you."

Katara shot him a glare then lowered her eyes to the ground sheepishly. "She-she tricked me," she said lamely.

"It's alright Katara," said Aang. "We'll get to Shang-wēifēng some other way."

Katara brightened a little at that, remembering that Sokka and the others were searching for leads on the White Lotus, but frowned as Zuko turned away. _It wasn't my fault, _she thought. Then she gave a start. Even in her head that sounded petulant.

"Right now," continued the monk. "We've got other things to worry about."

"What do you mean?" asked the waterbender.

"You'll see."

Standing atop a dais, situated before the roaring flames, the Sun Chieftain spread his arms and proclaimed, "Outsiders have come, seeking instruction in the Art of Mastering Fire. They must now seek the blessing of Masters Ran and Shao."

"Ran and Shao?" asked Aang.

"Shh!" hissed Zuko. "Don't interrupt."

"To prove themselves worthy," continued the Chief. "They must bear the Flame of Agni, the Sun - brought to us by the dragons, and kept alive by our ancestors in this shrine for thousands of years - to the top of Mt. Amaterasu, and present it to the Masters."

"Hail Agni!" responded the Sun Warriors.

"Alright," said Aang. "Where are the torches."

"Torches?" laughed a nearby Sun Warrior. "We don't use no stinkin' torches."

"You must carry the Flame of Agni," said the Chief, bending two small orbs from the pyre and holding them in his upturned palms. "Using firebending."

"But," protested Katara. "That's the very thing they came here to learn."

"We're not asking them to do anything fancy," explained the big man. "They just have to keep it burning 'til they get to the top. Maintain the flame with your chi. Pour in too much chi, and the fire will go out of control. Pour in too little, and it'll go out. If you can't keep balance, then you don't have what it takes to learn from the Masters."

He then offered the orbs of fire to the Avatar and Fire Prince.

Zuko took a breath and accepted one of the flames. Aang was a bit more hesitant. He looked toward Katara, who smiled encouragingly. Then he looked at Zuko, who nodded and gave him a smile, barely perceptible grin. Then with a breath he too accepted the proffered flame. It spluttered and flickered in his palm and the Avatar feared it would go out.

"Calm down," whispered Zuko. "Breath with it."

Aang, closed his eyes and breathed, and the flame burned more steadily.

"The outsiders have taken the Flame," proclaimed the Chief. "They shall now trek to the summit of Mt. Amaterasu to seek the Masters' judgement."

"Praise to Ran! Praise to Shao!" chanted the Sun Warriors.

"Just take the treacherous Path of the Nail to the top," the Chief said, pointing Aang and Zuko toward a steep trail, with sharp stones jutting from the ground. "The rest of us will meet you at the Maters' shrine."

"You're coming with us?" asked Zuko.

"What are you crazy?" demanded the Chief. "The rest of us'll be taking the stairs," he continued jabbing his thumb toward neat, even, stone steps that spiraled around the mountain base. "Good luck though."

As one, the Avatar and Fire Prince, gave and exasperated sigh.

- - -

"Zuko!" cried Aang. "My flame's going out!"

They had been hiking for hours. The sun was now at it's noontime zenith. Zuko had stubbed his toe several times, and cut himself on the jagged rocks, and the moaning winds weren't making it any easier to keep their fires burning.

"Just feed it more chi," snapped Zuko impatiently.

"But," the Avatar said, lowering his eyes. "What if I lose control?"

"You won't," insisted the Fire Prince, placing a hand on the monk's shoulder. "You're a talented kid."

Aang looked at him, still uncertain, so Zuko tried an encouraging smile, like that Water Tribe girl. It seemed to have the desired effect, as the airbender returned the smile and, his flame grew hotter.

"Come on," urged Zuko. "We need to keep moving."

- - -

Katara stood next to the Sun Warrior Chief. They had reached the Masters' shrine around noon. The sun was now setting and there was still no sign of Aang and Zuko.

"If they don't reach the summit before great Agni completes his journey," muttered the Chief. "We'll have to call the ceremony a wash and kill all the outsiders."

Katara gasped.

"Just kidding!" chuckled the big man. "Seriously though, they'd better hurry up."

"Here they come!" someone cried.

Soon, the monk and the exiled Prince topped the rise and stood before the assembled Sun Warriors. Or more accurately, Zuko stood, carrying an exhausted Aang, on piggyback, but both their flames were still burning, albeit splutteringly.

"You have come," said the Chief. He didn't look or sound surprised but there was something in the air that said he wasn't expecting their success. He then spread his arms and proclaimed, "The initiates have arrived! Now they must present the Flame of Agni to the Masters, undergo the Trial by Fire and receive their judgement!"

"Hail to the Firebending Masters!" chanted the assemblage.

"More climbing?" groaned Aang, slumping off of the Fire Prince's back.

"It's alright," panted Zuko. "We get stairs this time."

"Be warned," said the Chief gravely. "The Masters will test your mind, body, heart, and soul. They will see your past and know your ancestry." He looked pointedly at Zuko, "You should take care, for your family is responsible for the dragons' eradication, as well as driving my people into hiding."

"Well, I'll be fine," said Aang, confidently. "I'm the Avatar."

"Oh yeah," countered the Chief. "You disappeared for a hundred years, allowing all this bad ju-ju to go down. You'd better take care too."

Aang seemed to deflate at that. "What if the Masters don't find us worthy?" he asked nervously.

"Let's just say," murmured the big man. "They won't even leave ashes for us to sweep up."

"Ha ha!" laughed the airbender. "Good one Your Chiefiness!"

"I'm not kidding," said the Chief gravely.

Both Aang and Zuko paled.

"Better get to the altar before the sun sets," said the big man, gesturing towards the steps that led up to a platform that was connected to two caves by twin bridges.

All around them, the Sun Warriors began dancing and chanting and beating drums as they approached the stairs.

"I don't think I can do this, Zuko," said Aang.

"We can," insisted the Fire Prince. "We've come too far to fail now."

"But what if the Masters decide we're unworthy?" pressed the airbender.

"We're the Avatar and the Fire Prince," answered Zuko. "I'm sure we can take them."

They climbed the stairs in silence.

"Good luck Aang!" called Katara from below. She knew that they likely couldn't hear her over all the commotion but she felt compelled to cheer the monk on. "You too Zuko," she added grudgingly.

When they reached the platform they stood back to back facing each cave, and the dancing and chanting went on below them. All at once, Aang cried out in dismay.

"Zuko! My fire's gone out!"

"What?!" said the Fire Prince. "Now?!"

"The wind blew and it went out!" lamented the Avatar.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Give me some of yours," said Aang trying to reach around Zuko to get at the flame.

"I barely have any as it is!" scolded the Fire Prince, lifting the fire out of the airbender's reach.

"Just give me a little."

"No, they'll see us."

"Come on!"

"Quit cheating off me!"

Suddenly a great wind blew and Zuko's flame went out.

"Nice going," grumbled the Fire Prince.

"Hey," whispered Aang. "The music stopped!"

Zuko listened. It had indeed stopped. There were no more drums, no more chanting, no more dancing. Just pregnant silence, save for the wind. Aang and the Fire Prince faced their respective caves and waited. The world seemed to hold its breath as twilight approached.

Then with a roar, a great crusted head shot out of the cavern in front of Aang, followed by a long, sinewy, serpentine body. They creature soared out of the cave on great bat-like wings, and clawed at the air with deadly talons. Its crimson scales shimmered in the fading sunlight and its golden eyes fixed themselves on the two standing on the platform. Then a second creature, this one blue, slithered out of the cave before Zuko and joined its fellow in the air.

"Zuko," said Aang cautiously. "Those are dragons!"

"They are aren't they?" said Zuko dryly.

"Still think we can take them?" shot the Avatar.

"Shut up!" hissed the Fire Prince. "I never said that!"

The dragons began to circle around the platform, leering at its two occupants. Then the drumming began again. Aang was so fixated on the two dragons that he almost missed the movements the Sun Warriors were making below. They were identical to the statues they had found last night.

"Zuko!" cried the Avatar. "I think they want us to dance with them."

"Again with the dancing?" said Zuko incredulously.

"Just do it," gritted the monk. "What have we got to lose."

Grudgingly, Zuko complied and they repeated the dance they did the previous night, keeping in time with the rhythm of the beating drums below. The dragons writhed in the air in a dance of their own and coiled their bodies around the base of the altar. All at once the drums stopped and Aang and Zuko ceased dancing.

The dragons had their crusted heads before each boy, the red facing Aang, the blue facing Zuko.

They regarded them with piercing golden eyes that seemed to penetrate their souls. Then the red dragon's antenna-like whiskers writhed and twisted until it touched itself to Aang's forehead. The blue did the same with Zuko. And all the world faded into blackness.

- - -

_There was nothing. No shrine. No mountain. No sunset. No world._

_Aang was alone in the void, there was only him and the red dragon. Ran. The dragon's name was Ran. He had relayed that to him though images and colors that Aang's mind was able to translate into words. He had a similar experience from his encounter with Fang._

_**Aang,**__ began Ran though an image of himself in the Avatar State, waves of blue respect for an equal rippling through his mind. __**Child of the Cloud Dancers; bearer of the All-Soul, why have you come?**_

"_I seek mastery over fire," said Aang, kneeling. It seemed appropriate to kneel in the presence of so ancient and awesome a creature._

_**You have already sought instruction in this bending art, **__said the dragon, green puzzlement and purple speculation washing over Aang. __**But you grew careless and impatient, and one who is dear to you paid the price for your recklessness.**_

_An image of Katara, crying in pain and cradling her burned hands_._ Aang bowed his head in shame._

_**You never wanted anything to do with firebending again, **__continued Ran, orange indignation quivering through the visions. To you it was a ravenous beast, consuming and destroying everything in its path._

_Aang raised his gray eyes to meet the dragon's gold. "That was true," he said softly. "But a good friend taught me that all the elements, not just fire, have predispositions to both good and bad. That is the balance of the world; a balance that is my duty to restore." He bowed again, prostrating himself to the great beast. "So, I beg of you, Master Ran, help me to master fire."_

_**Zuko Wildfire has taught you much it seems, **__said the dragon in pink amusement, a vison of Zuko appearing. Only he was without his scar, and strangely, he was not alone. At his shoulder stood the tall wizened form of Avatar Roku. Even more odd, the Fire Prince had a blue arrow tattooed to his forehead._

_**The mantel of the firebender can be a great burden, **__continued Ran. __**As you needed to constantly maintain the fire on your journey to the summit, you must constantly maintain balance within yourself, or you may destroy yourself. Are you certain you wish to bear this burden?**_

"_For the sake of the world," answered Aang determinately. "And those I love, I will gladly take it."_

_**Fascinating, **__whispered Ran. __**Arise Aang, Roku Reborn, and receive my judgement.**_

- - -

_**Zuko, spawn of Ozai Coalheart of the brood of Sozin Eggbreaker, **__hissed Shao, black anger rippling through the visions of Zuko's father and great-grandfather. __**Why have you come?**_

"_I need to know why I've lost my firebending," said Zuko crouching into a kneel._

_**Fire requires sustenance in order to burn, **__replied the blue dragon. __**It needs air to sustain it and earth to fuel it. Firebending is no different, except that it needs drive to fuel it. What drove you when you could still bend?**_

_A vision of the Avatar, bound in chains, and himself triumphantly returning home, as well as his father beaming with pride as he placed the Fire Crown upon his head._

"_Capturing the Avatar, restoring my honor, and earning my father's love," Zuko answered quietly._

_**And now?**__ Yellow curiosity._

"_I want to help Avatar Aang defeat him," he answered coldly._

_**Is it vengeance that drives you now? **__inquired the dragon, her crusted head cocked to the side. _

_Zuko was taken aback. True he wanted to defeat his father, but would that really solve all the world' problems? Removing Ozai from power won't ease the antagonism between the nations and a new war would be fought in the place of the first._

"_No," said the Fire Prince at last. "I don't want to draw my power from rage and hatred. And seeking vengeance is how my father behaves. No, I've set my sights beyond him. The Fire Nation was not spared the miseries this war has brought to the world. I now seek to end that misery and set my country right. I know it sounds naive and idealistic, but it's all that matters to me now. It's all I have."_

_**Facinating,**__ said Shao, rosy waves of pride and - was it amusement? - coursing though her visions. __**Arise then Zuko Wildfire, of the clutch of Ursa Braveheart, of the brood of Roku Dragonfriend, and receive my judgement.**_

- - -

_I deem you worthy!_

As one, the dragons withdrew their whiskers and opened their maws of jagged teeth. Fire erupted from their throats and swirled around Aang and Zuko in a vortex. It wasn't like any flame either of them had ever seen. There were reds, and oranges. Yellows and greens. Blues and violets. All churning in a whirlpool of color.

"It's beautiful," breathed Aang in awe.

Then the flames dissipated and with a roar the dragons slithered back into their caverns.

The sun had set and twilight had fallen over the shrine.

"They've passed the trial!" shouted the Chief. "Let us welcome our new brothers!"

As Aang and Zuko descended the stairs, they were met with thunderous applause, cheering and congratulatory claps on the shoulders. Aang also noticed a lot of money changing hands. Obviously terms of bets placed on whether he and Zuko would succeed or not.

"You did it!' cried Katara, enveloping Aang in a hug.

"I had no idea," smiled Aang, as the Chief approached them. "I mean, I know Zuko said that fire was the energy of our world but I never understood until now. I always thought that fire was destruction but it's so much more than that."

"How can there be any dragons left?" asked Zuko, gazing at the two caves the creatures had retreated into. "I thought my Uncle killed the last."

"Ah," grinned the big man, "So you are related to Iroh. Yes, he came here many years back seeking further instruction on his teacher's suggestion, a fellow named Jeong Jeong."

"Jeong Jeong the Deserter trained Iroh?!" exclaimed Aang.

"Yes," smiled the chief. "In fact during my father's time, Jeong Jeong himself came here, seeking instruction from the Masters."

"Wow," breathed Aang and Katara.

"What about my Uncle?" pressed Zuko urgently.

"Well he came here and once he passed the Masters' trial he swore that he would keep their existence secret from the Fire Nation. It's likely he lied about slaying them so we could finally get some peace and quiet. Since you guys are the first visitors we've had in years, I guess it's working. Of course, now that you know our secret, we'll have to keep you here as prisoners for the rest of your natural lives."

They stared at one another for a moment before they all burst out laughing.

"Seriously though," said the Chief. "Don't tell anyone we're here."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" exclaimed Aang, turning to Zuko. "While I was talking to Ran, I saw a vision of you standing with Avatar Roku. You also had and Air Nomad tattoo. What do you think it means?"

Zuko hesitated, then he approached Appa, took his bag and rummaged through the contents before producing an object wrapped in cloth. He removed the fabric and revealed a crown.

"I've seen that before," said the Avatar. "That's Avatar Roku's crown!"

"Why do you have it?" demanded Katara.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you think," growled the Fire Prince. "My Uncle told me that Avatar Roku is actually my grandfather - on my mother's side."

Aang and Katara, stared at him in stunned silence.

"So," began the airbender. "Does that mean we're related?"

"Cosmically connected maybe," said Zuko quickly. "But I wouldn't go so far as to say...why are you looking at me like that?"

Aang fixed the Fire Prince with a mischievous grin, then bent himself like an old codger, spread his arm wide, adopted a high, reedy voice and said, "C'mere sonny! Give yer ol' granpappy a hug!"

"Don't even go there," grumbled Zuko, retreating from the Avatar's embrace.

"Hug yer pappy!" said Aang chasing after the Fire Prince.

"Cut it out!"

"C'mere so I can give you a hug!"

"I mean it!"

"C'mere so I can give you a hug!"

"Knock it off!"

"You know Aang," Katara casually cut in. "If Zuko's your grandson, wouldn't that make Azula your granddaughter?"

The Avatar paled and went rigid. "Okay," he said. "It's not funny anymore."

- - -

"Before we leave," said Katara as they left the Sun Warrior City the next morning. "You should probably get in some firebending practice."

"Good idea Katara," grinned Aang. "Come on Zuko, let's try out that new move the dragons taught us."

"Oh," said Katara. "They taught you a new move."

"Actually we first learned it from the dancing statues in the Sun Stone Temple," explained Aang going through the motions alongside Zuko. "But when we did it for the dragons I realized it was actually an attack form that requires two firebenders."

"It's a _dance?_" snorted Katara, as the two culminated the movements into a huge fireburst.

"We did it!" crowed Aang.

"It's not a dance," gritted Zuko. "It's a martial arts form that's thousands of years old!"

"Oh really?" asked Katara, raising a bemused eyebrow. "And what's this 'martial arts form' called?"

Zuko hung his head in mortification. "The Dancing Dragon."

Both Aang and Katara chuckled.

"Cheer up Zuko," said the Avatar, placing a comforting hand on the Fire Prince's shoulder. "At least she can't call you Prince Fizzle anymore."

"...Thanks" muttered Zuko. "...I guess..."

**Whew! That was a long one. Dragons are so awesome! I felt that they should have expanded their role a little more on the show. But since they didn't I decided to do it. I'm not sure whether that antenna/whisker thing that Fang did with Aang (hey that rhymes! I'll shut up now) was an ability that all dragons have or if it's just something to do with the Spirit World. Anywho, in my fic dragons are psychic so there! Next time, we'll see what Sokka and the rest of the Gaang are up to. The FF battle their way out of Ba Sing Se with the help of Suki and the Kyoshi warriors. Meanwhile, Azula schemes with an old acquaintance of hers (have you guessed who it is yet) to find the White Lotus. Also the Brotherhood of Eight is revealed as well as a surprise special guest. Stay tuned for **_**The Medicine Woman.**_** Plz R&R! Shibui out! P.S. I know "splutteringly" is not a word, but it seemed to fit here so I invented it on the spot. I did it in the name of art!**


	11. the medicine woman

**Shout out to Rexic and Soulia, taffy0823, charizardag, Akriloth Warrior, Ryu and Roga Master (Aaargh! Typo!), kataragirl11 (100th review!), mystery writer5775, Dragon Jadefire, Guardian of Balance, Talon88.1, Luiz4200, and sev7n.**

The Search for Shang-wēifēng

Chapter Eleven:

The Medicine Woman

Long Feng sat at his desk staring at the pile of documents, proposed bills, and files of blacklisted books and individuals that might prove dangerous to the new regime, without actually seeing them. Once the Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se and commander of the Dai Li, now he was the Interim Regional Governor of the Fire Nation's newest province; a familiar face to keep order amongst the Fire Lord's new subjects, at least until High Command selected one of their own to take the job.

Once that happened his usefulness was at an end. He rubbed his temples to banish the headache that had been plaguing him for the past two days. Expendable. A word he was unused to describing himself with, but it was the truth. He rubbed his eyes. The green, phosphorescent light of the glowstone lamp on his desk was beginning to make them ache.

He was born a poor farmer's son, who learned all to quickly how unfair life could be. His elder brother died during the famine and his parents were murdered by their desperate neighbors for what little food they had. Just nameless bodies, trash discarded and forgotten. He wandered into the city's Lower Ring, where he joined the Dai Li, swearing that he would not die a nameless victim. After completing the rigorous and brutal training regimen passed down from Avatar Kyoshi herself, he dedicated himself to clawing his way up the ranks until he became Grand Secretariat, unopposed master of the Dai Li, and the fifty-first Earth King's closest advisor. Taking advantage of his position, he bribed one of the palace servants to slip diluted gila-corn venom, a potent, slow-acting and nigh-untraceable poison, into the King's drink. The Earth King was diagnosed with some unknown ailment by his physicians and, after a week of suffering he died, leaving his four-year-old son and heir. Clearly too young to rule, it was decided that loyal Long Feng would act as regent until the fifty-second Earth King came of age.

He killed the servant of course. It always paid to try up loose ends. Now the most powerful man in Ba Sing Se, he worked to turn it into a utopia, erasing the war's existence from every document, every tongue, every mind, through a form of brainwashing he had invented himself, as well as the Dai Li, now his acting secret police force and private army. Ba Sing Se was the perfect society. And he was its ruler. Everything was perfect, until the Avatar and his friends came.

He was so careful. He had tried, keeping tabs on them, restricting their movements. When that didn't work he sent a false friend in his thrall to lead them down the wrong path. He even went so far as to destroy his brainwashing facility at Lake Laogai. But in spite of all his efforts, those meddling children and their bison, exposed him to the now adult (at least physically) Earth King, and had him tossed into prison.

But luck seemed to favor him yet. Though the Five Generals of the Earth Kingdom were loyal to their King, the Dai Li remained loyal to him. And opportunity presented itself to him once again in the form of the Fire Nation Princess, come to Ba Sing Se disguised as a Kyoshi Warrior. He had her brought before him and they plotted the takeover of the Impenetrable City. He loaned her the use of his Dai Li, who dispatched the Five Generals easily and captured the Avatar's friends that loud-mouthed Water Tribe boy and the blind girl and imprisoned them along with the Earth King. He released himself from the dungeons, with the intent of double-crossing the Fire Princess, but something happened then that the former Grand Secretariat did not anticipate. His Dai Li were no longer his.

"_They haven't decided yet," _he recalled the words of that accursed Princess all too clearly. _"They know that one of us will be sitting on this throne and one of us will be kneeling. They just don't know which one. But I know. And you know. I can see your entire history in your eyes. You were born a peasant but crawled your way to the top through scheming and guile. Some people are meant to live that way while others, are born with the divine right to lead. So what are you waiting for?"_

_After a moment's hesitation, the single most powerful man in Ba Sing Se, knelt before the Fire Princess as she seated herself upon the Earth King's throne._

"_You've beaten me at my own game," he whispered._

"_Don't flatter yourself," sneered Azula. "You were never even a player."_

_Never even a player. _Those words continued to echo in his head even now. The fact that he knew how insignificant he truly was to the Princess was only salt in an open wound. It made him want to scream and kick over his desk, sending the papers flying everywhere, but he could not. He dare not.

The Dai Li, once his eyes and ears, now served Azula and were watching him, waiting to report anything that might be interpreted as disloyalty on his part to their new master. He rubbed his temples again. He was once a giant within these walls. Mere mention of his name made people cringe in fear. Now he was just a bug in a jar. _How could it have come to this?_

There came a knock at the door.

"Come," he answered curtly.

"Long Feng," came a cold, familiar voice. "It's been too long."

Without thought, the Interim Regional Governor of Ba Sing Se, rose from his desk and bowed reverently, though sweat beaded upon his shaven forehead. Could High Command have finally chosen his replacement? If so, what was to be his final fate?

"Princess Azula," he murmured, trying his best to keep his voice from shaking. "This is a surprise."

"I've little time for pleasantries," hissed the Fire Lord's daughter, striding into the office all deadly grace and regal bearing. "I need a few Dai Li."

"They are yours to command, my Lady," answered Long Feng spreading his arms submissively. "As am I."

"I also need information," she continued, taking the seat before the former Grand Secretariat's desk. "What do you know of the White Lotus."

"They were once a spiritual group who claim to have been founded by Avatar Yangchen," said Long Feng, not daring to seat himself before the Princess ordered him to do so. "They followed the doctrine of the Eternal Mother, believing that one day she would gather them all together in a world of peace."

"Fools," muttered Azula. "Any idea where I might find them?"

Long Feng blinked in confusion before answering. "No one has openly worshiped the Eternal Mother in over a hundred years. Many rulers felt threatened by the level of faith the White Lotus doctrine demanded of its followers so it was outlawed and suppressed. Eventually it died out, although some conspiracy theorists believe that they operate underground now as a secret society. Nonsense, of course."

"Is there some connection between the White Lotus and the Air Nomads?"

"Their founder, Avatar Yangchen, was an Air Nomad herself" said Long Feng. "And the faith incorporated many airbender philosophies, though it had followers throughout the Four Nations at one point."

Azula pursed her lips thoughtfully, before rising to her feet. "What did you do with the blacklisted documents from the University Library?" she asked.

"We keep them in a vault below the dungeons, my Lady."

"I would like to have a look at them," she said, turning for the door. "Specifically, anything pertaining to the Air Nomads and the White Lotus. I believe this merits further research."

"As you wish my Lady," said Long Feng, dutifully following after, though the cogs in his mind were spinning with the possibilities this new information offered. There might be a way to prove his worth yet. And once he did, he may find a way to reverse his fortune and return to power. Upon exiting his office, he found himself flanked by two Dai Li agents_. Mustn't get ahead of myself, _he thought to himself. _Patience. Patience._

"I've heard you've run into a bit of trouble with a group of rabble rousers and jail breaks," said the Fire Princess conversationally.

"Yes, my Lady," answered Long Feng. "We have reason to believe they've been smuggling disgruntled citizens and criminals out of the city. However, I have managed to plant a mole in their ranks, and through him we have found their safe house outside the city. I've dispatched agents, authorizing them to use deadly force if necessary."

_Patience._

- - -

"How many?" asked Smellerbee, quietly.

Longshot held up an open hand with fingers spread wide and extended the thumb of the other.

"Six," sighed Song.

Smellerbee spat a curse.

"We can take 'em," smirked Blockhead confidently punching his fist into his open palm.

"We need to think about civilian casualties," hissed the Freedom Fighter leader, her plain face pinched in distaste.

"We also have to make sure Grizzly and Bosco are alright," said Song.

"We need a diversion," said Suki.

The others looked at her for a moment before she stuck a finger in the dirt and began drawing a diagram.

"The Dai Li have the house surrounded here, here and here," she said indicating their positions with an X. "We have the element of surprise on our side, so a small team should be able to take a few out and occupy the rest while the others go look for our friends."

"Alright," said Smellerbee, drawing herself up. "Suki, you're with me and Blockhead. You can bring along any of your Warriors healthy enough to fight. Longshot," she said turning to the silent boy. "You and Twitch look for Grizzly and the bear."

"Freak," muttered Twitch, though he nodded with Longshot.

"Song," she turned to the healer. "You and the others find a way out of here. We'll meet up with you at Serpent's Pass. If we're not there in a day, go on back to Omashu without us."

Song looked like she was about to argue but looked at Megumi and the still sleeping Tsui and nodded.

"Alright," said Suki, drawing the knife Smellerbee had given her, wishing it was her old fan. "Ami, you go with your sister," she wouldn't fight at her best if she was busy worrying about Tsui. "And Myo, I need you to cover them if they run into trouble." the young girl nodded. "Yukari, you're with me, Smellerbee, and Blockhead."

"Understood," the pretty brown-haired girl replied, eager to take her vengeance on the Dai Li.

"Alright!" grinned Blockhead, waggling his single eyebrow. "Two lovely young ladies just for me!"

"Keep it in your pants!" growled Smellerbee.

"Now, now," smiled the earthbender. "Don't be jealous. I know a lot of guys that go for the butch look."

For that he received a bonk on the head.

"So everyone clear on the plan?" asked the plain-faced girl, as the brawler cradled his injured cranium. The others nodded.

"Alright," smiled Smellerbee. "GO!"

- - -

Zuko stood quietly on the river's edge. The sun was approaching its noontime peak, Agni's light dappling through the leaves of the trees. The surrounding woods were quiet and peaceful. A few minnows swam near the bank and a winged chameleon perched on a nearby branch waiting patiently for some unwary insects to venture close enough for its whip-like tongue to ensnare them.

The Fire Prince was stripped to his waist, his shirt and robe, folded neatly nearby. He had just finished a firebending session with the Avatar. The boy could generate fire with ease, now that he had overcome his block. However, he was having difficulty coping with the offensive nature of the art...

"_Again!" barked Zuko. His fist enveloped in flames, he lunged for Aang, who spun gracefully out of the way, as his teacher turned the grass he was standing on into ashes. After running through the basic drills and exercises, the Avatar's firebending teacher had decided to try a mock agni kai battle._

"_You're not being aggressive enough," sighed the Fire Prince. "You need to attack like you mean it!" he lunged again in a flaming kick, which Aang countered with a fire shield._

"_Not good enough!" shouted Zuko, making a cutting gesture with his hand and dispelled the shield. The airbender leapt away and threw a volley of fireballs at his opponent. The Fire Prince dashed between them, then leapt at Aang with another fire kick._

_The Avatar tried to back out of the way but stumbled and fell on his back, narrowly avoiding the blow. With a fluid motion, Zuko twisted in the air, landed on top of the monk, pinned him to the ground, fist raised. He looked into the boy's wide eyes, before jabbing his fist and scorching the ground next to Aang's ear._

"_That's enough for today," sighed Zuko rising off the ground and offering a hand to help his stunned student to his feet._

"_Don't you think that's a little much?" demanded Katara, stomping up to Zuko angrily. "You could have hurt him!"_

"_This is how I was taught," said the Fire Prince simply. "My Uncle had me spar with my crew all the time while I was chasing you."_

"_Well," sniffed Katara. "You seem to forget that it's just practice."_

"_He needs to be ready to face my father by summer's end," snapped the firebender irratibly. "And when he does he can't expect any mercy from the Fire Lord."_

_Because he never shown me any, he added silently to himself. He had to jerk his arm to stop himself from touching his scar. She didn't need any one of his new companions to know how he had received it. Katara least of all. He couldn't believe he had blurted out what he did outside the Sun Warrior City. What was it about this girl that always brought out the worst in him?_

"_Yeah," murmured the Water Tribe girl. "But..."_

"_It's okay Katara," said Aang, seriously. "Zuko's right. I have to be ready for the fight of my life. And his training's a little more...intense than I'm used to, but if it'll help me learn firebening I'm willing to try harder."_

_Katara's shoulders sagged in defeat._

"_I think we should cover some more advanced firebending though," said the Avatar, perking up immediately. "How about those flame daggers? Ooh! Ooh! Or that awesome flare attack you did beneath Ba Sing Se?"_

"_Slow down Avatar Aang," said the Fire Prince. "Those are a little advanced for you at this point."_

"_Aw come on!" whined the young monk. "Can't you at least give us a demonstration?"_

"_I'll tell you what," said Zuko crossing his arms sternly. "If you can pin me in our next mock agni kai, I'll show you some new moves. Until then keep practicing."_

_Aang lowered his head in disappointment, but then perked up when a new idea occurred to him. "Alright then at least do the lightning move."_

_The Fire prince shifted uncomfortably. "We'll see."_

_The Water Tribe girl must have picked up on his discomfort because she immediately spoke, "Actually I'd like to see how that's done too."_

"_This clearing isn't a good place for that," insisted Zuko lamely. "I could start a forest fire."_

"_But Katara and I are waterbenders next to a river," said Aang. "I'm sure we can put it out before it gets out of hand."_

_The firebender racked his brains for some other excuse - any other excuse - but nothing came to him, and he lowed his eyes._

"_You can't do it can you?" said Katara, either unable or unwilling to hide the triumph in her voice._

_Zuko then snorted and stalked off to the river bank._

After washing the sweat from his face, arms, and torso the Fire Prince stood looking out at the flowing water, always moving, never stopping, just like time's relentless march toward the arrival of Sozin's Comet. He sighed, and looked around to see that no one was watching.

Then, taking a breath he tried to banish all emotions, leaving himself cold. Then with the circular arm motions his Uncle had taught him, separating the positive and negative energies around him and within him. The two forces struggled against his efforts to keep them separate until he was ready to release the strike. Then with a swift motion, he thrust his index and middle fingers forward and allowed the yin and yang energies to reunite.

There came a crackle, and the air around him became charged with electricity. Just when he thought he had it the space in front of him exploded, sending the Fire Prince flying backwards. Disturbed by the noise, the minnows swam for cover and the chameleon spread its wings and glided off to hunt elsewhere.

Zuko straightened himself into a sitting position and hung his head between his knees.

_Even now?_ he thought to himself bitterly. Even now I still can't do it?

He recalled Iroh's words:

"_I was afraid of this," he had said, stepping to help his nephew to his feet. "It seems you are still unable to let go of your feeling of shame and inner turmoil."_

"_But I don't feel any shame at all," Zuko had insisted. "I'm as proud as ever."_

"_Zuko," sighed Iroh. "Pride is not the opposite of shame, but it's source. Only through true humility can one truly be free of shame."_

_What am I so ashamed of?_ the Fire Prince questioned himself. Then he recalled that look of disappointment his Uncle had fixed him with when he had betrayed him at Ba Sing Se, and the way he turned away, unable to bear the sight of him.

Zuko sighed again.

"Was it supposed to do that?"

The firebender leapt to his feet to confront the intruder, only to come face to face with Katara. He relaxed his pose and turned away. Even after three days, he couldn't look at her for long without thinking about the washroom incident. Her perfect legs. Those curved hips. Those perky...

_Bad thoughts! _he scolded himself. _Don't you care anything about Mai? She gave her life for you and you're having impure thoughts about __**Katara**__ of all people?! You're as big a lecher as Uncle!_

"Fine," he said coldly. "You were right. I can't bend lightning. Go on and laugh."

Katara began cackling obnoxiously until the Fire Prince finally snapped, "_It's not that funny!_"

"Seriously though," said Katara,. "I've been thinking, maybe I owe you an apology."

Zuko could only stare at her in bewilderment.

"It is really that surprising?" demanded the waterbender hotly. "Anyway," she continued, suddenly fascinated with a nearby tree trunk. "I have been a little harsh with you lately. Those things I said outside the Sun Warrior City...about your father...I was way out of line and, for that, I'm sorry."

The Fire Prince said nothing, only waited for her to continue.

"I know you're really trying," the Water Tribe girl went on. "And I know haven't exactly made it easy for you. So, if you can make an effort, then I guess I can too. That's why I'm offering you a truce." Then she whirled around and pointed an admonishing finger at the firebender. "Don't get me wrong, though. I'm still going to be keeping an eye on you. And you still have a long way to go before you can even begin to win my trust."

Zuko blinked at her incredulously. "So basically, I'll still be treated like a spy."

"That's right," smiled the waterbender. "Only now, I'll be a lot nicer about it." Then she extended her hand. "So, what do you say? Truce?"

The Fire Prince looked at the proffered hand skeptically. "One question," he said, looking her square in the eyes. "Did Avatar Aang put you up to this?"

"No!" she said quickly. Too quickly. Zuko raised an eyebrow before Katara lowered her eyes and sighed, "Well, yes," before adding quickly, "But that doesn't mean I don't still want to try."

The firebender paused before finally managing a weak smile and taking her hand in his own. "Alright. Truce."

"Truce," Katara whispered as she blushingly slipped her hand out of his firm grip.

"W-well," she stammered clumsily. "I'd better see if Aang wants to run a few waterbending drills."

She then quickly walked away, leaving a very perplexed Prince Zuko.

Once she was a good distance away she tried desperately to stop her face from heating up. The sight of him without his shirt, glistening in the noon sun...Damn he's fine...

_Nooooooo! _she cried inwardly. _Bad! Bad! Baaaaaaaaad!_

- - -

Somewhere in the mountain region of the southern Earth Kingdom, a woman was being accosted by four bandits. They were once set to protect a village in the north, but they used their position to bully and extort the people who lived there until their humiliation at the hands of some firebender. There was rumor that it was the Fire Prince himself, but their leader, a giant, hammer-wielding, earthbender, refused to believe such nonsense.

Disgraced and branded as criminals, unable to hire themselves out even as mercenaries, they had turned to thievery, preying on any unsuspecting travelers who ventured into the mountains they claimed as their domain.

"Just hand over the money, lady," coaxed a wiry, unshaven man.

"Please," said the woman. She was fair-skinned with long luscious black hair and soft amber eyes. "I'm just a herbalist's assistant, carrying medicine. I don't have any money."

"That's alright," leered their big leader.

"Yeah," snickered his stout spear-carrying companion. "From women, we accept a... _different_ sort of payment."

They all advanced on her, chuckling lewdly. They stank of alcohol, and eyed her lustfully and the woman knew that they intended her harm.

"Stay back!" she said defiantly. "I'm warning you."

"It's women who think they're in charge," said the scruffy, pinched-faced man with missing teeth. "That really drive me wild!"

He lunged for her, just as she produced a knife, hidden in her sleeve and cut his face. He fell to the ground clutching his wound and swearing.

"Ooh!" whistled the wiry man, drawing his swords. "She's got some fight in her! I like 'em like that."

"Then you'll love us!" said a voice. Then, without warning, a boomerang spun out of nowhere and hit the skinny thug square in the back of the head, making him double over in a fit of colorful cursing.

The big leader turned and saw a boy in Water Tribe clothes drawing a black sword, a long-haired kid with a goatee, and a little girl.

"Honestly," sighed the long-haired boy. "As if the Fire Nation doesn't cause enough misery, do we really need to deal with idiots like you?"

"You brats!" snarled the skinny bandit, gripping his sword. "I'll kill you!"

He lunged for them, but the Water tribe boy parried him effortlessly. The thief angrily struck at him again and again until, with a smooth motion his opponent disarmed him and sent his sword spinning into the nearby bushes. The boy pointed his blade at the bandit's throat.

"You shouldn't attack out of anger," he said simply. "Makes your movements too predictable."

The skinny thug blinked in confusion before nodding vigorously.

"Also, lay off the booze," continued the Water Tribe boy. "You stink of it. And be more respectful toward women from now on, 'cause if you don't, they _will_ make you regret it. Trust me."

Again, the thief nodded.

"Now get out of my sight!"

Whimpering, the wiry bandit scampered off into the wood.

Meanwhile, the stout man with the halberd was striking at the long-haired boy, who dodged him with easy fluid motion. Finally the thug stopped his onslaught, heaving with exhaustion.

"Are you quite finished?" asked the mustachioed kid.

The bandit only continued his ragged breathing.

"Good," smiled the boy. He then stomped his foot and a large stone jutted from the ground beneath the thief's feet, sending the unfortunate man flying over the trees.

"Be sure to go limp!" called the earthbending boy.

"Guess that just leaves you and me," said the little girl lazily cracking her knuckles, as she approached the big leader.

The giant laughed before saying, "Scram brat, I'm not into little girls."

"First of all, _eww!_" said the girl, unblinkingly. She appeared to be blind. "Second, you shouldn't judge people according to their size. Observe."

She stomped the ground and levitated a boulder into the air. Then, pumping her little fist, she sent it careening at the big man who managed to parry it away with one of his war hammers. He then swung his hammers and pounded the ground sending several rocks flying towards the girl. The tiny earthbender smirked before raising a protective wall to ward off the projectiles.

Then with another stomp of her foot she sent a wave of earth undulating toward the giant, who leapt over it and swung his hammers down upon the ground sending stones flying in all directions. Clouds of dust surrounded him and he peered around cautiously. Then something grabbed his foot and pulled his legs apart until his groin hit the ground. Crying in agony, something hit him in the back, toppling him face-first into the dirt.

Then a bare foot appeared in front of him and he peered up at the smirking blind girl.

"Say 'uncle'," she sneered.

"U-u-uncle," he stammered.

"Very good." then she stomped her foot and sent the giant sliding into the forest and down a slope. She smilingly put a hand to her ear as he hit every single tree on his way down.

"Amateur," she scoffed, lazily putting her arms behind her head as she joined her two companions.

"Weren't there four of them?" asked the Water Tribesman.

"Back off brats!" said the pinched face man. His cut was still bleeding and he had grabbed hold of a tuft of the woman's hair with one hand while the other pointed a knife at her throat. His eyes had a feverish gleam in them.

"Just-just back the hell off!" he shouted.

Then there came a loud _thwack!_ and the thief's eyes glazed over before he toppled to the ground, to reveal a little boy with a helmet standing behind him with a thick branch in his hands.

"Good going the Duke," congratulated the Water Tribesman.

"That should show him," grinned the blind girl.

"It was Teo's idea," said the boy modestly scratching his head.

"And you did a splendid job," came a voice from the bushes. "Now could you help me out? My chair isn't built for this terrain."

"Are you alright miss?" asked the long-haired earthbender, as the helmet boy went into the bushes after the voice.

"Oh!" gasped the woman. "My medicine case!"

She quickly rushed over to where a wooden box lay on its side. She opened it, examined the contents inside and gave a relieved sigh. "It's alright," she called. "None of the herbs were damaged."

"You were attacked by a gang of robbers," said the Water Tribe swordsman. "And you were worried about a bunch of plants."

"Of course," smiled the woman, causing the boy to blush and adopt a goofy, dreamy look on his face. "I have a lot of patients who need the medicine these herbs make. Well," she said slinging the case over her shoulder. "I'd best be going."

"Hold it," said the long-haired boy. "Are you sure it's safe to travel alone out here? There might be more robbers where they came from."

"Oh I'll be fine," she smiled again, making his face flush as well. "There are likely more heroes where you came from. Oh, I should at least know the names of my heroes before I leave."

"Oh, right," said the Water Tribesman, snapping out of his reverie. "This is Haru, he might look like a pretty boy, but he's pretty tough."

The long-haired boy blushed and lowered his eyes modestly.

"Over here is Toph," continued the swordsman.

"Yeah, yeah," the blind girl muttered sourly glaring in the direction of the Water Tribe boy. "Nice knowin' you and stuff."

"The two in the bushes are Teo and the Duke," the boy continued obliviously, as the two emerged from the bushes.

"Uh," said the young boy called Teo, blushing madly. "H-h-hello."

"Told ya she was pretty," whispered the Duke, stealing smiles at the medicine woman.

"And I am South Storm Sokka," said the Water Tribesman, bowing. "Humbly at your service."

"Knock it off Sokka," grumbled Toph. "It's never gonna catch on."

"You said your name is Sokka?" asked the woman.

"The one and only," grinned the boy, rubbing his nose.

The woman considered for a moment before saying, "You're probably right. It is dangerous for little ol' me to be traveling all by my lonesome. Would you mind being my escorts?"

All the boys immediately began to swear oaths to protect her on her journey and squabbling amongst themselves about who could protect her better.

"Guys?" said Toph. They couldn't hear her over their bickering so the tiny earthbender raised her voice, "GUYS!"

They all fell silent and looked at her.

"In case you forgot," she grumbled irritably. "We've got a rendevous at Om-" she paused, remembering the woman, before continuing, "New Ozai."

"You've no need to be afraid of me dear," smiled the woman. "You should call it by its proper name. I'm actually apart of the Resistance."

They all stared at her in shock.

"I know," she laughed. "I don't seem like the type do I? I happened to be on my way back to our hideout when those bandits attacked me. I'm sure they'd be happy to see you all."

"Who are you?" asked Sokka.

"My name is Ursa," she smiled as she walked shoutheast. "Shall we?" she turned to smile expectantly at her new companions.

"Shall we what?" asked Haru, still blushing.

"Go to the Cave of Two Lovers?"

Toph snorted sourly and glared in Sokka's direction. His heart certainly never pounded like that when he looked at _her_. Not that she cared of course. Not at all.

_Stupid boy! _she thought dismally as she followed after Ursa.

- - -

Aunt Wu examined the lines of her latest client's palm carefully before smiling, "You will lead a long and fruitful life, marry a wonderful young man and bear many children."

"Oh!" sighed the young girl. "That's wonderful! Thank you Aunt Wu!" Then her face fell. "But the love of my life was fighting in the war. Now that Ba Sing Se has fallen I don't know where he is."

"Wait," said the fortuneteller, squinting at the palm. "I see a tall dark stranger bearing news. News of your beloved."

"What sort of news?" asked the girl, her eyes going wide.

"That I can't tell you," said the old woman smiling mysteriously. "But I can tell you that it will change your life."

The girl nodded sadly as she walked out.

Aunt Wu sighed. You can't always get the fortune you want when you want it.

"Aunt Wu?" asked a small voice. The fortuneteller looked up to see her pig-tailed gap-toothed little apprentice.

"Yes, Meng?" said the old woman sweetly. "What is it?"

"A messenger hawk arrived with this," said the little girl, handing her a scroll, sealed with the White Lotus emblem pressed into the wax.

Aunt Wu broke the seal, unrolled the parchment, and read:

_The Eternal Mother beckons to her children._

"What's it say?" asked Meng.

The old fortuneteller, smiled, rolled up the parchment and said, "I'll be going on a journey for a little bit my dear. Can I trust you to look after things while I'm gone?"

"You're trusting me with all of Makupu Village?" gasped the little girl.

"I think you're more than ready child," smiled Aunt Wu. "Just don't get distracted by that new boy...what was his name?"

"Ganju," mumbled Meng blushingly.

"He has a very handsome pair of ears doesn't he?" grinned the fortuneteller, which only made her assistant blush darker. "I'd better go pack."

As she was gathering her things in a traveling sack she overheard a conversation outsider her window.

"Ping is coming home!" squealed the girl from earlier, to a messenger in a black robe. "And he wants me to marry him!"

Wu smiled to herself and continued packing. _Another satisfied customer._

- - -

_The Eternal Mother beckons to her children._

Piandao crumpled the parchment and looked down at his training ground. All around, his servants milled about, performing their daily chores of sweeping the dojo, replacing the calligraphy ink, polishing the weapons, and tending the gardens.

"What news from the Lotus, Master?" inquired Fat, his faithful butler.

"We've a long journey ahead of us," said Piandao. "Best you start packing."

- - -

_The Eternal Mother beckons to her children._

Master Pakku slipped the message into his parka and gazed up at the celestial lights that danced in the sky of the year-long night of the South Pole. Much has changed since he had arrived here in the spring. After making contact with the other homesteads scattered throughout the tundra he had discovered more waterbenders, most of them girls. He took them all under his wing, and together with the others from the North Pole, began restoring their sister tribe to what it once was.

In the place of a humble collection of igloos, rose grand buildings of ice divided by canals to allow boats in and out of the towns.

"Things are progressing quite nicely here," came a reedy voice from behind. He turned to find an old woman with tired but hopeful eyes. "We don't need you around here, you old goat."

"Don't you do anything besides grouse, Kanna?" shot back Pakku. Then they began to laugh. Though he doubted that he would ever win the heart of his once-betrothed, he was willing to settle for friendship, which was sometimes better than love.

"We'll be fine here," insisted the grandmother of his most prized student. "And if you happen to run into Katara, tell her Gran-Gran is very proud of her."

"That's a promise," smiled the waterbending master.

- - -

_The Eternal Mother beckons to her children._

"So the brotherhood's still alive and kickin' eh Miyuki?" asked Madam Orchid.

Miyuki mewled in reply.

"Much as I'd love to go, I'm still needed here," said the old herbalist, gesturing towards all the Resistance's wounded that were lined up in the chamber they used for a makeshift clinic.

"I seem to remember hiring an assistant and an apprentice to help me with the workload," sighed Orchid. "But Ursa always seems to be getting herself lost and Song's always off with her friends. Kids today. No sense of responsibility."

Miyuki purred and rubbed her head against her owner's leg affectionately.

"At least I can always count on you," smiled the old herbalist.

- - -

Guru Pathick closed his eyes, concentrating on the image of a blooming lotus, but all he could hear was the cries of the earth. The Brotherhood of Eight was gathering, as he had expected. That could only mean the White Lotus was readying itself for war. The holy man opened his eyes and gazed up at the heavens. Perched atop the highest tower of the Eastern Air Temple, he towered above all the world yet was still altogether insignificant in comparison to the universe's vastness. Despite his considerable age and wisdom he was still only a man.

His thoughts drifted to his young student Aang. He had done all he could do, but the boy refused to let go of his worldly attachment. This Katara must be a very special girl to have ensnared the Avatar like this, but in refusing to let her go he had left himself vulnerable and unable to go into the Avatar State. He could only pray that he still had time to reverse the damage that had been done.

He raised himself from the Lotus Position and began to descend the crumbling stairs of the Temple.

He had a long journey ahead of him...

- - -

_Her bosom is vast_

_Her waist is thin_

_And she kisses so fast_

_Your head will spin_

"That's enough you old hedonist!" snapped Jeong-Jeong. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Honestly," sighed Iroh. "You're such a prude."

"It has nothing to do with the lyrics," insisted the old hermit. "It's the fact that you've been singing nonstop since we left."

"You said you liked my singing," grumped the aged Fire Prince.

"Not ad nauseam!" gritted Jeong-Jeong.

"So," said Iroh blandly. "You want me to stop singing?"

"If you please!" said the Deserter curtly.

They trekked up one of the numerous mountains surrounding the once proud city of Omashu in silence. Smoke, billowed from the factories as the Fire Nation banners flapped boastfully in the breeze. Then Iroh began whistling.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" shouted Jeong-Jeong.

- - -

Far below the dungeons, in the iron cell the Fire Nation had placed him in, King Bumi, listened and waited.

"It's not so bad," muttered the ancient king to himself. "They should have seen the bad chamber before it was refurbished."

Then he started to cackle madly to himself punctuated by the occasional snort. He had spent months in this cell, waiting and listening to the earth, and it was telling him that the time for waiting was rapidly coming to a close. Soon, the time would come for King Bumi to act.

**Whew! Longest chap to date! I've discovered two things: (1) sexual tension is fun and (2) so is annoying Jeong-Jeong. By the way, they didn't bother naming the herbalist in the show so I called her Orchid just cuz. As some of you realize, I have recently been given the coveted 100****th**** review from kataragirl11. Thank you all. I didn't think I'd get this far, but you made it possible. So let's keep this dream alive! I would also like to make special mention of Talon88.1 and seve7n. I'll follow your advise and try to work on my fight scenes and setting descriptions. I also want to avoid turning Yuan into a Mary Sue so thanks for bringing that to my attention. I'd like to tell you more but I don't know how many pages the uploader thingy can handle (Yes, tremble before my inferior computer knowledge) so 'til next time. Next: **_**The Avatar and the Guardian**_


	12. trailing shadows

**I know this is waaaaaay overdue, but what can I do? School, work and a family situation all culminated into a very bad case of writer's block. I'm srry! I'm srry! I'm a baaaaaad storyteller! (sniffle!) (sniffle!) (sob!) (sob!) Shoutouts: charizardag, Rexic and Soulia, taffy0823, mystery writer5775 (srry!) badculture, superkawaiifoxy, Akriloth Warrior, nightdrive23, GroggyRae, Khajmer, Talon88.1, Luiz4200, Rashaka, TiffanyV, sev7n, solareclipse, kataragirl11, and RedBrunja. Oh and on a minor note, in order to avoid anymore confusion and embarrassment I am in fact male. Now with out further ado: my triumphant return. I'M BACK BABY!**

The Search for Shang-wēifēng

Chapter Twelve

Trailing Shadows

On one of the many islets that dot the Western Seas, the Fire Nation had constructed a secret factory with the purpose of mass producing aircraft. Though aviation technology was relatively new, alchemists, thinkers, and inventors flocked to the factory that they may take part in what they believed the future of travel. Almost overnight the factory developed into a small community, then into an airbase, the first of many, upon the development of the airships.

It was here that Hakoda and a number of the invasion force were taken and put to work in the Fire Lord's factory. They Fire Nation arranged them so that the Water Tribesmen and the Earth Kingdom soldiers were separated from the rest of their people. Likely so that they wouldn't be able to unite with their countrymen against their slavers, not understanding that all the world was united against them now. Immediately after landing Hakoda had started working out his escape plan.

He didn't know where Bato was, and prayed to the ocean spirits that he was well, as he prayed for his children and the Avatar, wherever they might be. Hyu, Duu, and Tho, and the rest of the Foggy Swamp waterbenders were taken underground, where they would likely endure dehydration and disease.

Haru's father and the other earthbenders, along with the Mechanist had disappeared for a time, but the soldiers soon returned with strange collars around their necks. It was apparent that the Fire Nation had forced Teo's father to construct a new means to keep their slaves in check. They had likely threatened the inventor's refugee colony in the Northern Air Temple. With their airships, they now possessed absolute aerial supremacy, and would easily dispatch any resistance. Hakoda wasn't entirely sure how the collars worked but his theory was that they applied pressure to the chakra point where the neck connects to the shoulders, preventing the victim's bending.

Once his injuries had healed, the Water Tribe war chief made his first escape attempt. He went alone, without any real intent of making it off the islet. It was just to get a feel for their security. He returned with a whole new set of injuries, results of beatings by the guards, and the beginnings of an escape plan.

After recovering and bribing some of the guards with some sake he had managed to smuggle into the slaves' quarters, he made another phoney escape attempt. Again he was apprehended, and again he was punished.

Again and again he made these escapes until they became a common occurrence. He soon became known as "that crazy Water Tribe guy" and prisoners and guards alike began to place wagers upon how long it would take for him to get caught again.

After one such excursion, he was made to dig a hole only to fill it back up again and then to repeat the process. The summer sun was hot and the dirt was packed and heavy. His muscles screamed for rest and his tongue felt turned to dust in his mouth. Finally he collapsed into the dirt, breaking out into pitiable weeping.

"Had enough?" gloated the guard who had come to stand over him, mercifully shading him from the unforgiving sun.

Hakoda, didn't answer, only nodded dejectedly amidst pathetic sobbing.

"Get him out of here!" snapped the guard, and the war chief of the Southern Water Tribe

was dragged to the slaves' quarters by two burly soldiers.

They took him into one of the many shabby huts that surrounded the factory and half-dragged-half-shoved him into one of the lumpy cots that served as their beds.

"Let that be a lesson to the rest of ye lazy pus-faced boils on our collective ass!" barked one of his escorts. "You leave when yer carried out! No sooner!" Then he and his companion turned and slammed the door behind them.

The hut he had been placed in was shared by the massive Freedom Fighter Pipsqueak and Haru's father Mao.

Hakoda curled up on the cut and trembled as new sobs shook through his body.

"Hey chief," said Pipsqueak placing a gentle hand the size of a ham on the distraught Water Tribesman's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly the war chief's trembling stopped. "Are they gone?" he asked.

Pipsqueak glanced inquiringly toward Mao, who only shrugged. Then he listened for any sign of the soldiers outsider their hut. All was quiet.

"Uh, yeah," said the giant guerilla fighter finally. "They're gone."

Hakoda sat up on the cot and started laughing maniacally. Pipsqueak and Mao both were taken aback at the sudden change of their hut-mate's humor, concerned that he may have at last succumbed to madness.

"I have it!" said the war chief as his mirth faded, lowering his voice conspiratorially. "Spread the word to the others. In three days, we're getting of his spirits-forsaken rock."

"You have a plan?" asked Mao, fingering the collar around his neck.

"I'll explain the details later," grinned Hakoda. "For now, just let everyone know to look for my signal."

- - -

It took them four days to reach the Cave of Two Lovers. Ursa was careful to avoid the main paths as Fire Nation troops frequently patrolled them. They skirted past the outpost near the ruins of the once grand city of Takku, where the Water Tribe siblings were stricken with fever following a storm several months ago, staying concealed within the foliage and trees, praying that the watchmen would mistake them for animals.

Teo's chair eventually proved too cumbersome for continued use, so, with a heavy heart, the inventor's son abandoned the chair his father had given him, forcing Sokka and Haru to alternate carrying him and, sometimes, the Duke piggy-back for the remainder of their trek southward.

Toph spent most of the journey sulking. Sokka was the only one who noticed - though for the life of him he couldn't figure out what was eating at the tiny earthbender - while the others were busy talking, laughing or otherwise vying with one another for the mysterious Ursa's attentions.

She was a beauty. There was no denying that. In fact, Sokka often found himself taking part in the idiotic competition. The woman responded to his antics with a throaty good-humored chuckle that made him feel pleasantly masculine. Yes, a man could fall in love gazing into those amber-brown eyes. However, she had only one small, but significant fault: she was not Suki, and, thus, he wasn't as enthusiastic in gaining her attentions as Teo and the Duke were.

Haru, though he couldn't help flushing and stammering whenever the medicine woman paid him a compliment, he didn't go out of his way to one-up the other boys, unlike Teo and the Duke, who utilized every dirty trick in their arsenal. Maybe the boy knew that the medicine woman was out of his league. Sokka didn't know whether the young earthbender had a sweetheart at home, but at the moment he was more concerned with the unhappy Toph.

He had thought about confronting her about it, but in light of the previous anger she had demonstrated to him upon his return from Azula's airship he opted to give her space until she was ready to talk. He was in no mood to be sunk into the ground up to his neck a third time.

On the morning of the third day they had reached the Zongzu Road, formally known as the Great Takku Road. It was a wide limestone brick path that had once connected the city state to its sister city Omashu to increase trade and to exchange messages with greater ease. In fact it was this very road that saved Omashu from sharing Takku's fate when the war started.

When the Fire Nation invaded Takku, a man named Zongzu was sent to appeal to Omashu for aid. According to legend, he ran all day and all night, never stopping to eat, drink, or rest. When he reached the gates of Omashu at last he delivered the urgent message and collapsed upon the ground dead.

So moved by his sacrifice and dedication to his countrymen, the then King of Omashu wasted no time in rallying his troops and preparation to defend their sister city.

But they arrived too late.

The Fire Nation had overwhelmed the forces of Takku and the city was nearly reduced to rubble. Omashu's armies were forced to retreat and destroy the bridge that served as the half-way point between the two kingdoms, keeping the Fire Nation at bay.

Saddened by the destruction of their sister city, the people of Omashu cremated Zongzu's body and placed the ashes in a shrine next to the remains of the bridge and renamed the Road he had raced upon in his honor, hoping that his spirit would protect pilgrims and journeymen.

Currently, Sokka was hoping that protection extended to himself and his motley crew, as he crouched in the bushes next to Ursa and Haru who had a hand clamped over the Duke's mouth. Teo's fingers dug into Water tribesman's shoulders, a sign of his growing apprehension, but he paid them no mind, too focused on the spectacle before him. He glanced over at Toph, her already pale face blanched even further as she read the vibrations of the passing army.

Soldiers on foot marched in formation, while others road their armored tanks, their caterpillar treads digging ruts into the rock and soil. Flag bearers waved their crimson and black standards proudly as they relentlessly, marched northward.

"Where are they going?" asked Teo, craning his neck over Sokka's head.

"Our spy network is, at best, a work in progress," whispered Ursa. "But according to what information they've managed to glean, the Fire Lord is mobilizing his armies across the globe. Now that he's conquered Ba Sing Se, the only free Nations left to stand against him are the Water Tribes. I'm guessing that they're headed for the North Pole."

"Would they send troops southward to the other Pole?" hissed Sokka urgently.

"I don't know for sure," answered the medicine woman. "But I wouldn't doubt it."

Sokka nodded woodenly, his thoughts shifting to Gran-Gran and the village children he had left in her care - who his father had left in his care. Unbidden, images of their charred little bodies lying in the snow, their staring eyes, glazed and accusing danced mockingly in his mind. Thoughts of Gran-Gran, her face gaunt and haggard with illness and her eyes hollow and lost, carted off to one of their mines or factories to slowly work herself to death.

_No!_ he scolded himself. He would _not _give way to despair. They still had time. By now Aang and the angry jerk had to have learned the ancient secret of firebending - or whatever - and were on their way here. From the resistance hideout, they could send messages to the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, warning the latter of the coming danger and requesting aid from the former. Then they could ask around about this White Lotus so that they could get a clue as to the whereabouts of that Chow Young Fat place Aang is so hung up about. Then the airbender could do his thing, kick Ozai's ass, and save the world.

Of course Sokka realized that he had a lot riding on dumb luck. There was no guarantee that Chief Arnook could send them help - he likely had his hands full up North. Nor was there anything that suggested that the White Lotus was anywhere near Omashu or that they would know anything about Aang's hidden valley - if it even existed. It wasn't even certain that Zuko and the Avatar would work past their blocks so they could finally get to jerkbending training.

He had to suppress a snicker that threatened to escape his throat in response to his own cleaver joke, and cast an abashed gaze upon the ground as the others gave him withering looks. Now was neither the time nor the place for his sophisticated brand of humor. _Jerkbening_, he chuckled inwardly as he filed it away for later. _I still got it._

"So what's the plan to get past those guys?" hissed Toph.

"They'll have rebuilt the Great Omashu Bridge if they're here," answered Ursa. "We might be able to swing that way and take the cliff paths beneath it. It's a little more treacherous and delay us by another day, but we should be able to avoid the Fire Nation."

Sokka sighed as they made their way towards the bridge, missing Appa more and more with every step.

The cliff paths were narrow and strewn with loose dirt and stone. A single misstep could send any one of them careening into the gorge below. The Fire Nation army marching across the bridge didn't help matters either.

Once the Duke slipped and gave a startled cry before Sokka grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. The boy's frightened yelp reverberated off the cliff walls, and the Water Tribe Warrior braced himself for the fire ball barrage that was certain to come. But the soldiers continued their march, unheeding of the echoing cry.

By the time they had climbed out of the gorge on the other side of the Zongzu Road, it was sunset, and the army was still marching northward. Sokka tried to make out the little shrine containing the runner's ashes against the glare of the sinking sun but gave up and settled to take the first watch. As he seated himself upon the ground he felt something in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out the pai sho tile Master Piandao had given him. He examined the white lotus design.

After the events of the past week, with all the talk of hidden valleys and secret societies, Sokka found himself wondering if the his sword master was more than he appeared. It was too much of a coincidence for there not to be a connection between the Air Nomad Valley, the White Lotus Order and Piandao. Sokka was rational by nature, solving his problems with logic, reasoning, and warrior instincts coupled with adaptive planning. He wanted to believe that there were surviving airbenders out there for Aang's sake, but couldn't help being skeptical. How could anyone stay hidden from an army on a genocidal warpath for over a hundred yeas?

However, finding Piandao's tile made him question if it was so farfetched after all.

He heard approaching footsteps from behind him, but he just continued to gaze out at the passing torchlights of the Fire Nation army. Soon Toph plopped down next to him.

"Hey," the Water Tribesman greeted.

"Hey," returned the earthbending girl tartly.

"Couldn't sleep?" ventured Sokka.

"No," said the nobleman's daughter curtly.

"You still mad?" asked the warrior.

"No," Toph answered after a pause.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Hell no."

"Alrighty." He wisely allowed the matter to drop and they sat in silence for a time.

"I think we're being followed," whispered Toph.

"Fire Nation?" hissed Sokka urgently gripping his sword.

"I don't know," admitted the little earthbender. "In fact I wasn't sure we were being followed 'til this afternoon. I've been hearing a sort of whooshing noise in the branches but I thought it was just a bird or a summer's breeze. But it disappeared on the cliff paths but now it - or rather they - are back."

"How many?"

"Two I think," answered Toph. "But the weird thing is they move like Twinkletoes."

"What do you mean?"

"They have the same light footsteps that make them next to impossible to detect, but they're getting sloppy. I think they're tired. Should we tell the others?"

"It might be a bad idea to let these spies know we're on to them. We don't know anything about them and they might react violently if they know their cover's blown."

"So what do we do? Ignore them and hope they go away?"

Sokka placed a companionable arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry," he smirked. "I'll keep watch for the bogeyman."

"Har, har," scoffed Toph. "Like I need your protection."

However, she didn't remove his arm, and they sat like that together watching the shadows until Haru took his turn at watch. Tomorrow they would reach the Cave of Two Lovers.

- - -

From the shadows of the tree canopy Fu Leng and Chiang Hu watched their quarry. It had been days since they had parted company with Lady Yuan, and they still had no word from her. On the other hand, the continent was vast and they had traveled in seemingly haphazard zigzags until the Water Tribe boy and his companions rescued that medicine woman.

Chiang Hu found their chivalry admirable - the big fellow had almost stepped in to rescue the lady from those brigands himself. Fu Leng, however, reminded them of the orders Lady Yuan had left them with: to kill the rogue airbender's companions if they came any closer to the White Lotus, and given the direction they were going, the time to draw blood was rapidly approaching.

The lanky grizzled guardian was uneasy about the little earthbending girl, however. She seemed to possess some extra sensory perception and suspected, if she wasn't completely aware of their presence.

Still he opted to watch and wait. He had feared they would lose them when they took the cliff paths to avoid being sighted by the Fire Nation, but Chiang Hu insisted that they were headed for the Cave of Two Lovers. Fu Leng was far from a suspicious man, but he couldn't help but wonder why they would go to such a place, especially considering its reputation.

Eventually the company emerged safely on the other side of the Great Takku Road and settled in for the night, the Water Tribe boy taking the first watch. Fu Leng watched him, as his thoughts drifted to Lady Yuan.

She was a formidable fighter and an airbending prodigy the likes which haven't been seen since the days of Aang the Deserter - perhaps even Avatar Yangchen. She however suffered from an inferiority complex, possibly from living in her mother's shadow and, after her passing, everyone pressuring her to be just like her late mother.

Fu Leng, though he would admit it to no one, felt that the girl deserved to have a real childhood, with friends and games, not hardened old warriors like Chiang Hu and himself.

He was startled out of his reverie by something reflecting the light of the moon in the warrior's hand. He peered at it from her perch, but his sharp eyes could mistake it. He nudged Chiang Hu from his meditation - Shang-wēifēng Guardians were trained to use mediating as an alternative to sleep - and gestured toward the trinket the boy held.

Chiang Hu sat very still trying to process what he was seeing, then the big man gestured the following hand talk signals to Fu Leng: _Oh dear, this changes everything!_

**Again I apologize for any inconvenience or loss of life that may have resulted from being cut off from your weekly dose of Shang-wēifēng goodness. I've been jonesing for some airbending ninjaness myself. I'd especially like to apologize to Talon88.1. I promised this update to him a few days earlier but some stuff happened and **_**nyeh!**_** I'd like to say that it'll get better but due to my crazy-assed class schedule, a newbie at work that actually makes **_**more**_** work for me, added to my family obligations, I can't. But I can promise that I won't leave you all hanging for a month! Again I am very sorry and I hope this chap makes up for it. "BENDER'S THE GREATEST!" Shibui out! Next: **_**Target: King Bumi?**_


	13. the time to act

**Sorry this update took awhile. Guess I'm still not at the top of my game eheh. Shoutouts: Logrus Mage, Rexic and Soulia, Talon88.1, superkawaiifoxy, sev7n, GroggyRae, badculture, Lady Flick, and Luiz4200. This chapter is basically gathering all the major players in my next story arch and trying a few loose ends from some previous chapters, I think most FF and Suki fans will be pleased. Read and enjoy!**

The Search for Shang-wēifēng

Chapter Thirteen:

The Time to Act

The stench of salt water and overheated humanity clung offensively to her nostrils and Smellerbee winced as the ship lurched, sending a sharp pain rippling through her still-tender ribs. The captain - a tall man with a matted brown beard, wearing a wide-brimmed hat, a scarlet great coat, and an altogether villainous continence - paced back and forth, barking an order here or shouting a string colorful obscenities at his crew there, punctuated by the screech of the iguana-hawk at his shoulder. He pointedly ignored the human cargo he had smuggled down the river from the Serpent's Pass' north western lake - now six days behind them - to the Western Sea.

"The captain's been working jointly with the Freedom Fighters for a few months now," Blockhead had explained when Suki, upon reuniting with Song and the other Kyoshi Warriors at the Pass, inquired about the suspicious crew waiting with them there, appraising their captain uncertainly. "It's no pleasure cruise, I'll tell ya that, but he knows the best routs to avoid any of the flame heads' blockades."

"So he's been smuggling refugees out of Ba Sing Se out of the goodness of his heart?" asked Yukari suspiciously.

"He's not exactly the charitable type," smiled Song. "He demands a pretty hefty price for safe passage."

"How do you pay for it?" asked Myo.

"C-co-college t-t-t-trust fu-und," sighed Twitch forlornly.

Smellerbee leaned against the wooden railing of the ship's starboard side, reflecting on the fight against the Dai Li some nights past, as the vessel made its southbound journey along the continent's west coast...

- - -

"GO!" cried Smellerbee as she led the charge against the surprised Dai Li. Everything after that was a frenzy of spinning blades and flying stones.

With a liquid grace, Suki wove her way to the Dai Li agent, dodging the projectiles he sent at her as she went, and slashed at the earthbender's chest, sending him staggering backwards, clutching his bleeding wound.

She was immediately attacked by one of his companions, lunging at her with an animalistic howl. Instinctively drawing on her training, she grabbed him by the wrist and, using her opponent's own weight and momentum against him, flung him over her shoulder and threw him into one of the nearby canals.

Yukari meanwhile attacked her opponents like an enraged leopard-tigress, dodging and stabbing at anything that came near with a ferocity that had the Dai Li taken aback. With a snarl she slashed at one of their faces, leaving the man howling and clutching the place his eye used to be.

Blockhead hung back so that he could hurl chunks of rock and dirt at the enemy and provide his companions with cover, though eventually two Dai Li glided toward him like green-garbed messengers of death to confront him directly. Most would consider the prospect of dueling a pair of elite earthbenders unthinkable, but the young street brawler only smirked arrogantly and rushed to meet them head on.

The Dai Li's strange stone gloves flew from their hands at Blockhead, who raised a wall from the ground with a swift motion and with a jab sent that same wall slamming into one of the agents, sending him sliding away to join his fellow in the canal. Then he locked hands with the second and each attempted to push the other away so that they could attack anew. Just when it seemed that the Dai Li had the better of him the street fighter thrust his head forward, shattering the conical hat and colliding with his antagonist's forehead. The older man staggered and fell unconscious. Blockhead threw his head side to side, loosening his neck muscles with audible snaps and smiled, "That all ya got?"

Meanwhile, Smellerbee stepped in to help Suki and Yukari against the remaining Dai Li. Suki was the incarnation of coolheadedness and calm in the face of battle, but Yukari was just the opposite. Livid with rage and loathing towards the two men, with a wild glint in her eye that made her seem ready to tear their throats out with her bare hands. The Freedom Fighters stood poised for attack, but the two agents made no move, simply folder their arms within their billowing sleeves and looked at their opponents levelly.

At one it occurred to Smellerbee. _What are they waiting for?_

Suddenly several more Dai Li sprouted from the ground before them and rushed them.

_Stupid!_ Smellerbee remembered berating herself as she parried the attack with her daggers. _I should have known those six were just decoys!_

Smellerbee counted twenty but there were likely more. Blockhead, who was on his way to help, now had to contend with five agents where there were two, firing a volley of stones and creating protective barriers to fend off the relentless assault.

A stone careened seemingly from out of nowhere and hit Smellerbee square in the chest. She heard a distinct popping noise and a sharp, burning pain reverberated through her small body, signaling that her ribs were broken.

As she went down, in too much pain to keep her balance, she watched as the Dai Li formed their stone gloves into shackles and contracted them around the Kyoshi girls' wrists. They struggled valiantly against their captors, resolved not ti be recaptured without a fight. Yukari, shrieked and kicked and bit for all she was worth. Blockhead, though he battled ferociously, was rapidly losing ground and he was woefully outclassed by the better-trained and more numerous Dai Li. An agent stood over her triumphantly, and for a moment all Smellerbee knew was an overwhelming sense of helplessness and failure.

Then it happened.

A roar tore through the night air and a lumbering black shape came crashing through the fields, sending the Dai Li surrounding Blockhead scattering. A big brown bear, bared its fangs and it's rider, a tall wiry man with a lean face and a pair of spectacles reflecting the moonlight. Despite is unassuming and unremarkable appearance the man's brown eyes held a commanding quality that was difficult to explain.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked pleasantly, behaving as though he were at a picnic rather than a battlefield.

"Better," huffed Blockhead beside him. "Now that I"ve got some breathing room. Thanks Grizz."

"Thank Bosco," smiled the man, giving his mount an affectionate pat on its flank. The bear just continued to growl balefully at the regrouping Dai Li.

"I-I-I-" stammered Twitch who emerged awkwardly from the field followed by the stoic Longshot. "I-I th-th-think we-we sh-sh-sho-uld ret-t-t-t-t-treat."

"I'm beginning to get an inkling why you've never scored with a chick Twitch," sighed Blockhead. Then he punched his open palm and smirked, "I say we bust heads and kick ass! Who's with me?"

Longshot knocked an arrow into his bow and Bosco snarled his assent. Grizzly nodded and Twitch shrank back. The Dai Li fell into formation.

"Alright!" said Blockhead going into a crouch. "LET'S GO!"

The two sides charged. Blockhead, leapt into the air and slammed his fists onto the ground, sending an undulating wave of earth at the approaching enemy. Some were pulled under but most had the foresight to leap over the crashing wall of earth. Then the street brawler parried away oncoming projectiles of earth and sent off a few of his own.

Hanging back by the cringing Twitch, Longshot let fly arrow after arrow, each one finding its mark in a Dai Li's neck, shoulder, or chest. He never missed. He was always straight and true. As the enemy earthbenders fell into pools of their own blood, the archer had already moved on to his next target.

Bosco lunged at the agents, batting them aside with his big paws and snarling and coughing ferociously. The Dai Li were not intimidated, the surprise of the bear's initial appearance having faded. They've handled a bear before and the peasant man-boy riding the animal was of little consequence.

The aforementioned peasant man-boy leapt off of Bosco's back and went to the aid of Smellerbee and the two Kyoshi warriors.

"Are you alright?" he inquired of Smellerbee.

"Terrific," wheezed the plain-faced girl dryly. "Just... cracked some ribs... is all."

"We'd better get you to Song," he said resolutely.

"She's... waiting for us... at Serpent's Pass," she gritted. "But we'd better... get out of here... first. What... kept you?"

"I don't know how it happened," said Grizzly guiltily. "I think one of the neighbors' farmhands may have spotted Bosco while he was...er...indisposed. Next thing I know, the Dai Li came knocking on the door and tied me and Bosco up in the cellar before Longshot and Twitch came to our rescue."

"You mean... they caught...your bear... taking a... crap?" inquired Smellerbee wryly.

"I keep telling you," said the man flushing an indignant red. "Such language is unbecoming of a young lady."

"Just... help the... others...Grizzly," commanded the Freedom Fighter leader.

Grizzly scrambled to obey and tried to pry the stone manacles from around the Kyoshi girl's wrists.

"You're Grizzly?" asked Suki in disbelief.

"That's what they call me," smiled the lean man pleasantly. "Though my real name is Kuei. And that's Bosco over there," he gestured indicating the bear that was swiping its huge claws at the Dai Li. "I'd love to get better acquainted but right now we need to get out of here." He looked back at the battle. Though the Freedom Fighters were gaining ground, they were still outnumbered and more and more Dai Li seemed to sprout out from the ground every instant. "Though I have no idea how we're going to manage that," he whispered fearfully.

All at once a great bellow sounded throughout the farmlands and a huge lumbering thing with floppy ears came charging into the midst of the battle. The panicked Dai Li scattered and retreated. An angry bear was one thing, but a mad goat-gorilla was quite another.

The beast roared and snorted at the fleeing enemy.

"Alright Sparkles!" cried Kuei.

"General...Bruiser..." corrected Smellerbee half-heartedly.

- - -

"You're so cute! You're so cute! Yer shoooo cyuuuuute!" squealed Myo as she hugged Bosco, snapping the Freedom Fighter leader out of her reverie.

"Hey what's wrong?" cried Myo, crestfallen as the bear pulled away from her embrace, and lay upon its back on the deck of the ship.

"He wants you to rub his tummy," smiled Kuei as he watched the spectacle next to a disinterested Blockhead. The youngest Kyoshi Warrior gasped with delight as she eagerly scratched the strange creature's belly. Bosco, all the previous ferocity he had exhibited during the fight with the Dai Li forgotten, sighed contentedly.

"When you're done with him," smirked Blockhead, waggling his eyebrow. "I want a turn."

"Pervert!" shouted Yukari angrily from across the galley. Among the crewmen trying their best to ignore their passengers, two twitched nervously at the sound of her voice. A skinny fellow with full lips and a stringy moustache, and a rotund man with a scraggly beard. Both had several livid bruises all over their faces and teeth missing from their grimaces.

Though Smellerbee was too polite to ask, she had a suspicion that, despite their captain's orders to steer clear of their passengers, the two pirates' longing for female flesh after so long at sea got the better of them and they had tried to consummate their lusts with the Kyoshi girl. A mistake they won't soon make again, judging by the wide berth they now gave the brunette female warrior.

"What?" protested the street fighter. "It's a compliment!"

"She's right, Blockhead," said Kuei, the odd, bespectacled young man frowning in disapproval. "That's no way to speak to a young lady."

"Please forgive me," said Blockhead in mock remorse. "We not all lady killers like you, Grizz."

Kuei flushed a bright red. "Wh-what do you mean?" he stammered.

"C'mon," prompted the uni-browed brawler mischievously, jabbing Grizzly's ribs with an elbow. "Everyone knows you've got the hots for that Ursa chick!"

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!" said Kuei not-too- firmly.

"Do I detect a waver in you're voice?" smirked Blockhead wickedly, before continuing in a sing-song tone, "_Kuei an' Ursa sittin' in a tree..._"

"Please stop!" cried the flustered young man, before the surrounding pirates joined in, "_F-U-C-_"

"STOW IT!" barked the captain, cutting off the obscene rhyme. "THE WHOLE LOT O' YE MANGY INBRED GERBIL-DOGS 'AFORE I KEELHAULS YE! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

The whole ship fell silent at. "That's more like it," smiled the captain. "Now back ter work!"

"So," Megumi, her health improving significantly in the sea air, smirked at Kuei. "You've got a girlfriend at home?"

"Not a girlfriend exactly," said Grizzly with a rueful smile. "And not at home either. You see, after losing my...er...inheritance... Bosco and I had decided to travel through the Earth Kingdom. You know, see the sights, find out how the other half lived, a whole journey of self-discovery outside the walls of the...ah...family estate.

"Unfortunately, not only did Bosco not know the first thing about being a bear, I didn't know the first thing about travel. I quickly found out that journeys required provisions, and neither Bosco nor I were adept hunters. I also found that a map to tell you where you were going was also helpful, but alas, I had no such thing in my possession.

"After days of wandering aimlessly though the countryside we collapsed from hunger, as luck would have it, in front of a decrepit Herbalist Institute, where a kindly old woman took me in and had her assistant nurse me and Bosco back to health."

"This Ursa lady right?" asked Tsui.

"What's she like?" quizzed Ami.

"I've worked closely with her when I was staying with Madam Orchid after the Fire Nation drove me and my mother out of our village," said Song smiling fondly at Grizzly. "She's really nice."

"Indeed she is," agreed Kuei, a dreamy look crossing his features. "She's smart, kind, funny, and...and..."

"Pretty?" ventured Yukari.

"_Beautiful!_" exclaimed the bespectacled man. "She has this luscious black hair like polished onyx, and these eyes like sparkling gold, and her smile..." he sighed amorously.

"_Kuei an' Ursa sittin' in a tree..._" sang Blockhead.

"Chun!" scolded Song but she was too late. The raucous crew had already joined in, "_F-U-C-_"

"WHAT DID I TELL YE?!" exploded the captain, and they all fell silent for a time.

"Ursa's a cutie alright," said Blockhead. "But a little old for my tastes. There was this one girl we smuggled out of the city named Jin. Mmm-_mmm!_ She had a fine pair of casabas!"

"Perv!" the Kyoshi girls and Song shouted in unison.

"What? No!" protested Chun. "I mean she was _carrying_ a pair of casabas! You know, honeydews."

"Sure," said Myo dryly as the other girls fixed the brawler with cool glances.

"The girls seemed to have taken a liking to Grizzly," smiled Suki as she joined Smellerbee by the railing.

"Yeah," agreed the Freedom Fighter, her plain face grim. The Kyoshi Warrior cocked her head to the side questioningly, until she finally ventured, "Are you alright?"

"It's fine," she said curtly.

"Are you worried about Longshot?"

The captain had refused to allow General Bruiser/Sparkles aboard his vessel, stating that a bear eating all his provisions was bad enough, so the silent archer had volunteered to escort the beast to the Resistance hideout near Omashu.

"He can take care of himself," muttered Smellerbee. "It's just that, something doesn't add up about that attack on the safe house."

"But," said Suki. "Kuei said that the neighbors spotted Bosco and reported him to the Dai Li."

"Maybe it did happen that way," agreed the Freedom Fighter leader. "Grizzly is a bit...odd...at times, and maybe too friendly and trusting for his own good, but he's always careful. Up until then he had always managed to keep Bosco hidden."

"Are you suggesting...?" asked the Kyoshi Warrior hesitantly.

"Yes," answered Smellerbee. "We were set up. Only question is..."

"By who?" finished Suki gravely.

Smellerbee nodded. Eliminating the Kyoshi girls and Longshot as suspects, the list was narrowed down to four: "Grizzly" Kuei, Song, "Blockhead" Chun, and Twitch. She scrutinized each one from her place on the starboard rail.

Kuei was a possibility, as he was the one who spent the most time alone as caretaker of their safe house. His past was a closely guarded secret, of which he never spoke freely. Of course, if he was only _acting_ like a doofus, he was a very adept thespian.

Song might be able to slip away during one of her foraging expeditions to feed information to the Fire Nation, but in light of the burns she had suffered as a small child during one of their raids, Smellerbee quickly dismissed her.

Chun was another possibility with his unsavory history, but his hatred for the Dai Li - and by extension the Fire Nation - ran deep as a result of his imprisonment and the execution of his old gang. Although it was possible for the Fire Nation to have planted him in that cell she and Longshot rescued him from and the story about his friends was a mere fabrication.

That left Twitch...

Currently the rodent-faced boy was bent over the port-side railing of the ship seemingly losing every meal he had ever eaten and murmuring pathetically about how miserable the sea was and how disgusting fish was. The guy was afraid of his own shadow, the prospect of him being a traitor seemed unthinkable to Smellerbee.

Though she wouldn't admit it to Suki, Smellerbee did wish Longshot were with them. He rarely spoke, but he always made his thoughts known, and his steady presence and fortitude had been a guiding light to the plain faced girl through many difficulties, not the least of which was the death of Jet.

After fighting their way out of the Lake Laogai facility, she and Longshot had taken their leader's corpse to the outskirts of Ba Sing Se and gave him a decent burial. After mourning their fallen leader they left Ba Sing Se and wandered into the ruins of Takku where they met the crazy herbalist lady, Ursa, Song, and Kuei, and the rest, as they say, is history.

Smellerbee sighed. She wished Jet were here now. He'd know what to do.

"LAND HO!" cried the lookout on the crow's nest. "New Ozai dead ahead!"

All eyes aboard turned toward the majestic city that appeared to have been carved from the very stone of the mountain upon which it was built - which of course it had been - and cries of alarm sounded when twin towers of flame erupted near the palace.

"Arg!" snorted the captain. "She be under attack! Mr. Myung, turn this tub around!"

"Belay that!" commanded Suki.

"Arrgh!" growled the pirate leaning toward the Kyoshi Warrior. "And who be ye to second guess me orders, lass? I be cap'n o' this ship."

"And we're you're passengers," shot Smellerbee. "Who paid you good money to give us safe passage to Omashu."

"Ye'll have to pay a great deal more than that to get us to go any closer te New Ozai in the middle of an invasion, missy," spat the captain.

"Fine we'll double it," said Smellerbee.

"_What?!_" cried Twitch straightening upright for a moment before giving way to more vomiting.

"Hmmm," grunted the pirate stroking his bead speculatively.

"Triple it," said Suki.

"Deal!" grinned the captain, clasping the Kyoshi Warrior's hand. He felt greasy and clammy.

"Mr. Myung!" barked the sea-dog as Suki wiped her hand on her robes. "Set course for New Ozai."

"Spirits be with us," muttered Mr. Myung, making a sign against evil.

From his place on the port side railing, Twitch moaned and mumbled something about his learning and enrichment.

- - -

Sergeant Aizo paced the battlements in a panicked frenzy, the result of the twin pillars of flame that erupted near King Bumi's former palace. The Govenor's Manor was under attack! Just the latest in a series of disasters that had transpired while the garrison was under his command. He had been demoted twice already, after this he was likely to be sent home in disgrace. How was he going to propose to Lei-Zu, his childhood love, now?

Could this day get any worse?

The question was unexpectedly and abruptly answered when a large shadow passed over him and something, or rather someone, dropped on his head and knocked him to the ground. He blearily peered up at a staff-wielding kid with a shaven head, an arrow tattoo on his forehead, and a lemur perched on his shoulder.

"Oh," said the kid when he saw Aizo. "Sorry!"

"I still think we should meet up with Sokka before we storm any palaces," said a dark-skinned girl atop a giant bison hovering in the air. Aizo must have hit his head harder than he thought. He fought to stay conscious as he listened to a new addition to the conversation, a scar-faced young man with a raspy voice.

"That has to be my uncle down there," he said. "If he's there I have to go."

"He might need out help Katara," agreed the bald kid earnestly.

The girl named Katara, sighed then alighted off the bison. "Alright then," she smirked confidently. "We'll all go!"

Aizo's vision blurred and he lost consciousness, his last coherent thoughts were: _Who are these kids? Was that bison really flying? _and _I wonder what Lei-Zu's wearing right now._

- - -

Jeong Jeong dashed through the cavernous halls of the dungeons, Iroh following close behind, shooting flames to dissuade their pursuit. They had entered Omashu disguised as beggars and made their way to the Governor's Manor where they revealed themselves. They then created a pillars of flame as a diversionary tactic and stormed the keep.

True they were outnumbered one hundred to one, but they were men who bore the title of Dragon so they were hardly outclassed. Plus they had the element of surprise on their side. Jeong Jeong, keeping to his vow to never again use his bending art to harm another living thing, fought purely defensively. Iroh had made no such vow, but kept casualties to a minimum.

The manor guards took them for rebels trying to liberate Omashu, but really this was a search and rescue.

Finally they reached a huge iron bound door with a sliding slot at the bottome to deliver food and drink to the prisoner within. It was warded by two guards whom Jeong Jeong dispatched easily. Then he bent down, opened the slot and peered inside while Iroh kept watch.

"Hhnnnh?" croaked a reedy voice from inside. "Lunch time already? I do hope you brought some of that creeping crystal."

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Iroh.

"'Course it's dangerous!" cackled the voice. "It rots your teeth on contact, but I just can't help myself."

"We don't have time for this Bumi!" growled Jeong Jeong irritably.

"Is that you Jeong Jeong?" cackled the once King of Omashu. "I've been hoping for a visit."

"This isn't a visit you senile old scarecrow!" roared Jeong Jeong. "This is a search and rescue!"

"You were always a damp match!" pouted the voice behind the door. "Even when you were a boy."

Jeong Jeong was about to retort when Iroh placed a hand on his former master's shoulder and gently nudged him out of the way.

"Hello Bumi," said the Fire prince pleasantly.

"Iroh you old war ostrich-horse, how've you been?" A pale green eye sparkled in the darkness and peered at him. "Have you lost weight?"

"As a matter of fact yes," smiled Iroh. "Very kind of you to notice."

"Need I remind you that we have the city garrison on our heels!" squawked Jeong Jeong. "Deliver the bloody message already!"

"No need to get snippy," scolded Iroh. Then he cleared his throat and whispered, "Bumi, 'The Eternal Mother beckons to her children'."

What followed was a lengthy silence that left Iroh wondering if perhaps he should repeat himself when a loud clang echoed throughout the dungeon and a large dent appeared in the iron bound door. Then another followed. After the third one the door quivered and fell, revealing a stocky well-build old man with wild white hair, a scraggly beard and a lazy eye that seemed to make its bulging fellow gleam all the more madly.

King Bumi of Omashu punched a fist into his open palm and grinned maniacally, "It's clobberin' time!"

**I know! I know! I couldn't help myself! Wow, the Earth King's got a crush on Ursa. Not sure where that came from but the pairing occurred to me one night at work when I was cleaning up and I found that I actually liked the idea. Of course, I'm much more interested in what you guys think via reviews. Also, for those of you who were disappointed by the absence of Sokka's group and the Shang-wēifēng guardians trailing them, fear not for they shall appear in the next chap, not to mention the triumphant return of Yuan as her assassin's quest takes an unexpected turn. 'Til next time! Shibui out!**


End file.
